The Dying Tree: Part One
by VraieEsprit
Summary: Continuation from Dark Heart.They're on planet Jurai, but is all at peace? Sasami is fighting her other self and Ryoko seems powerless...a journey of discovery for both Ryoko to the past and Sasami to the future. Universe x Ova FINISHED 26.08.06!
1. Chapter 1

**Brief Introduction and Disclaimer**

This story was written to lock onto the end of my two earlier endeavours - Dark Heart Parts 1 and 2. So if you haven't read them already, you're welcome to take a stab at this one on it's own. It just might not make a lot of sense in places!

As with Dark Heart, the basis for this story is strongly Tenchi Universe. However, there are several OVA themes which have been overlaid into the plot in places where I've seen fit to add them. I have done my best not to force an OVA storyline in where it could not fit - but to me, most of the OVA concepts can fit into Tenchi Universe without too much complication.

I must note once more my butchering of the Jurai family tree from the OVA and from Universe to make a workable dynasty with recognisable characters. As I said before, the dynastic situation in Universe just does not make any sense whatsoever, and for my purposes, having Yosho and Ayeka as blood brother and sister does not fit the Universe template. So I have done some meshing, and this follows the same scheme as the last one in that regard (I.e Azusa is Ayeka's uncle and Yosho's father, and the living emperor of Jurai.).

No other major character liberties have been taken with this story, except to transfer certain OVA concepts to their logical positions in the Universe-sphere (for example, if Kagato was a Prince of Jurai, he must have had a spaceship tree, and his OVA spaceship is named Souja, therefore his tree is logically called Souja in my story-verse.).

I'm still getting to grips with these characters, and I hope they won't do too much slipping OOC throughout the course of writing. And of course, cards on the table from the start - if you are NOT a fan of Tenchi x Ryoko pairings, you will probably hate this story (and also me for ever and ever!). However, if you are a fan of other characters than Ryoko, I have done my best to retain the show's objective balance and not be too harsh when representing any other character. Hopefully I've succeeded! It's worth noting (and probably obvious if you've read Dark Heart) that Sasami is going to feature quite a lot in this as well!

Finally - as I've said before - thank you to everyone who takes time to read my story and to people who take time to review it also! I appreciate comments and don't mind criticism so long as it's constructive and not abusive (which I think is what most people think, so...)

**_This is a story in progress, in that it's being written bit by bit rather than all going up at once like the others. It's been a particularly dull and rainy day off work today, so I decided to mess around a bit and see what happened:D_**

**SYNOPSIS**

_With Ayeka's marriage to Lord Takeru imminent, all seems to be well on Jurai. The deadly space pirate Haki and his devil ship Karasu have been successfully imprisoned in a remote subspace dimension from which they will not find it easy to escape, and Ryoko is recovering slowly but surely from the beating she took aboard the Phoenix vessel. The three Juraian gems are back in Royal custody, sealed safely in the Royal Vault, away from prying eyes and hands. _

For Ryoko, the future could not look any brighter. At long last, she feels she has Tenchi in her hands and that somehow they will be able to make a go of things, despite their many differences. A pardon for her crimes and the ear of the Juraian emperor Asuza seems to ensure that her life will no longer be plagued by bounty hunters and the Galaxy Police, and despite having a complete memory, she sees no reason to dwell on the past. Her family, like her battle with Haki, are things to be forgotton and left behind.

Sasami's unusual behaviour has become impossible to keep hidden, and her parents are anxious and angry that their youngest child has been exposed to such danger and intrigue. Sasami's behaviour is neither shock nor teenage attitude, however - for with Tsunami's spirit stirring within her, she feels sure something much bigger is on the horizon.

Then the cries for help start...cries from a dying spirit begging to be released...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE DYING TREE: A TENCHI MUYO! Fanfiction  
by  
VraieEsprit**

Chapter One

_In the Before Time, there were no trees on Jurai._

_A barren, flat ball of rock, it spun aimlessly around it's solar star, held in place only by the force of the Gods. _

_Life was hard on this rock. There was little water, and less shade. Days were long and hot, and nights cold and bleak. Of the tribes that lived there, many perished, and those who did not fought among one another for the few lakes and pools the planet boasted. Food was scarce, and animals scarcer. But the people had nowhere else to go, and so they lived on on this bleak planet, toiling and fighting to keep themselves and their families alive._

_A girl was born in this Before Time. She was the heiress of her tribe, the daughter of a great and respected chief and her beauty was legend across the whole of the beleaguered planet. Many travelled simply to see her face, for beauty was rare and precious, and few things glowed with it in the way that she did._

_The child was born the day a new star shone in the heavens, and because of this, her people believed she was blessed by the Gods themselves. Soon their beliefs bore fruit, for the child grew strong and healthy where others failed and died, bringing strong harvests to barren desert land with the strength of her faith and gentle nature. As her fame spread, the tribes put down their weapons, humbled and awed by the greatness of the One who had come to them in their hour of need. As she grew older, she summoned rainfall and flooded plains, and as the huge waves crested over the cracked, parched soil, the people named her Tsunami in the Old Language, for she was the bringer of water, and water was the foundation for life._

_Tsunami grew and blossomed, and as she developed, so she became wise and strong. And while her father's people toiled the surface, she often felt a voice, calling to her from deep beneath the ploughed fields and glistening flowers. When she slept, she heard her planet crying, and calling to her through it's tears, telling her that though it's face was beautiful, still it's heart was cold. Through her dreams, Tsunami forged a bond with her World, and swore that she would one day release it's heart and teach the people how to reach it._

_When Tsunami grew up, her father had many suitors for her hand in marriage. But Tsunami turned them all down, saying that she had but one husband and he was the rock on which they stood. She said that she wanted no other heart but the heart of their World, and that she would win his heart or die in the attempt. The people did not understand, and returned to reaping their harvests and sowing their crops in the land that Tsunami had brought life to. For a while, Tsunami helped them, but she grew weary of this life, knowing as she did that she could touch the surface of the World forever without truly reaching the planet's heart. _

_One day she left her father's settlement, and journeyed deep into the depths of the world. As she travelled deeper, the light became darkness and Tsunami realised that the World was not beautiful beneath it's developing exterior. Tsunami was sorry for the World, and as she reached it's core, she pressed her hands to it's beating heart, feeling the deep loneliness within. As she touched the crystal heart, light began to glow all around her, and the world spoke to her, begging her never to leave it's side again._

_Tsunami told the World that her people relied on her to bring the rain and keep the fields happy and full of crops for harvest. The World promised that, if she stayed, all the landscape would become as her lands were, full and rich with plants and life like none that had ever been seen before. When she heard this, Tsunami agreed to stay with the World, and forged herself with it's heart, promising that she would never leave it, no matter what perils they should face._

_As Tsunami slept deep within the core of the World, the landscape above rippled and shone, and all across the land trees began to sprout, spreading their branches wide into the sky and sending out glittering beams of light that touched the people and made them feel the power of the World's heart. And where Tsunami's house had stood, the tallest and most beautiful of the trees grew up, twisting it's branches high into the blue._

_And the people of the world knew that this was Tsunami's tree, the mother of every tree and the guardian of her tribe. Though she sleeps still beneath the soil of Jurai's prosperous landscape, her people believe she will one day rise up and defend them all from Eternal Darkness._

_So tells the legend of the Goddess Tsunami, the keeper of the Tree of Life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"And you've felt nothing since Tenchi brought you back from Karasu?"

Washu eyed her companion thoughtfully, her brow furrowed with a mixture of consternation and intrigue as she glanced her companion up and down. "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." The young woman sighed, glancing at the palms of her hand beneath the artificial light of the Juraian chamber. "Not even the vaguest flicker. Just...dead."

Washu paused, and a thoughtful look touched her green eyes.

"I see." She said at length. "And this has never happened to you before, Ryoko? You've never left a battle feeling so drained you couldn't muster your magic? Not even a little?"

"No." Ryoko shook her head, leaning up against the wall as she ran an idle finger over the angry red weal that scarred her right wrist. "But then again, I've never actually died before. I mean, as far as I know. I mean...well, my heart stopped aboard Karasu. And that's never happened to me before, obviously. If it had, well, I'd be dead."

She rubbed her temples. "I think. This is just confusing me now, Washu."

"Well, it seems simple enough to me." Washu took Ryoko's other hand in hers, glancing at it, then letting it fall back down by the girl's side. "Obviously you've lost your magic. Simple, really."

"Washu!" Ryoko exclaimed, irritation sparking in her amber eyes. "That's not why I came to you, you know! If I'd wanted someone to state the obvious at me I'd have asked Mihoshi! I thought you might actually have something intelligent to say about it!"

"Well, short of poking you with needles and taking a lot of test samples, I don't have much data to work with." Washu responded calmly. "Plus, incase it escaped your notice, I'm not a doctor. I'm not really interested in nursing you through your wailings and moanings, if you want the truth. I've had enough of it already, and the only reason I'm talking to you about this right now is because I've reached an impasse in my latest project and I need some white noise to clear my head. If you're worried about it, see a proper physician. Juraian medicine is at the pinnacle of modern science, you know. They can probably help you more than I can."

"I don't want their help." Ryoko folded her arms across her chest, meeting her companion's nonchalant gaze with a glare of her own. "Washu, have you seen how they look at me? How they talk about me? They all know who I am and what I've done. I'm worse than a demon to them. I'm a looter, a raider, a destroyer, a thief. And more things, too. I don't like this planet and I want to leave. How am I supposed to know if they give me poison instead of a remedy? They might, you know. And dammit, I'm fed up of being grounded! I need to fly!"

"You need a smack in the mouth." Washu said archly. "Have you listened to yourself talking? You should be ashamed of yourself, Ryoko. If they have things to say about you, well, they're probably true things and I thought a woman who was willing to risk her life to protect the universe could take a few little insults about her past crimes. Or was I wrong? Maybe you didn't risk your life for the universe after all. Maybe you just did it to impress Tenchi."

She paused, narrowing her eyes as she read the mixture of expressions that crossed Ryoko's face at her words.

"Well, if that was your aim, it worked." She added. "You should cheer up."

She turned to leave, and Ryoko groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"You are the most annoying woman I know, sometimes." She said darkly. "Washu, I'm asking for your help. I'm not asking for your sympathy or your comments on my friendship with Tenchi. I'm asking someone who allegedly knows something about these things if there's a way to get my powers functioning again. I don't trust the Juraians. I thought at least I could trust you to be straight with me."

"And I have been." Washu reminded her. "Ryoko, there's nothing I can do to bring your magic back. If it comes, it comes. If it doesn't, well, then it doesn't. It's Jurai magic, we both know that now. I'm not Juraian. And I'm not a witch doctor, I'm a scientist. I don't dabble in tree-hugging more than I can help."

"All right." Ryoko crossed her legs, leaning up against the white of the chamber wall. "I get it. You haven't a clue how this all works and you don't know what's switched it off. That must really bother you, huh? Not knowing the answer to something right away?"

"Believe me, Ryoko, you are the least of my concerns." Washu told her simply. "Now can I get back to my own work, please? You're alive, and that should be more than enough to be going along with. Don't be greedy. You took a beating against Haki. Maybe you did exhaust your capabilities. It's not like you've ever had any kind of training on how to use your magic. Stunted and bastardised, that's what I'd call it - if it's meant to be any part Jurai Power then you really let yourself go when you were younger."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if you are - as Tenchi and Ayeka say - Kagato's daughter, you've a long way to go before you're even close to matching your father's power." Washu said bluntly. "In the one encounter you had with him, he brushed you aside like a mere moth flitting around a flame. And you couldn't even imprison Haki on your own, not even with the help of three extremely powerful gemstones. Does it matter if your magic does come back? You don't know how to use it properly, so it will probably only wind up getting you killed, anyway."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe it's psychological." She continued. "You took a hammering and you lost your nerve. It happens. I've seen it many times. Not everyone is cut out to be a hero, Ryoko. Sometimes it's just better to cut your losses and walk away. And I have other things to do." She added briefly. "So I'll leave you to think about that."

Before Ryoko could respond, she left the room, and the pirate muttered a curse under her breath, clambering off the impossibly neat bed and walking slowly across the room to the balcony. For a moment she just stood there, watching the sun dipping lower and lower over the horizon.

"Psychological." She muttered. "I have not lost my nerve! I'm not a coward. I've never been a coward! And who cares if Kagato is my father? Can I help it if I didn't inherit everything he could do? She talks about him like he was some kind of paragon, when we all know that's not the case."

She glanced at her scarred arm again, then paused. Slowly she pushed up the edges of her blouse, running a finger along the faded and jagged line that marked her one and only encounter with her father.

She remembered the combat vividly, and her brows drew together as she recalled how easily he had knocked her aside. And yet, she reminded herself, she had not run from the fight. Even wounded, she had ferried Tenchi through Juraian defences and had helped him rescue Ayeka from the usurper's clutches. No, she was no coward. This was not a matter of nerve. This was a matter of exhaustion, pure and simple.

"But can it really be gone from inside of me?" She wondered aloud. "Is it all that time in the police cell, cuffed and unable to use my magic? Perhaps I'm out of practice...I lost my edge. Or maybe those gems were more than just amplifiers for my power. Maybe they drained it, instead. Maybe that's what they do...they suck the life out of you."

She sighed, leaning up against the wooden railing.

"Or Karasu sucked it out. One or the other." She amended. "Oh, this is stupid. Without my magic I'm stranded on Jurai! I can't leave without grovelling and begging for help and I'm not going to do that - not in a million years! And yet, if I don't have my magic, I can't communicate with Ryo Ohki. If I can't speak to her, I can't fly my ship. And if I can't fly my ship..."

She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Staying here is not an option." She decided, gripping the rail more tightly with both hands as she clambered carefully up onto it, swinging her legs over the side and perching there for a moment, getting her bearings and examining the ground below her feet. "Whatever Washu says, this planet hates me and I hate it's stupid class system and it's pathetic obsession with manners and etiquette. I don't want to be involved in Ayeka's wedding...I just want to take Tenchi and get out of here. If he'll come with me, that is...and I did think from our chat yesterday that he...he might."

She pondered on this happy thought for a moment, then forced it away, determination crossing her face as she glanced down at the ground below. She had been dismissed from the Royal Infirmary that morning, and, upon discovering her dubious connections to the Royal Line, the Emperor had ordered that she be given quarters among the upper echelons of the tree-like palace, as befitted someone of royal blood. It didn't matter what Azusa did, though, she knew that. On Jurai, Ryoko would always be a space pirate, and whatever she had done to help rescue their future Queen was not enough to make up for past crimes.

"Well, I guess I can't blame them." She admitted ruefully. "I caused a fair few messes and robbed a hell of a lot of banks and other joints while I was skimming round the universe. Lots of those places were Jurai dependants and trading outposts. They must've lost a bundle in economy because of me. I probably deserve them to hate me, and Washu is right about that. I shouldn't care if they do. After all, this room is comfortable and the food is good...I should just be living it up, that's all. I don't care what other people think of me, anyway. Especially now I know what Tenchi thinks of me. Noone else matters."

She kicked her legs idly, glancing up at the darkening sky.

"Not being able to fly is making me crabby and strange." She decided with a sigh. "And not having Ryo Ohki buzzing at the back of my brain is making me feel isolated. Those things I can't explain to Washu. She wouldn't get it."

She gazed out over the landscape, then she set her teeth, releasing her grip on the railing and propelling herself forward into nothing. For the briefest of moments, she almost felt like she was flying again. But try as she might, the impulse to soar through the air - something which had come so easily to her from the age of nine or ten - was gone, and with a heavy thud she crashed to the ground, letting out a cry of pain as her battered body protested at the further abuse.

She struggled into a sitting position, gazing up to the ledge from which she had jumped. A bitter smile touched her lips.

"For anyone else that would have been suicide." She muttered. "What in hell was I thinking? That it'd all just come back to me if I jumped? Get a grip on yourself, Ryoko!"

"Ryoko?"

A voice from above startled her and her gaze flitted down a few levels, red touching her cheeks as she recognised Tenchi's face peering out over his balcony. "Ryoko, are you out there? What's going on - are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm just re-learning the basics of flying, that's all." Ryoko called back up. "Nothing major. Don't mind me!"

"Flying?" Tenchi looked confused. "Have your powers come back, then?"

"Nope."

"But you said..."

"Yep, I know." Ryoko pulled herself painfully to her feet, rubbing her aching back as she did so. "Don't try and fly unless you really know what you're doing. That's lesson number one."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. I'm tougher than that." Ryoko paused, eying the gap between her and Tenchi's balcony, three floors up. Then she pulled a trailing vine from a nearby plant, looping it and tossing it up onto the highest branch she could locate. Once she had made sure it was secure, she gave it a firm tug, then carefully began to climb her way up it, leaning out to grab Tenchi's balcony as it came within her reach. Tenchi let out an exclamation, hurrying to help her over the railing.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Yes. Next question?" Ryoko dropped onto the hard balcony floor, letting out her breath in a rush. "I'm frustrated and I need out. You're my only distraction, Tenchi. I couldn't fly up here, so I figured I'd be resourceful and find another way up. That's all."

"You could have taken the stairs, you know." Tenchi held out a hand to her, gently pulling her to her feet.

"My way was quicker." Ryoko shrugged, dusting herself down and grimacing ruefully as her muscles twinged. "Ow. Let me tell you something, Tenchi. Never jump off a balcony if you don't know what you're landing on. It hurts. A lot."

"You jumped?" Tenchi's eyes drifted upwards towards her room, his expression one of horror. "Ryoko, your room is miles up! You could have killed yourself!"

"What, again?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "It seems to be my motif at the moment, don't you think?"

"It's not funny, you know. You have to stop playing games with your life. You're not indestructable!"

"Perhaps not." Ryoko conceded. "But nothing ventured, nothing gained. Besides, I'm fed up with being grounded. It's driving me crazy...I can't relax or keep still. I don't like sleeping in those stupid flat Juraian beds. I want to sleep out with the stars on the highest branch of this stupid tree-palace. But I can't get up there and it's frustrating. I feel trapped and I can't even take Ryo Ohki and leave. What would you do? At least it was worth a try, jumping from that ledge. There was always a chance I'd wake it up."

"Well, you didn't, so don't do it again." Tenchi scolded her, leading her further into his room and pulling across the curtain that divided the bedroom from the balcony itself. "And you do know how much trouble we'll be in with Ayeka's father if they find out you're up here, don't you? They really don't like the whole concept of room sharing on Jurai...we could cause a scandal."

"Chance would be a fine thing." Ryoko dropped down onto Tenchi's bed, glancing at her scuffed nails. "Relax, Tenchi. I'm not going to put you in some embarrassing situation. At least, not tonight. But only because this is Ayeka's house - well, tree house - and if I don't watch my step, they might not keep pushing for my pardon to go through with the Galaxy Police. Washu and Kiyone both think it's just a formality...but I won't push my luck too far."

"Well, be careful and keep your voice down." Tenchi told her. "You can't teleport out of here if someone comes, so it's better that noone hears us talking and comes to investigate what's going on."

"I know." Ryoko fell silent for a moment, a pensive look touching her face. Then she turned thoughtful golden eyes on her companion.

"Tenchi, what if do never get my magic back?" She asked softly. "If I can't fly Ryo Ohki and I am grounded. What then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I promised you a trip through space...and a ride back to Earth." Ryoko sighed. "And right now I can't deliver either one."

"I'm in no hurry." Tenchi assured her. "Relax and take your time. I promised Ayeka I'd be at her wedding, in any case. That doesn't come off for another week, so you shouldn't worry about it, Ryoko. I think your magic will come back, anyway. It's just tired out, that's all. I mean, mine is hardly consistant all of the time...when it's there, it's there in force, but when it isn't, well, I don't really know how to bring it out of me again. This is just the same thing for you. Prison knocked you out of shape. That's all...and those gems didn't help."

"Well, they're nothing to do with me now." Ryoko said fervently. "And I don't care if I never see them again."

"Me either." Tenchi admitted. "They did their job, but I'd rather they were as far away from you as possible from now on."

"Really?" Ryoko stared up at him, and Tenchi nodded.

"The way the Dark Heart clung to you, it was like your skin was magnetic and it couldn't resist the pull." He agreed. "And they did so much to you...it seems safer to me if you never go near them."

"Yes, I agree." Ryoko admitted. "Whatever they are and wherever they came from, they're back in Jurai hands now and that's where they should be."

She looked rueful.

"Only now, thanks to them, getting back to my room from yours without being seen is going to pose a challenge." She observed. "Any ideas?"

"Not really." Tenchi's expression became sheepish. "Or not that would get you back upstairs, anyway. Short of climbing up there the way you got in here..."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, then I don't know." Tenchi spread his hands. Ryoko frowned.

"I guess I could just sleep here tonight, and sneak out really early in the morning." She mused. Tenchi stared at her.

"I thought you said we weren't going to cause a scandal!"

"And we won't." Ryoko shook her head. "I'll sleep on the balcony. It's pretty out there, anyhow. Noone will see me if the curtains are drawn and there aren't many Juraians who go flying around the planet at night. I know that much from childhood experience. It'll be okay, Tenchi...truth is I'm pretty beat, and I don't fancy another long climb. Getting around is so much easier when you have magic. I never knew how much I took it for granted."

"Well...maybe." Tenchi looked doubtful. "But it's a risk, Ryoko. Are you sure you won't get caught?"

"No." Ryoko admitted. "But I at least have a chance of sleeping if I know you're around, Tenchi. I'm less bothered about my magic when I've you to distract me."

She pinkened.

"I really need to stop saying things like that."

"I see." Tenchi pursed his lips contemplatively. Then he shrugged.

"All right." he agreed at length. "But be careful, all right? Don't let anyone see you."

"I'll do my best." Ryoko paused, then she flung her arms around him, sending him a playful grin.

"One day, I won't be out on the balcony." She murmured. "But I can wait. Sweet dreams, Tenchi. I'll see you tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------

_The world was black._

_From somewhere deep in the darkness, there was the sound of someone crying, but try as she might, Sasami could not see who it was. In the distance, there was the occasional flash of blue and red light, then there was silence once more._

_She glanced down, seeing the earth beneath her feet was charred and blackened, the ash rising up in a cloud of dust with every step she took. As she turned her gaze to the landscape around her, she recognised the charcoal remains of burnt trees, one after another, and as she walked through the burnt out forest, the wails became louder. There was more than one voice, she realised that now, as she reached the very end of the path, pausing to gaze up at the big twisted tree that loomed large in front of her. _

_"Souja."_

_Someone whispered the name inside of her head, and almost in a trance, she put out her hands, touching the trunk of the tortured old tree. Pain and anguish flooded her senses and she gasped, struggling not to drown in the tree's misery. Fighting to pull her hands away, she realised they had become melded to the tree, and as the forest crumbled to dust around her, the sobs began to quiet._

_"Tsunami" The voice whispered._

Sasami opened her eyes, staring up at the roof of her own chamber back in the Jurai Royal Palace. Drenched with sweat and with her heart pounding in her chest, she sat up in bed, pulling the blanket more tightly around her as a cold shiver wracked through her young form.

"Another dream!" She murmured, tears in her eyes as she remembered what she had seen. "I thought that they would stop, now we were back on Jurai. The battle with Haki is over, Tsunami. Why are you still making me see these things?"

There was no response, only the gentle murmur of trees outside the palace, and Sasami sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"This has to stop." She muttered. "Tsunami, you have to stop doing this to me. Either talk to me straight or don't tell me at all - but these dreams are scaring me and I don't like them!"

Again there was no answer, and Sasami's mouth twisted into a determined line.

"Then tomorrow I'm going to find out everything about you, like it or not!" She threatened. "If you won't tell me, and Washu won't tell me, I'm going to find out exactly why you're doing this to me and what you expect from me! Because this is my life too, Tsunami! I'm not just here to be your puppet and if that's what you want, you can just leave me alone!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was early the next morning when Tenchi awoke, a frown crossing his face as he realised the balcony curtains were still drawn across. Shards of bright Juraian sunlight flickered at their corners, and rubbing his eyes sleepily he stumbled out of bed, padding across the floor and pulling the curtains back.

"Ryoko!" He bit back the urge to shout her name, as memory flooded back to him of their conversation the night before. She was curled up on the balcony seat, still fast asleep and for a moment he just stood over her, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she dreamed. She seemed peaceful, he decided. It was almost a shame to disturb her.

"But if we're caught, it might be tricky to explain." He told himself aloud, crouching at her side and reaching over a gentle hand to shake her awake. Her beautiful golden eyes fluttered open almost at once, blinking and staring at him in drowsy confusion.

"Morning." He said softly, touching her cheek with the tip of his finger. "It's early, and we need to get you out of here before someone wonders why you were making house calls last night."

"Oh, of course." Ryoko sat up, stretching and stifling a yawn. "You know, I haven't had such a good night's sleep since we came to Jurai. Most of my dreams have been bogged down with memories or flashbacks and they give you a headache after a while. But I feel fresh this morning. Is it a nice day? It feels like a day to go flying."

"You can't fly." Tenchi reminded her, pulling her to her feet. "But yes, it is a nice day. Not that I've seen any other kind of day on Jurai. It always seems to be sunny."

"It depends entirely on the kind of weather the Emperor wants to see." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "Obviously he's in a good mood. I hope that bodes well for me."

She yawned again, running her fingers through her hair. "You know, we could stop here for breakfast. I'm sure it would be nice and peaceful, just the two of us."

"Ryoko, remember what we said last night?" Tenchi raised an eyebrow. "You know how they feel about that kind of thing on this planet. We can't take the risk - remember your parole!"

"Oh yeah." Ryoko sighed, looping her arms around his neck. "But it's so tempting anyway, Tenchi. You look good first thing in the morning."

"Stop it." Tenchi scolded, disentangling himself from her embrace. "Not here and not now. I'm serious, Ryoko. I don't want there to be any risk of you getting sent back to prison. Have patience, huh? We'll have plenty of time together once we leave Jurai...for now can you just behave yourself? You know, just a little bit?"

"I guess." Ryoko looked pensive. "All right. Guess I'm leaving then. I could do with a nice morning bath anyway, just to wake me up and get me in the spirit of the day. The palace onsen is amazing, and if I go down there now, well, there won't be many nasty court types to stare at me and whisper unpleasant things. That kind of thing can really put you off your bath."

They made their way back into the bedroom, Ryoko pausing to examine her reflection in the mirror pool as she did so. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes, you can tell I fell off a ledge last night." She said resignedly. "That kind of thing really isn't good for the appearance, Tenchi. I hope you remember that."

"Since I'm not likely to do anything as crazy as jump off a ledge, I don't think you need to worry." Tenchi said dryly. "It takes you to do that, Ryoko. I'm just glad you're not badly hurt."

"Well, my bones don't break so easily." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "But I admit it wasn't the best idea I'd ever had."

Tenchi opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment there was a sharp knock on the chamber door, and the two inhabitants exchanged looks of surprise and dismay.

"Tenchi-dono, the Honoured Emperor Azusa has sent me with a message." The voice was that of Kamadake, one of the Princesses' royal guardians. "May I enter and convey to you his full wishes?"

"Um..." Tenchi faltered, glancing at Ryoko who's golden eyes took on a look of amusement.

"Can't teleport." She said with a shrug. "Can't phase out of the wall. Pretty sure I can't fit under the bed...that's the thing about Juraian chambers. There aren't many places to hide."

"Tenchi-dono?" Kamadake knocked again, and Tenchi came to his senses, grabbing Ryoko by the arm and pulling her back towards the balcony.

"You'll have to go down the way you came up." He said frantically. "And just hope that noone down there sees you climbing. It's the only way...I can't keep Kamadake away if he has a message for me from the Emperor."

There was another knock at the door, and Ryoko pouted, glancing over the edge of the balcony.

"I feel like a naughty school girl escaping out the window before Mom and Dad come up and find us." She teased.

"Ryoko!"

"All right, I'm going." Ryoko rolled her eyes, lifting herself carefully over the barrier and reaching a hand out for the vine. Her first attempt missed, but her second proved successful, and she turned to offer him a wink.

"Tenchi-dono? Are you all right?"

The sound of the door being slid back made Tenchi turn, hurrying into the main bedroom in time to greet the Knight's entrance.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry, Kamadake." He said hastily. "I was...I wasn't quite awake when you knocked."

"My apologies for disturbing you, Lord Tenchi." Kamadake made his bow. "But the Emperor Azusa wishes you to spend breakfast with him and his lady wife this morning. He is anxious for news of Yosho-dono. Can I tell him that you accept such a request?"

"Well, I can't really refuse the Emperor, can I?" Tenchi laughed nervously, absently scratching his head as he did so. "Yes, Kamadake. I'll wash and dress and be ready as soon as possible. Tell him I accept with thanks."

"Yes, Lord Tenchi." Kamadake nodded, bowing once more, then withdrawing from the bedroom.

Once he was alone, Tenchi ran back out onto the balcony, glancing over the edge to the ground below. The vine still hung there, swaying slightly in the breeze, but Ryoko was nowhere to be seen. Inwardly he thanked his lucky stars.

"That was close." he muttered. "It would have been a lot of awkward questions, if someone had seen her in my room!"

------------------------

The bath was empty when Ryoko arrived, and, relieved to see it, the space pirate was quick to change, dipping into the gentle warm water with a sigh of contentment. Though she did not like Jurai, the onsen was somewhere she felt completely at home, for it was light and airy and the atmosphere was relaxed and comfortable.

She ran her mind over her conversation with Tenchi, laughing when she remembered his panicked expression.

"He worries far too much about silly things." She decided, ducking beneath the water for a moment, and then resurfacing. "If Azusa doesn't already hate me enough to forget my pardon, well, I doubt a little bit of scandal in the royal chambers would matter too much. Tenchi isn't in line for the throne any more, not since he denounced his claim in favour of Ayeka. It's not like it would matter, if people saw us together...but he's such a worrier. It's almost cute."

"Hello, Ryoko."

A voice startled her and she glanced up, a frown crossing her face as she registered her companion. The Crown Princess of Jurai stood before her, her thick long hair bunched up out of her face and a delicate pink towel wrapped around her body. Faint bruising still marked the princess's brow, as a reminder of all they had so recently gone through, but otherwise, Ryoko could hardly imagine this girl fighting for her life aboard a pirate's space ship.

As the silence threatened to become overwhelming, Ryoko offered a hesitant smile.

"Hello, Ayeka." She said quietly. "Or should it be Ayeka-denka, now? This is your perch, after all...I wouldn't want to upset the apple cart any by being impolite."

Ayeka stared at her for a moment, then sank down into the water opposite, running slender, delicate fingers through the water.

"Ayeka is just fine." She responded with a shrug. "And I'm surprised to see you here this early. I did think the bath would be empty."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"No, it's all right." Ayeka sighed, glancing up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I just came to think, that's all. To be honest, I was surprised to find you were still on planet Jurai. I thought that with my uncle's pressure on the Galaxy Police, you'd have found a reason to leave by now."

"I didn't realise it was official."

"Oh, it will be." Ayeka shrugged her shoulders. "My uncle has a way with the Galaxy Police."

"So I've observed."

"So how come you are still here?" Ayeka wondered. "If it isn't a rude question. I thought you hated Jurai."

"I do, but I don't have much choice." Ryoko sighed. "I'm grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Yes. My magic is dead. I can't communicate with Ryo Ohki which means that half the time I can't find her, and even if I can find her, I can't speak to her. I can't control my ship properly without that connection...so I'm grounded. For now, anyway."

"I see." Ayeka pursed her lips. "I had wondered if it was because Tenchi has stayed...he promised to come to my wedding, after all."

"That too." Ryoko eyed the princess keenly. "That's not a surprise to you, is it?"

Ayeka shook her head.

"I'm almost surprised you're speaking to me, then. Considering."

"Well, you know how it is when you're a Princess of Jurai." Ayeka dismissed it with a flick of her hand, though Ryoko was sharp enough to read the true emotions in the depths of the Princess's deep red eyes. "It's fun to play games for a while, but then you have to grow up and do what's right for your planet and Tenchi understands this. He knows I had to make the choice I did based on the needs of my people, and that's all there is to it. It's simple, really. This is how it was always going to be for us and he understood that in the end."

Ryoko was silent for a moment, digesting this. Then she raised her head, understanding flickering in her amber eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing he has me to fall back on, now that you're a taken woman." She said lightly. "I'll take good care of him, Ayeka...you know that, don't you?"

Gratitude flashed into Ayeka's expression and she nodded her head, reaching out a hand for her companion's and after a moment, Ryoko took it, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm counting on you to do that, Ryoko-san." The princess said gravely. "After all, we both know how helpless and naive he can be sometimes."

"Yes." Ryoko looked contemplative. "He seems excited about your wedding, you know."

"I know. I'm glad he will be a part of it, in truth."

"Seems like a lot of fuss and bother to me, all of this formality and all the arrangements. I hope this Takeru guy is worth the effort."

"He will be." A wistful look touched Ayeka's expression at this. "He's a good man, Ryoko, and he cares for me. He will be a good husband and a good Emperor for Jurai, when it is our time. I have no complaints about it. And of course there must be effort involved. I am the Crown Princess, or I will be when all of this is over. It's important for my people to see me accepting such a position with all seriousness and solemnity. Our adventures across space cast doubt in the minds of a few. I want to show them that my heart is on Jurai, wherever I might travel...and that I will never abandon them the way Yosho-dono did."

"But if Yosho-san hadn't left Jurai, we wouldn't have Tenchi, now would we?" Ryoko pointed out. Ayeka spread her hands.

"I suppose that's true." She agreed. "So there is some good in everything."

"I guess I owe you a thanks, by the way. For pushing this pardon with the Emperor." Ryoko glanced at her hands. Ayeka laughed.

"Don't thank me." She said firmly. "It was a debt that needed to be repaid. I have to admit I misjudged your gamble with Haki - when you exchanged yourself for me, I thought the gems had turned your mind. I was wrong, Ryoko...and I don't say that very often. But considering that it's largely thanks to you Haki was stopped, I think that a pardon is the only fair result. Just don't waste your clean slate...Tenchi's too good a man to be dragged down into a life of crime."

"Right now, I'm not likely to get myself into any trouble." Ryoko said ruefully. "I didn't realise how much I relied on my magic."

"It's really gone?"

"Seems that way. Washu doesn't know if it's permanent or not. Tenchi thinks it will come back, but he's even more clueless than she is, really." Ryoko sighed. "It's a pain. I miss flying like you wouldn't believe, and I miss Ryo Ohki, too."

"But your magic is Jurai magic, isn't it?"

"Well, in some respects." Ryoko bit her lip. "Stunted and bastardised is how Washu described it. I don't know, Ayeka. I have my doubts. Everyone seems to believe without question that Kagato was my father and therefore my magic came from him. But that doesn't make complete sense with me. Kagato may have had the ability to teleport and my sword may be a poor imitation of the one he wielded against Yosho. I might be able to fire blasts of energy in the way he attacked me when we met at the Old Palace of Jurai. But I can fly and phase through walls, and I remember very clearly being singled out for those things when I was a small girl. They're not Juraian traits, so how can my magic be Juraian?"

"Teleportation isn't Juraian either." Ayeka remembered thoughtfully. "Yet Kagato mastered it. I remember when you were small, Ryoko...you used to frighten us when you would disappear and reappear like you did. None of us really understood it. It was strange to us that someone could do magic like that...but if Kagato learnt it later, perhaps those things are also a part of Jurai's magic. A part we don't know about fully."

"I've been able to teleport since before I came to Jurai. Since my mother was alive." Ryoko shook her head. "It's how your uncle first found me."

She sighed.

"Not that it matters anyway. My magic is gone so I shouldn't be bothered about it."

"I don't think magic just goes away, Ryoko." Ayeka shook her head. "You were strong enough to draw energy from those gems...and that means you must be related to Jurai's royal house somehow. Haki is probably right, you know...and Sasami seems convinced that you are Kagato's daughter, also. Juraian magic doesn't just fade away. It's there always, until the person..."

She faltered, and Ryoko nodded her head.

"Till they die." She finished the sentence. "Which, according to you, Tenchi and Sasami, I did aboard Karasu."

"Yes, you did." Ayeka sighed. "But I still can't believe it would be gone quite so easily. There must be a way to get it back."

"Are you wanting to help me, Ayeka? Or are you just hoping to be rid of me?" Ryoko's tone was teasing, and Ayeka blushed.

"No, I'm not wanting to be rid of you." She said slowly. "After everything we've been through together, I think I'm strong enough to bear your company in pretty heavy doses these days, don't you agree?"

"The feeling is mutual." Ryoko grinned. "But if you have any ideas about my magic, please. I'd love to hear them."

"Well, when someone is sick on Jurai, the remedy is usually sap from a strong Jurai tree." Ayeka spread her hands. "I don't know if you qualify as sick - I mean, you seem well enough...but..."

"Trust me - if I can't fly, that's sick enough for me." Ryoko grimaced. "Tree sap, huh?"

"Yes." Ayeka nodded. "It's an old Jurai remedy, but it works better than any technology scientists here have tried to create."

"Well, I guess I'm willing to try anything." Ryoko sank back against the side of the bath. "What do you do? Poke a stick into it and then catch what runs out?"

"Ryoko!" Ayeka's expression became one of shock. "That would be cruel! You can't stab the tree - that won't do anything except cause it pain! Trees are living creatures, you know. You can't just force it to relinquish something to you. Would you like it if someone just poked you with a stick and expected you to help them?"

"You don't want an answer to that." Ryoko said dryly. "All right then. So sue me, I don't understand the whole tree-person relationship deal as well as I could do."

"Well, would you jab Ryo Ohki with a stick and expect her to fly for you?"

"No, she'd probably bite me." Ryoko admitted. "Okay. I get you. So what? You ask it nicely?"

"Yes." Ayeka nodded. Then she sighed. "Oh, but with your manners, you'll probably find a way to offend. I suppose I had better come wth you. My tree is trapped on planet Earth, but my mother's tree and my father's tree are still here. We can speak to one of them, I'm sure. They like me, even if they're not so enamoured of you."

Ryoko laughed.

"Well, your folks have never exactly loved me." She said dryly. "All right. I'm game to give it a shot. Thank you, Ayeka...I guess there's nothing to lose by trying."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"There are so many books down here."

Sasami stared up at the wall upon wall of ancient volumes that curled around the walls of the great palace archive, awe and wonder in her eyes as she took them all in. "Naoko-san, how many thousands of years of Juraian history are here, anyway? It's like a whole world of books...you could never read all of these in one life time!"

"Well, Sasami-denka, the palace archive holds a copy of every record ever written." The aging librarian cast her young companion a warm smile, leading the way between two old oaken shelves towards the back wall. "Everything relating to Jurai, from dynastic struggles to legend and myth. Accounts of all your ancestors, no doubt - some great Imperial warriors of Jurai and much much more. But you're right. There are millions of books here. Far too many to count, and certainly too many to read."

"Do you know where everything is down here?" Sasami raised her gaze to the other woman's. "I'm looking for books on the legend of Tsunami-sama. My...my mother was telling me the story and I was interested. Can we find that here?"

"Of course." Naoko nodded her wisened head, taking the princess by the hand and steering her gently around several shelves of dusty volumes. "As you can imagine, many people have put pen to parchment on this particular subject. Whether they be scientists trying to figure out the true origins of the Jurai Power, or devotees of the various cults the goddess has inspired over the ages...well, it's all here. This far wall is devoted to everything on Tsunami-sama...from her real life to the myth she has become."

"Her _real_ life?" Sasami's eyes widened. "Was she a real person then, Naoko-san?"

"Yes, my lady. Many, many milennia into Jurai's past, she was the princess of a very powerful tribe." Naoko's face broke into a gentle smile. "Much like yourself. She was very beautiful, and very well loved. She was credited with many miracles in her lifetime, but it was after her death that most of the magical things happened. The story goes that she descended into the core of the planet, and that by doing so she brought life to the whole of Jurai."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"There are always disbelievers, but nobody has ever yet proven that this account was false." She added. "But I'm probably confusing you, Sasami-denka. I'm sorry...you just wanted to know about the basic story, didn't you?"

"I'd like to know whatever there is to know, please." Sasami said quietly. "I'm very interested in Tsunami-sama. After all, she's ancient family to me, isn't that right? The leaders of her tribe are the ancestors of the Royal House of Jurai?"

"Indeed." Naoko eyed the child fondly. "You have been studying well, Lady Sasami. Your tutors will be most pleased with what you have learnt, when you begin classes again."

"Yes, classes." Sasami frowned. "Father hasn't mentioned that yet, though. Maybe now Ayeka is marrying, he won't bother so much about tutoring. It's so boring. I'd much rather find things out for myself."

"Then this is a good place to start." Naoko told her. "Help yourself to any volume you like, and if it's too high for you to reach, there are steps in the corner. If you have a problem, you know that I'll be around."

She bowed her head.

"I'll leave you to your research, Sasami-denka. Much luck with your hunt for knowledge!"

With that the old woman was gone, and Sasami drew her brows together, scrutinising the shelves above her.

"There are so many." She said with a sigh. "How am I meant to know where to begin?"

Grabbing the ladder Naoko had indicated, she rested it carefully up against one of the tallest bookcases, climbing carefully upwards as she ran an idle finger across the dusty spines of various books. The higher she climbed, the more dust-bound the volumes were, and with a start she realised these were older than the ones towards the ground.

"So this has to be a good place to begin." She mused, scanning her gaze along the shelf. "So long as I can read the writing. Some of the historical stuff my last tutor made me read was full of squiggles and lines that I couldn't make out at all."

At length she reached out a hand, pulling a thick volume down and examining it more clearly. It was bound with red covers, held together by thick black ribbon, and it was thick with dust that sent up a cloud as she turned it over, making her cough. Clutching her burden more tightly under her arm, she descended the ladder, padding across the library to one of the wooden desks set up near the tall narrow windows.

Slowly she opened it up, expecting more dust, but none came. Instead, the pages inside were bright and new, as if they had never been touched.

"Well, that's a good start." She mused aloud, running her finger over the title page. "And I can read it all right. I wonder how old this volume is. I don't think I've seen this style of book before."

She turned over another page, and then another, pausing at an illuminated manuscript that marked the second page. Though the style was old, and the colours had begun to weep into one another a little from age, Sasami realised that it was a sketch of the story Naoko had told her - of Tsunami descending into the planet's core.

"And all the world grew up with trees." She read beneath the image. "Blessed of Tsunami-sama, Goddess of Life. Wow. This is deep stuff."

She turned over more of the crisp white pages, reading passages here and there. It was written by hand, the work of an old scribe, and at times the characters were hard to make out, but she persevered. However, the story was little different from the one Naoko had related, and with a sigh she shut the book, getting to her feet and returning to the bookshelf.

This time she took down two volumes - one bound in dark green and the other in black. The first, she found, was an account of the tribes of Jurai that had lived on the planet in the Old Era. Though all the names and battles were interesting, she soon set it aside.

"History is all very well but that's not really what I'm trying to discover." She told herself. "I want to know about the legend Washu mentioned. The idea of her coming back...that story."

She opened the third book, her eyes widening in surprise as she realised the pages were blank. A frown touching her expression, she flicked slowly through the yellowed sheets, peering closely at the paper in case something had faded away with time...but try as she might she could not see anything.

"How weird is that!" She exclaimed. "Why is there an empty book up on this shelf? I don't understand. What has that got to do with Tsunami-sama?"

As she moved to shut the book, something caught her eye on the final sheet, and she paused, pulling it back open and smoothing it open at that page. A crude sketch of a tree decorated the final page, and beneath it was a short block of text written in the ancient hand Sasami found so hard to decipher. She sighed, screwing up her brow in concentration as she tried to make out the words.

"_When the darkness comes, so comes the light, and Tsunami-sama will rise to protect those she is sworn to guard for all eternity_." She read slowly and haltingly, running her finger under the line. "_When Jurai is in crisis, the goddess will awaken and bless one of her descendants with the power to protect all that she holds dear. For Tsunami lies in eternal slumber, entombed in the Heart of the World...but when the World is damaged, so she will rise again. It has been prophesied so through the ages, that Tsunami's chosen one will come_."

She sat back, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, that doesn't tell me much more than Washu, and she's not even from Jurai." She said with a sigh. "Looks like someone's handwriting exercise and they got bored so they doodled the tree. That's no good. I'm not finding anything out. I...hey! Wait just a minute!"

She faltered, pressing her finger to the page as she took in the sketch once again. Rough though it was, she had almost missed a minute detail that now stood out more strongly than anything else on the page. On the trunk of the tree, inscribed in the ancient characters of Jurai's old language, was the word 'sami'.

She bit her lip.

"It can't be...I must be reading it wrongly." She whispered. "It must be part of Tsunami's name...her title. It can't be part of _my_ name. Can it?"

"Sasami?"

Her father's voice made her start and she turned almost guiltily, meeting his quizzical gaze with a penitent one of her own.

"Father! Am I late for something I shouldn't be?"

"You didn't come to breakfast, and I was concerned about you." Haru sat down at his daughter's side, casting her a look of confusion. "Naoko told me you were in the library. Why are you here, Sasami-chan? You don't have any lessons to worry about at the moment, you know. We haven't even spoken about that situation now that you're back here full time."

"I know." Sasami reddened. "I'm sorry, Father. I was reading and I lost track of the time."

"Must have been some reading." Haru leant across to pick up the discarded green volume, reading the title with a frown. "Tsunami? Well, now that's a bit of an old subject for you, isn't it?"

"Well, not really." Sasami shook her head. "You see, since I flew on her ship and everything...I guess I wanted to know more."

Haru's expression underwent a change, and the levity faded from his dark claret eyes.

"I see." He said softly. "You know that you were very bad in taking that ship out of docking alone, Sasami-chan. You're not old enough to be flying a ship like that and Kamadake and Azaka should have known better. Even to help your sister...it was a bad thing to do."

"I know, but I had to go after her." Sasami said with a sigh. "And then everything got so involved. Father, are you really cross with me? I'm not as much of a little girl as you think I am now, you know. My adventures on Earth and everywhere else have made sure of that. And I love Ayeka...more than anything. I wanted to help her."

"Yes, I know. And no, I'm not really cross." Haru acknowledged. "I just worry for your safety. I have only two children, Sasami-chan. I don't wish harm to come to either of them."

He frowned.

"Especially since you've spent so much time in the company of space pirates." He added. "It's not good for either of you."

"Father, I'm not going to become a space criminal." Sasami giggled. "I promise I'm not. And I am happy to be back on Jurai, you know that. I missed you and Mother a whole lot, and I didn't like it when Kagato had you all locked away and everyone thought Ayeka and I were rebels. But I had fun in Space. I got to see so many new things...it was exciting. I'd like to travel a whole lot more."

"Perhaps when you have a ship of your own, rather than one loaned you by my fleet." Haru said cautiously. "After all, you're almost old enough to properly have a tree in your own name, instead of borrowing from family."

Sasami was silent for a moment. Then she raised soft crimson eyes to her father's darker ones.

"I think I already have a tree, Father." She admitted. "I'm not sure I'm totally happy about it, either, but I think that I do."

"Pardon me?" Haru looked bemused.

"Tsunami."

"Sasami, Tsunami is Jurai's tree." Haru shook his head. "She doesn't belong to any one of us. She's the property of all of us."

"I know. But I was reading this." Carefully the young girl picked up the black book, holding it out to him. "Daddy, when I was flying her ship, it was like she spoke to me. And she helped me to save Ryoko's life too, you know. I don't know how, but I know she did it through me. Like somehow she can talk to me where she can't talk to other people."

Colour drained from Haru's face as he read through the prophesy, then shut the book with a snap.

"Someone has been telling you fairy stories." He said abruptly. "That's all. You imagine you healed that pirate woman, but more likely she just came to consciousness after her accident. It was a coincidence, Sasami-chan. Nothing more than that."

"But Father..."

"Don't be so silly, Sasami." Haru shook his head, taking his daughter by the hand. "This is a myth, nothing more. Tsunami is the Tree of Life. She isn't a human spirit trapped beneath the ground. That's just an old story made up by people who didn't understand about Juraian trees."

"Daddy, there have been dreams, too. She's spoken to me in them and told me things that are true." Sasami pulled her hand away. "Things I couldn't have known. Things like Kagato being Ryoko's father, when Ryoko didn't even know it!"

"I won't hear that name from you again, Sasami." Haru's words held a warning note, and Sasami's brows drew together in confusion.

"Which? Kagato or Ryoko?"

"Either. They're both rotten fruit from the same twisted tree and your association with the woman has to stop." Haru said frankly. "If she's the one putting these ideas into your head..."

"No, Father. It's not her. It's Tsunami." Sasami shook her head. "I swear that's the truth. I'm not making it up...I don't tell lies!"

"Oh Sasami, I know you don't." Haru's tones softened. "But you can be mistaken, and what you're telling me - it just isn't possible. You're still a child. Still young. And Tsunami's tree doesn't bond with any one person. It never has."

"Not till now, anyway." An obstinate look flickered in Sasami's eyes. "Daddy, did you read what it said on that page?"

"It's just a fairy story, that's all."

"And on the tree?" Sasami demanded. "Part of my name is written on the tree. Did you notice that?"

"All right, enough of this." Haru said firmly. "You're jumping to wild conclusions and if this is the result of your adventures in space, I think it's high time we grounded you to Planet Jurai until you return to your senses."

"I'm not a little girl any more, Father!" Sasami's eyes became wide with indignation at this. "And I'm telling you what's true. Why don't you believe me? You're my Daddy, you're meant to believe what I tell you!"

"If you're not a little girl, then you're too old for such tales as this." Haru tapped the book. "I think you've spent enough time in here for one day. Come, Sasami. You haven't yet had breakfast, and people will be wondering where you are. Shutting yourself away in here is not like you, and you know it."

"No, it isn't." Sasami's eyes narrowed. "But it was like you, Father, when you were a boy. You used to come into this library, and sit at that table over there. And you used to write and write pages for your tutor because you wanted to get ahead and be the best you could be. You envied Uncle Azusa his claim to the throne because you knew that as his brother you'd be appointed Chief of Security and be excluded from the succession. You knew you would never inherit, because your magic was dormant - dead inside of you, no matter how much you tried to wake it. And yet you still worked so hard to make your family proud, even though Grandfather didn't like you and spent all his time focusing on Uncle Azusa."

Haru's expression became one of shock.

"Who told you those things?" He demanded angrily. "It's not true, Sasami! Your Grandfather..."

"Was a brave man who sacrificed his life defeating the criminal Kain." Sasami interrupted. "I know. He was a martyr and much beloved by his people. But you were glad when he finally died, because Uncle Azusa was always good to you where your father ignored you. You knew that he would never shut you out and make you feel less than worthy of Jurai blood, even though you could not master the Jurai Power in the way that he could!"

Haru stared at his daughter, becoming whiter and whiter by the second.

"Enough of your madness!" He exclaimed at last.

"It's not madness." Sasami shook her head. "It's Tsunami's memories. They're very clear, Father. Just like they happened yesterday."

"I said _enough_!" Haru thundered. "Enough of this! I won't have any more nonsense about Tsunami!"

"But Father..."

"I said no." Haru grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, pulling her to her feet and propelling her out of the library. "You are barred from coming down here again. Do you understand me? I won't have this! I won't!"

Sasami eyed her father in troubled silence, taking in the agitation in his expression.

"You know I'm telling the truth." She said softly. "So why do you keep saying that I'm not?"

"Sasami! I won't warn you again!"

"Fine." Sasami sighed. "In that case, I'll go to my room."

"Yes. You do that. I'll make sure breakfast is sent up to you." Haru seemed to calm slightly at this. "And forget this craziness about Tsunami. It's just a legend, nothing more...and the sooner you realise that, the better!"

--------------------------------------

"So this is it, huh?"

Ryoko ran her fingers along the wall, feeling the indentations beneath their tips. "The place where all the Royal Trees rest. I heard about it, but I've never been here."

"Never?"

Ayeka paused, turning to cast her a surprised look. "Not even when you were my uncle's ward?"

"Your father's maid, more like it." Ryoko curled her lip, shaking her head. "No, Ayeka. As soon as he reasonably could, your Daddy had me confined to servant quarters. He wouldn't have let me anywhere near here...not somewhere so sacred to Jurai royalty. You should realise that."

"Perhaps." Ayeka turned to gaze up at the crowning trees, visible above the high stone walls. "But with your flying and everything else, well..."

"I didn't know it was here." Ryoko shook her head. "And I couldn't invade what I never found. Besides, I've never understood your people and their obsession with trees. Give me Ryo Ohki any day of the week."

"Well, I miss Ryu Oh like a member of my family." Ayeka looked wistful. "Since my last adventure with Haki, I think it's unlikely I'll be making a trip to Earth any time soon, so I must get used to being parted from him permanently. But it's difficult sometimes. To come here, where all the trees of my family stand, and see Ryu Oh's spot empty."

"Can't you bring him home?"

"He's rooted to the old ship." Ayeka shook her head. "The tree that resides near the Masaki shrine will stay on the Earth forever. And if I can't get there to bring back a branch, well, he'll stay on Earth forever. I think the planet can sustain him, but he won't ever be a ship again. The atmosphere and the elements of the planet are wrong. He just wouldn't be able to complete the transformation."

"I see." Ryoko pursed her lips. "I didn't realise it was all so complicated. I just thought it was a big glowing tree that spat out light from time to time."

"You really are a heathen sometimes, you know that?"

"Hey! Blame your father!" Ryoko put her hands on her hips. Ayeka shrugged her shoulders.

"That is neither here nor there." She said dismissively. "Are you coming inside or not? Because I'd rather we weren't seen - even if my uncle has gone sweet on you, I don't think other members of the court will be quite so understanding."

"No, I doubt they would be." Ryoko said ruefully. "I'm right behind you. I hate walking everywhere. It's such a drag."

"Well, with any luck we'll put a stop to that and you can go home." Ayeka said. Her brows knitted together. "If you have one of those. I mean, honestly and truthfully, Ryoko - where do you live?"

"Aside from aboard Ryo Ohki?" Ryoko asked. Ayeka nodded her head.

"Yes. Aside from that."

"Tenchi's house not good enough an answer for you?"

"Before Tenchi's house. You must have had somewhere you went back to when you'd done spoiling and desecrating and doing whatever other things you pirates do - I really dread to think what exactly that entails."

"Not really. Didn't like to be tied down and it's easier to get caught if you have roots." Ryoko glanced up at the trees as they made their way slowly through the grounds. "Maybe that's why I'm not cut out for the whole tree thing. Roots just aren't my specialty."

"And now?" Ayeka questioned.

"Providing I get my magic back, I'm heading to the Earth with Tenchi." A slightly pink tinge touched Ryoko's cheeks. "He asked me to come, so I know I'm welcome."

"I see." Ayeka did not speak again for a few minutes, and they reached their destination in silence.

At the furthest end of the forest of Royal Trees there stood one with a broad trunk, and Ayeka approached it slowly, bowing her head.

"Hello, Kanaye-san." She said softly. "Do you remember me?"

The tree's branches glowed with light, sending irridescent strands to the ground and Ayeka's features broke into a smile.

"I know, it's been some time since I was small enough to ride with you." She admitted. "But I haven't forgotten how you were the fastest and the sleekest of ships when my father took you out on display. I've come to ask a favour of you, Kanaye-san. Do you think you can help me?"

Ryoko stood back, folding her arms against her chest as more delicate beams of light flared from the great tree's branches, touching the ground and illuminating the blades of grass around them.

"Is that a yes light or a no light?" She asked at length. "I don't have a clue how you know what he's saying."

She faltered. "It _is_ a he, right?"

"Ryoko!" Ayeka glared at her companion. "Just be quiet, will you? Kanaye-san is an old and distinguished family friend - my father's dear ship - and I won't have you being off-hand about him when you need his help. All right? Either be polite or shut up - one or the other."

"Fine." Ryoko held up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean offence. I just don't speak Jurai tree."

"Kanaye-san, my _friend_ here has a slight ailment." Ayeka emphasised the word friend, sending the pirate a dark look. "Aside from her attitude. She seems to have lost her natural magic in a battle with a dangerous space criminal - one who meant me great harm. We wondered if your sap might help her recover her native skills."

There were more beams of light, and Ayeka covered her mouth with her hand, smothering a smile.

"Oh yes. Yes, I know." She said with a nod. "But either way, she does need your help."

"What did he say?" Ryoko looked suspicious. Ayeka shook her head.

"Never you mind." She said, amused. "Just rest assured it was very true."

"Bah." Ryoko glared at her. "You're winding me up. I thought you were going to help me."

"And so I am." Ayeka reached up on her tiptoes, cupping her hand beneath one of Kanaye's branches as something shimmered and glowed from the dark wood. At length she stepped back, holding her hands out to Ryoko, who stared at her, non-plussed.

"What now?" She demanded. Ayeka rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Ryoko. Sometimes I despair of you." She said wearily. "Just hold out your hands...together, like mine are."

"Like this?" Ryoko imitated her companion, and Ayeka nodded her head.

"Just like that." She agreed. "But don't allow any gaps between them. Kanaye-san won't be happy if you waste what he's given you - it's a piece of his life energy as much as it is anything else. You should be grateful he's taken pity on you. Trees have long memories, you know, and my father knows all there is to know about space pirates with the name Ryoko."

"I see." Ryoko frowned, pressing her hands together tightly. "Well, if it works, I'll hug and kiss the damn tree as much as you want, I swear I will."

"I don't think you need go that far." Ayeka responded dryly. Carefully she tilted her hands over Ryoko's, and the pirate watched as a single drop of glinting liquid slid slowly from Ayeka's soft hands to Ryoko's still-scarred ones. For a moment, she just looked at it. Then she glanced up.

"Is that it?"

"You don't need any more than that." Ayeka assured her. "Just drink it already, will you? I've already spent enough time with you this morning, and heaven knows I have enough things to do already without running around after a grounded space pirate."

"Oh well. Here goes." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders, lifting her palms to her lips and tipping the droplet into her mouth. She pulled a graphic face, sticking out her tongue.

"Ew! Ayeka, are you trying to kill me? What's in that?"

"It's tree sap. Not honey." Ayeka said unsympathetically. "Nobody said it would taste nice."

"Bah." Ryoko grimaced again. "It's vile. Truly vile. You feed this to all your patients? Your people are more sadistic than I thought!"

"But has it worked?" Ayeka looked questioning. Ryoko frowned.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Should it work right away? Or...?"

"If you were Juraian in the way Sasami and I are, I'd say yes." Ayeka admitted. "But you're only half Juraian, and we have no idea what your mother was."

She glanced the pirate up and down, then,

"Maybe that's a good thing. But either way, it's hard to tell."

"Thanks." Ryoko sighed.

"That's what you should say to Kanaye-san, don't forget." Ayeka raised an eyebrow. Ryoko rolled her eyes, but obediently shuffled towards the tree. Bowing her head, she imitated Ayeka's earlier movements.

"Thank you, I guess." She mumbled. "And erm, I'm sorry if I offended you."

Kanaye's beams flickered over her, and then were gone, and the tree stood silent and still once more. Ayeka nodded.

"That's it." She said simply. "Let's go."

"I'm still not sure I feel any different." Ryoko owned, as they made their way slowly back towards the main gate. "Except that I've had laced alcohol on dirt cheap space stations that tasted better than that stuff. I'm going to be tasting this for weeks."

"Stop moaning. We tried." Ayeka told her firmly. "And now you're going to have to look after yourself. Father and Takeru-san will be wondering where I've got to, and since I am the one about to get married, I suppose I should make an appearance at all of their gatherings beforehand. Keep out of trouble, Ryoko. And don't tell Father we've been here if you can help it. It's probably not a good thing to have to explain to him days before I get married."

"I don't speak to your father if I can help it." Ryoko assured her. "Bye, Ayeka. Have fun getting primped."

She paused, then,

"And even if it doesn't work - I guess, thank you." She added. "At least you were more use than Washu."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Ayeka said with a rueful smile. "Very well. No doubt I shall see you later."

"No doubt." Ryoko echoed, watching the Princess walk sedately back towards the palace. She sighed, glancing down at her hands.

"Eww." She murmured. "What a taste. Oh well. I've probably experienced worse."

She turned, heading in the opposite direction from the palace, kicking idly at the ground as she walked. It was a bright day indeed, but then, she mused, it rarely was anything else on this planet. For a moment she paused, enjoying the serenity that flooded her senses. Birds every colour of the rainbow sang as they flew in an arc over her head, and water rippled by in the many streams and rivers that were the planet's main transportation network. Across the banks of the water, houses of all sizes had sprung up over the ages, and for the first time Ryoko saw a strange kind of beauty in this oddball planet.

"But that's probably because I'm doped on tree juice." She decided wryly. "God knows what it does to the senses. Maybe that's why everyone on this rock is so in love with the place...it would sure explain a lot."

A prickle at the back of her senses told her that she was not alone, and she turned, casting her gaze across the landscape. There was noone immediately visible, however, and she frowned, shaking her head.

"Imagining things." She muttered. "But I could have sworn..."

She trailed off, trying to focus on the vague sensation twitching at the back of her brain. From above her there was a rustle, and then a yowl of joy as something small and furry descended at speed towards her, clinging hold of her clothing and almost knocking her flat to the ground. A flare of joy echoed in her own brain, and her frown deepened as she reached up to pluck Ryo Ohki off her shoulder. Something about the cabbit's expression made her look twice, and she she stared deep into the amber eyes, trying to make sense of what she saw.

"Where have you been hiding, you little monkey?" She demanded. "I've been looking for you all over the place. Off with Sasami again?"

Ryo Ohki looked indignant, pawing at her hand, and Ryoko's eyes widened as realisation sank in.

"_Ryo Ohki_!" She whispered. "But...I can feel you again! You're there! Inside my head!"

Ryo Ohki mewed, struggling out of her grip and back up onto her shoulder, curling herself up against her mistress's neck and beginning to wash herself thoroughly. A smile touched Ryoko's lips.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. It's impossible to find a tiny cabbit in a place like this without a search party." She said affectionately. "Were you trying to reach me too? Poor kid. Guess I scared you, huh?"

Ryo Ohki paused in her cleaning, rubbing up against Ryoko's ear with a soft purr of contentment. Ryoko laughed.

"Yes, I know. It's good to have you back too." She agreed. "And if I can speak to you again, that means that Ayeka was right. Kanaye's sap has helped me. Even if all it's done is brought back my contact with you, Ryo Ohki, we can still leave this blessed planet now. We can take Tenchi to the Earth and we can have a whole new adventure together. That's good enough for me, at least to begin with. And maybe the other things will come back too, huh?"

Ryo Ohki mewed her agreement, resuming her wash and Ryoko reached up a hand to scratch the small creature under the chin.

"Lets not do that again, huh?" She murmured. "I guess I get how Ayeka feels about Ryu Oh, what with being ripped away from you like that. Oh, but who knows? Maybe we'll bring her a branch from her tree one of these days. I mean, we are going that way...right, Ryo Ohki? It's not like it'd be a huge detour to make. And I am taking Tenchi with me...the least I can do is give her a bit of twig. After all, I know which I'd rather have out of the deal!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Well, so much for bright ideas.

Washu pushed open the door of her chamber, stepping out into the bright Jurai sunlight. A frown marred her features, however, preoccupation in her sharp green eyes as she crossed the grass, heading away from the palace grounds.

"Some scientist I am, if I can't even come up with a backup strategy." She muttered, twisting her fingers idly together as she made her way slowly along the twisting pathway. It was a breathtaking view, but all was lost to Washu today, so deep in thought was she. She paused for a moment as she reached the edge of the royal enclosures, staring up at the clear, glittering sky.

"Idiot." She berated herself out loud. "That's what you are. Call yourself a genius? Some joke that is."

"Washu? Oh, Washu-san, it is you!"

Washu turned her head, her heart sinking into her boots as she recognised the speaker.

"Mihoshi." She said wearily. "What can I do for you, huh? I was taking a walk - no offence, but it's something of a private errand."

"Oh, I see." Mihoshi looked non-plussed. Then, "Oh! Kiyone wanted me to ask you if you were going to come back with us when we leave Jurai. We've got permission from HQ to stay for Ayeka's wedding, since we've had invites and all - but we have to leave the day after and we were wondering if you were going to come too. After all, I know you have a lot of work to do and, well, this is a long way from your lab."

Washu was silent for a moment. Then she turned her gaze away, staring off towards the horizon. Slowly she shook her head.

"I do want to leave Jurai,and I do have more than enough work to do." She said quietly. "But I don't know if I can get away just yet. You see, I've hooked up something in my chamber at the palace, and well, the calculations I'm doing are...of some importance. I don't want to interrupt my thought pattern again. It's for my latest invention, and...you know how it is."

"Not really, but I guess that's because I'm not a genius." Mihoshi admitted, offering a wide beam. "So you're not going to fly with us? That's a shame, but oh well. If you have work here and all, I guess you have to put that first. I mean, I really don't want to go so soon - it seems so rude - but what can you do when duty calls, huh? They rely on Kiyone and I so much at Headquarters now, you know!"

"So I understand." Washu's expression softened. "They haven't seen fit to punish you, then, for your little escapade with Ryoko?"

"Oh no. The chief was very understanding about that." Mihoshi assured her. "He's such a sweet pea, he always understands. And besides, Ryoko was unhappy in the prison cell. I told Kiyone she should just tell the chief that and that she was our friend - it'd all work out. Ryoko's not really that scary. Not like that weird Haki guy."

"I agree." Washu nodded. "Haki was something else. Something else indeed."

A shadow touched her expression.

"Will you excuse me, Mihoshi?" She added. "I'm running a little late as it is."

"Oh, for sure." Mihoshi dimpled. "I'll see you later, Washu. I have to go find Kiyone - we haven't even had breakfast yet and I'm starving hungry!"

With a wave, the young officer turned on her heel, hurrying off across the fields, and Washu bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No, Ryoko isn't scary." She said with a sigh. "Nor is she focused, or even half of what Kichi and I hoped to achieve. Have you died in vain, my old friend? I hope not. Something must be salvaged from this experiment...but I don't know quite what. Not yet. If a battle with one such as Haki can end so badly for her, then we have some serious problems. The data I've been picking up since we arrived on Jurai all points to the same thing...the thing that I've always feared might happen. Have I gambled on something that isn't going to pan out? Ryoko's such an unreliable test subject, and if she has lost all of her magic now, I'm really back at the drawing board. I don't have any of Kagato's genetic material left, unfortunately...what a waste of good DNA."

She bit her lip, closing her eyes against her tears.

"This is science." She whispered. "And I created Ryoko to serve a purpose - a vitally important purpose. But can I really throw her into the ring to fulfil that purpose if it's a certainty that she'd lose the fight? Even as a scientist, I'm not sure that's a test I want to run. I shouldn't be so attached to one of my lab specimens - but then I guess that's what happens when you use your own DNA to craft something. Even something as wild and impulsive as Ryoko."

She continued along the dirt track, her brow knitting together as the pathway became more and more overgrown and less and less well defined. It was not often walked, this route, and she was pretty sure she knew exactly why. As she reached a clearing, the tall, stout trees that marked the Jurai skyline seemed to peter out and the bright green grass was replaced by a brassy, hard leafed plant that scratched and bit at the ankles as she walked through it's branches. Soon, she could go no further, and she paused, resting her hands on the slat of the high wooden fence as she peered through the gap.

On the other side, amidst tangled briars and sharp thorns, grew a single tree. Tall and dark, its shadow spread across the landscape, and around the base of the trunk, even the unfriendly thorn plants seemed loath to grow. Barren and dry, the soil was charred and scorched by the heat of the sun, and dark reddish patches stained the earth nearby, as if some savage animal had fought a wild and vicious battle in it's shade.

She raised her gaze, taking in the twisted, dark branches and the scattering of deformed leaves that still clung hopelessly to them. The centre of the tree was a dank hollow. To all appearances, the plant appeared to be long dead, but Washu knew better.

Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a small box-like device, resting it on the top of the fence slat as she watched the digital dial flicker and then take a reading. Glancing at it, her expression became even more troubled.

"As I thought." She murmured. "Souja does still live. And while he does, his master must also live...somewhere in the Universe. How Kagato survived the battle with Tenchi, I don't know. But I was always afraid that he had. That Tenchi and Ayeka's descriptions were so similar to Yosho-dono's own story of his prior battle with Kagato. He thought he'd already killed him, and yet Kagato came back. For one who's soul is so deeply entwined in dark magic, there is only one possible explanation for all of this. Kagato doesn't die so easily, not even under the blade of the Jurai Power. His power is Juraian itself...and it's obviously not going to be quite so easy to beat down."

"Washu-chan? Why are you all the way out here?"

Tenchi's voice startled her and she turned, clinging tightly to the fence as she took in his curious expression. "Mihoshi said she saw you come this way, and I wondered why. There's nothing out here, is there? Just scrub and wild land. Nothing else."

"_Something_ else, Tenchi." Washu shook her head. She lifted her hand, pointing through the gap in the fence. "There. Can you see through the plants and debris? Can you see what I see?"

"I see dead wood." Tenchi frowned. "What of it?"

"Not dead wood, I'm afraid." Washu looked troubled. "That's Souja, Tenchi. A Tree of Jurai. At least, that's what he was, once upon a time."

"I see." Tenchi pursed his lips. "And what is he now, Washu?"

"Something dark and twisted, in pain but unable to escape it." Washu said with a sigh. "Souja was Kagato's ship, you see. Kagato's tree. They exiled him here after you defeated him - that's what I understood. And the stories seem to be true - here he is, surrounded by wild briar and other strong Juraian plants. They want to keep people away from him - stop children from climbing him and playing games near him in case they get infected by his poison. Every other tree on Jurai gives life, Tenchi...because they are the children of Tsunami. But Souja brings death - so the stories say. The sap from his tree means madness or death for anyone who comes into contact with it. So they shut him away in here, and wait for him to die."

"That's so sad." Tenchi's eyes softened. "And will he die?"

"Well, without a master, a Jurai tree might well age and die." Washu leant up against the fence, folding her arms across her chest. "But I don't know, Tenchi. I think that Souja is very much alive, and that he's likely to stay that way - at least for the time being. I can't be completely sure, you realise...but I've had suspicions for a long time about something like this. Now, with my most recent data, I'm almost sure."

She reached over to pick up her device, holding it out to him and Tenchi took it, staring at it non-plussed.

"I'm guessing these numbers mean something, but I don't know what." He owned, handing it back. "I'm assuming it's not a good thing though, is it?"

"That would be an understatement." Washu said grimly. "There's a life force inside that tree, Tenchi. A life force that I can't completely account for. It's not Souja - it's something else, and I don't know quite what. Obviously, I have my suspicions...but the data isn't entirely consistant for a Prince of Jurai. The genetic structure just doesn't seem to be right."

Tenchi's eyes widened.

"You think _Kagato's_ inside that tree?" He demanded. Washu shrugged.

"I don't know." She owned. "And I'm not likely to be able to get much closer to find out. Souja is exiled. Anyone going near him faces serious penalties - if they survive the encounter in the first place. I'm not equipped to go in there and take samples from the wood, much as I'd like to do it. All I can do is pick up atmospheric readings and hope I can piece enough data together to work out what exactly it is I've found. The trouble is that Jurai is so full of life signs - it's easy to confuse even the most sophisticated of equipment."

"Do you think whatever it is is dangerous?"

"Right now, no." Washu shook her head. "Whatever it is is dormant, and has been for some time."

"Then it might stay that way forever."

"Perhaps." Washu agreed. "But something bothers me about it, that's all. I guess I have the usual scientific curiosity - I won't be satisfied until I have some kind of explanation for what's going on here."

"Could it really be Kagato?" Tenchi asked. "Or what's left of him after I beat him? Because, you know, there wasn't much. He seemed pretty dead to me. And I didn't think Juraians could inhabit their trees. They bond with them, but this is something completely different. It doesn't sound quite right."

"Yes, you're right." Washu sighed. "More questions than answers, that's all. As usual."

"Perhaps you're reading too much into it." Tenchi suggested. "It's a horrible sight, and it's a tragic story for the poor tree, but there's not much that we can do about it. Come back to the palace, Washu-chan. The Emperor will want to know why you're poking around here if he finds out...and I doubt he'd like any of your reasons."

"Me either." Washu acknowledged. "All right. I guess you do have a point. And I do have some good data readings for this morning, so it's something more to be working on."

She pocketed her device, turning on her heel and glancing up at him.

"What brought you out here this morning?"

"I was looking for Ryoko, actually." Tenchi admitted, offering her a sheepish smile. "I haven't seen her since first thing, and..."

"First thing, huh?" Washu arched an eyebrow. "Tenchi Masaki, what have you been getting up to? What would your grandfather say? I'm ashamed of you! And in a stranger's home, too!"

Tenchi reddened, and Washu laughed, nudging him with her elbow.

"Oh, I knew it. You and Ryoko." She said playfully. "You don't have to lie to me. Washu knows it all. I'm not a genius for nothing, you know."

"Nothing happened between Ryoko and I last night...or this morning for that matter." Tenchi recovered himself, sending the scientist a glare. "Stop putting innuendoes on an innocent conversation - and stop doing it so loudly! I don't want to offend anyone on this planet while we're here, all right?"

Washu sighed.

"Tenchi, sometimes you can be so inflexible." She scolded. "Learn to take a joke, will you? I was only playing with you."

"Well, it's not a joke to me." Tenchi said flatly. Washu eyed him keenly.

"She's made quite the impression on you, though." She murmured. "I've noticed that. Maybe nothing happened last night, Tenchi...but that's not to say it won't happen. Especially since Ayeka is engaged to be married...am I right?"

"Washu, this is none of your business." Tenchi's discomfort was all too obvious by now, and Washu laughed.

"I see." She said, amused. "Well, don't let her lead you astray. She's a handful, that one. Lost and wild and oblivious to her own best interests some of the time. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Well, we'll find out." Tenchi's colour returned to normal, and he spread his hands. "Meantime, I'm not going to discuss this with you. Anything like that is between me and Ryoko and noone else."

Washu eyed him thoughtfully for a moment. Then she changed the subject.

"You'll be leaving Jurai, when Ayeka gets married?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Ryoko will give me a lift to the Earth. Why?"

"It seems everyone is planning to leave the planet quite soon." Washu said pensively. "I'm not quite sure if I'm going to join them yet or not. There's still a lot to discover here...and my analyses are so incomplete. And yet, there's so much left undone at my laboratory also. I'm torn, if you want the truth."

"Do you ever pass a day without thinking of some project or other?" Tenchi asked teasingly. Washu shrugged her shoulders.

"What else do I have to spend my time thinking about?" She asked simply. "I like my life, you know. I don't have family to run after, or responsibilities like that. I'm my own mistress, I make my own decisions and I spend my time creating and developing new things that noone else has ever seen or thought about. It's a good feeling, when you create something new. Something that will make a difference somehow, even if it's just a little bit."

"Well, you sure made a difference to our last big battle situation." Tenchi acknowledged. "Your devices came in very handy then...thank you, Washu."

"Oh, you're always welcome." Washu dismissed it with a flick of her hand. "Thanks to you people I'm not locked up in a rock any more, trapped inside the Earth. Guess I don't mind doing you a few itty bitty easy peasy favours. I mean, it does seem only fair."

She paused, turning to glance back over her shoulder at the shadowy form of Souja.

"Maybe that's why this bothers me so much." She added. "Souja is a prisoner, just like I was. Unable to get free, trapped by a force he can't control or manipulate. It's a helpless feeling, Tenchi. A hopeless destiny. I suppose I feel for him because of that."

"I guess that does make sense." Tenchi's expression softened. "But you're free now, Washu-chan. That was a long time ago."

"Yes, I suppose it was. A lot has happened since." Washu agreed. "All right, then. I'd better get back to my work. And no doubt there's a certain golden eyed beauty flitting around these parts somewhere...so I'll leave you to it."

"Washu." Tenchi's face coloured again, and Washu grinned.

"Its sweet, you know, when you blush like that." She observed, making him even more uncomfortable as she did so. "Just be sure you know what you're getting into, okay? Ryoko's middle name is trouble...or it would be, if she had one."

"I think I'll be all right." Tenchi assured her. "Bye, Washu-chan. Good luck with your study."

"Thank you, though hopefully I shan't be needing it." Washu replied, raising her hand in a wave. "After all, I'm a scientist, Tenchi. I don't believe in luck!"

----------------------------------------

Well, this was the last place she had expected to spend her morning.

Ryoko stood in the doorway of the throne room, hesitating as she took in her surroundings for the first time. The walkway ahead of her was long, with many steps up to the big chair that housed the Imperial Throne. Everything about this room screamed power and domination, and for some reason, it made her blood run cold. Too much power. Too much domination. The people of Jurai had always done exactly as they pleased.

"Although I suppose right now I should be glad of that, considering they have the Galaxy Police in their back pocket." She mused to herself, making her way slowly into the chamber and taking purposeful steps towards the first flight of stairs. The council chairs were empty, and for this she was glad - to make this trip alone was hard enough without the whole of the Juraian court staring at her with loathing in their eyes.

"And I was just minding my business, looking for Tenchi." She muttered. "Typical. They call and you better come running, else God knows what will happen to you. I swear, Kamadake is not going on my Christmas list. That's twice this morning he's interfered with a message from the Emperor. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was doing it on purpose."

She faltered, turning to glance back the way she had come, but the knight was long gone and there was noone else there. The big doors swung shut behind her with a creak and a groan, and she swallowed hard.

"One way to go now." She told herself. "Either you've got the Emperor's backing or you're locked in a chamber you might or might not be able to escape from should they try and make an arrest. Don't panic - stay cool. It's fine. Ayeka said as much. It's just a formality, that's all this is. He's already asked me enough questions...you have nothing to worry about, Ryoko."

As she mounted the first tier of steps, a memory of her conversation with Tenchi flitted through her mind, and her cheeks coloured slightly as she remembered his kiss.

"I can't go back to jail now. Too much to lose." She told herself resolutely, stalking forwards with the determination of a soldier asked to go out into No-man's land. "If they try to arrest you, well, you'll just have to hope your magic is more recovered than it seems to be right at the moment. I'll grab Tenchi, call on Ryo Ohki and we'll be out of here before they can say space dust. I know this palace and I know all of the hiding places. Sure, I'm not twelve years old any more. But that doesn't make much of a difference. They'll find it a real challenge if they try and put me back behind bars."

"Ryoko-san."

The Emperor's voice startled her out of her reverie and she raised her gaze, realising that her thoughts had brought her to the top of the final flight of steps. For a moment, she gazed at him, confused and wary. Then she caught the eye of Ayeka's father, standing not far from the throne, and colour blazed through her cheeks. Clenching her fists at her side to control the anger inside her, she bowed her head, forcing herself to remain silent.

"Well, you came promptly." Azusa observed, and she glanced up again, meeting his gaze with a questioning one of his own. "I only sent Kamadake with the message a short time ago."

"I was walking in the grounds when he found me, Azusa-heika." Ryoko marshalled her tones into something approaching respect. "And I thought that I probably should come right here. After all, you are the Emperor and all of that."

"Yes, I am." Azusa looked thoughtful, and behind him, Haru snorted.

"Such respect from a Space Pirate." He said scornfully. "We already know your true nature, Ryoko...and how little you respect the Lord Azusa's position in this universe. Maybe you can conceal it behind honey-coated words right now, but I'm not fooled. Not even for one moment. You spoke the truth to us the other day...anything else you try and say is obviously going to prove a lie."

"That depends entirely on the questions I'm being asked, Haru-dono." Ryoko's tone remained level, but there was a glint of anger in the depths of her amber eyes. "Though I'm sure you already have all the information you need from me...after all, that serum of yours was very persuasive."

"It's standard procedure to interrogate those who are potentially dangerous to Jurai with the use of truth serum." Haru spread his hands. "Whether they know about it or not. But you've faced the courts before, Ryoko. You should have expected it."

"Maybe I should." Ryoko nodded her head. "But with all due respect, Haru-dono, I was in rather bad shape at the time. I guess my wits were not as fully about me as they are now."

"Enough." Azusa raised his hand, and Haru, who had opened his lips to respond, shut them again, sending his brother a mutinous look.

"I did not call Ryoko here so you two could continue an age old disagreement." The Emperor spoke quietly. "Haru-chan, I would like to be left alone with Ryoko, if you do not mind."

"Alone with her?" Haru's expression became one of shock. "Azusa, are you quite mad? You know what she's capable of...what she might do to you. I am your chief of security...if anyone should be here with you, it should be me!"

"Nonetheless, I feel safe enough to ask you to leave." Azusa said softly. "Remember, Haru, I am not defenceless. The Power of Jurai will keep me safe, should I need to wield it...although I have a feeling that I will not."

Ryoko watched the mixture of emotions that crossed Haru's face, a slight feeling of vindictive pleasure settling inside of her. At length the Prince turned, and with a great show of displeasure, made his way down the steps and out through another door that the pirate had not observed before. She glanced at it, pursing her lips. So there were at least two escape routes. That was good to know.

"Well, Ryoko-san. Won't you take a seat?"

Azusa's voice startled her back to where she was and she looked startled, glancing down at the stool that had apparently appeared from nowhere. She eyed it warily, and Azusa laughed.

"Come, Ryoko. You don't think I mean you harm, do you?" He asked gently. "I just want to talk to you. That is all."

"I see." Ryoko touched the seat cautiously, then obediently sat down, crossing her arms over her chest. "What about, Azusa-heika?"

"Well, there are a few things on my mind." Azusa admitted. "Firstly, though, there is the matter of your pardon."

Ryoko tensed at this, and Azusa reached out a hand, laying it gently on her arm. The same tingling of magic flickered through Ryoko's skin, and she glanced up at him, surprise on her face.

"You don't need to be afraid of a surprise ambush." The Emperor told her quietly. "The Galaxy Police issued a formal statement to my office this morning, agreeing with the proposals I set forward. Since you have already served part of your term, and since you were an integral part of destroying the threat posed by Haki and rescuing my niece from his clutches, they have agreed to review your conviction. As of this moment you are officially a free woman."

"A free..." Ryoko faltered, then, "You're sure? I mean, they won't change their minds and hunt me down again the moment I leave this planet?"

"They will not." Azusa withdrew his hand, folding it in his lap with the other as he eyed her keenly. "But I was advised that if you were to return to your life of crime, there would be no such protection for the future. All of your old convictions may then come up against you - so beware. Do not waste this chance you have been given to do right, Ryoko. You have caused enough trouble in your lifetime as it is."

"I've no plans to do anything like that, at least not at the moment." Ryoko said with a shrug. "I've more important things to think about...including getting off Jurai."

"You are not happy to be here, are you?"

"It's not exactly a place I'm welcome, no."

"Well, I hope you feel you are welcome here, at the very least." Azusa smiled. "I still look at you and see that tiny girl out on the street, blood on her fingers and confusion in her eyes. I had no idea we'd face each other in this way at some point in our lives. I'm glad to have the opportunity to speak to you again, Ryoko-chan. I have always felt that I let your mother down."

"My mother?" Ryoko's expression became confused. "Did you know her, then?"

"No, not at all." Azusa shook his head. "We never met in this life, and I don't even remember her name. No. But I did promise myself that we would see you safe. Whatever force slew your mother could easily have come back for you, and I did not want to let a small child perish in the cold night air."

"I'm not a little girl any more." Ryoko shrugged. "It's a long time ago now."

She paused, then,

"And her name was Kichi." She added. "My mother. That was her name."

"So it was." Azusa smiled. "Yes. I remember quite clearly now...you told me her name was Kichi."

"Is that all you wanted, then? To tell me I'm reprieved and to reminisce about my mother's murder?" Ryoko asked warily. "Because if it is..."

"No, there is one other thing." Azusa shook his head. "I realise that you are no longer under the influence of the serum, and that the answers you give me might not be entirely truthful ones. But when we spoke the last time, Ryoko, you were not fully recovered from your wounds. You were emotional and tired and I am not sure your answers were as helpful as they might have been. I hoped to ask you a couple of things again - just in case you have clearer recollections, now your mind is healed."

Ryoko frowned, drawing her brows together in confusion. Then understanding flickered in her eyes and she shook her head.

"The gems." She said softly. "You want to know about the gems."

"Yes, Ryoko, I must confess that I do." Azusa nodded his head. "Where they came from, how you came to have them, what kind of power they unleashed. And how you managed to wield it against Haki, when at best you are only half Juraian. More, I must ask the question - how is it you are standing here before me, when more than one witness claimed your heart ceased to beat at the scene? All of it seems beyond comprehension. I need to understand."

"You're not the only one." Ryoko sighed. "I told you then and I'll tell you now, I don't know how those gems work. I got them from Haki - I stole two of them from him when his ship was under fire from Galaxy Police. I didn't really know what they would do, and that's the truth - I just stored them aboard Ryo Ohki until I could figure out what to do with them. I guess I thought they might be worth money, or something. I had no idea they would bond with me, and I'm really not that happy that they did."

"And the third gem?"

"You'll have to ask Sasami. She's the one who brought it aboard Karasu." Ryoko spread her hands.

"Sasami." Azusa looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes. I see. But it was you who the gems chose, Ryoko. Not Sasami and not Ayeka. Nor Tenchi. It was you. Maybe, if you are Kagato's child, that explains it to some degree...but...there is more to it than that. There must be! I don't understand why they would choose you over a true child of Jurai. Your magic has never been trained or taught to you properly. Many of your gifts are not of this planet and their origins are in themselves unknown. It's said that the power of Tsunami resides in those gems...how is it that you were able to use them so quickly? And more, why did Tsunami use Sasami as a vessel to bring you back to life? None of it makes any sense to me, and I don't like it at all."

"Look, I can't answer any of that." Ryoko shook her head impatiently. "If you want to pump me full of that truth stuff again, you can. I'll just give you the same answers. I don't know how Sasami saved me. I wasn't exactly in a position to take notes at the time. My only connection to the gems is Kagato, but why Sasami brought the final gem to me I really don't know. Maybe because she already knew I had the others. Perhaps that's some part of it - but I can't be sure. Either way, the whole thing is over now. The gems are safely in your vault and I don't have to go near them ever again. That's an arrangement that suits me fine - all the money in the world couldn't make me take them up again."

"I see." Azusa nodded his head. "And I believe your words, Ryoko-chan. "But you have to understand, these are Juraian gemstones. Juraian treasures which only those who possess any part of the Jurai Power have ever been able to touch. Now they are dead and cold in the vault, it's true - and nothing anyone can do seems to awaken their mystic energy. Even my own touch doesn't bring forth anything but the faintest glimmer of light. Many lesser nobles have tried to touch them and have failed to even bring their fingers into contact with it. Nobles who possess elements of Jurai power, just as you do. You can see why we're confused. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Well, did you ever think of this?" Ryoko asked quietly. "Maybe the gems didn't work for me after all. Maybe I could touch them because Kagato was my father, but it's more than possible I didn't control them or do anything of that nature. If Tsunami's magic saved me, maybe it also powered the gems. They just happened to be hooked onto me at the time, that's all. She could have used me the same way Haki wanted to, as a vessel for their power or something twisted like that. And Ayeka was in danger. Tsunami's supposed to protect Princes and Princesses of Jurai, isn't she? Maybe that's all it was. Your planet's hippy guardian coming out of her tree to make sure noone touched the Crown Princess."

Azusa was silent for a moment, digesting these words, and for an instant Ryoko wondered if she had gone too far. Then the Emperor raised his gaze to hers, shrugging his shoulders.

"Perhaps." He acknowledged. "In truth, I don't know. Maybe we will never know."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Ryoko told him darkly. "Trust me, whatever is inside of those gems, you don't want any part of it. Believe me on that. It's not worth it."

"Well, I appreciate your candour." Azusa said at length. "And I believe you have told me the truth."

"Then can I go now?"

"Not quite." Azusa shook his head. "There is one final thing."

"What now?"

"Ryoko-chan, you really must work on your manners." Azusa's tone was both chiding and amused at the impatience in her tone. "You might cause someone offence."

"Well, I didn't have a very good upbringing." Ryoko said darkly. "Did I, Azusa-heika?"

"Enough of that." Azusa shook his head. "You already told me that it was the past. Perhaps this is too - I can't be sure. But either way I feel it's something I must give to you anyway. Since it's the only thing I can give you, in a way."

"You already gave me my freedom, and I don't want to be paid off for anything else." Ryoko held up her hands. "I'm a pirate, Azusa-heika. I'm not a charity. If I want something, I take it...but I don't grovel at an Emperor's feet hoping for favours. That's not how I work, you know."

"And I have no intention of offending your pride by making such an offer." Azusa shook his head. "I promise. That's not what I wanted to say."

"Then what is it? I don't understand."

"When we found you, at the far edge of our solar system, my brother and I were visiting the court there, a distant planet at the fringe of Jurai's empire." Azusa told her quietly. He reached down to pick something up from beside the throne, laying it in his lap as he continued. "It wasn't an enjoyable trip. Very boring, actually. And we had not really wanted to go. But you see, my sister had recently passed away, and to stay on Jurai would have been difficult indeed. Especially for Haru. They were twins, you may remember. He was very attached to Aiko and I was as well. In truth, she reminded me a little bit of you...her ghost haunted this palace so badly, we volunteered to take this trip instead of staying here. As I said, it wasn't an enjoyable voyage. But it got us away from Jurai."

"I guess it's no surprise, if Aiko reminded me of you." Ryoko said bitterly. "She was Kagato's mother, wasn't she? Or isn't that ever mentioned in the royal household any more?"

"Yes, Aiko was Kagato's mother, and so your grandmother, also." Azusa nodded his head. "And I have no shame in admitting kinship to that man, Ryoko. Only a weak emperor would try to deny the connection. Kagato was my nephew, just as you are my great niece. I do not fear people's gossip on the subject. Kagato was never in line for this throne and he took what was never meant to be his. Had Aiko been alive, I am sure it would never have happened. Troublesome and mischievous she could be, yes. But I suspect she had a greater control over him than we ever realised."

"What has all this family history junk to do with me?" Ryoko demanded. "It's all very touching, but I'm not sure I care too much about your dead sister or your sad little trip to a remote planet."

"Mothers are very important in people's lives, and they seem to be fragile spirits." Azusa said softly, and Ryoko was aware of sadness deep in his eyes. "My own mother died when Haru and Aiko were born. She was never strong, and it was too much for her to bear. Aiko died in such tragic circumstances...none of us really know whether it was an accident or whether...well, it was at her own hand."

He sighed.

"And your mother was stolen from you by something dark and evil." He added. "We're all connected in this way, Ryoko. And because of that, I want to give you this."

He held out the object, and Ryoko took it, slowly unfolding the soft parchment. Surprise crossed her face, and she stared at him.

"It's a star chart...I don't understand?"

"It's a map of the route that Haru and I took from Jurai to where we found you." Azusa told her gently. "Just in case you wanted to go and find out about your mother."

"I see." Ryoko stared at the map for a moment, then she folded it in half. She held it out to him.

"Thank you, but she's dead, and it's way back in the past now. I guess there's nothing for me to really find."

"Keep it anyway." Azusa told her. "You never know. You might change your mind one day, and it would be a shame to have to come all the way back to a planet you really don't like very much, just to find the way there."

"Well..." Ryoko faltered, then she sighed. "All right. Though I'm more concerned about my future than the past right now, Azusa-heika. I've a clean slate, you said that yourself. And I've big plans for that slate."

"I understand you have a fondness for my great grandson." Azusa raised an eyebrow. Ryoko flushed red to the roots of her hair.

"Do you have people spying on us now?" She demanded. "Who told you that?"

"Ayeka, of course. Why else did she push so hard for this pardon?" Azusa looked surprised. "I suppose my niece is a romantic at heart...or is she just playing matchmaker between you two?"

"Matchmaker?" Ryoko's eyes opened wide with shock. "Ayeka? Wait a minute...Ayeka told you that Tenchi and I...and that she wanted this pardon because...I'm not understanding this! Not at all! Ayeka told you what, exactly?"

"That if anything was likely to keep you on the right side of the law, it was this young man of yours." Azusa seemed amused by her confusion. "She didn't tell you? Ah, well. Girls will have their games, I suppose. But she seemed pretty sure that you and he were, well, keen on one another. And since I can't convince my great grandson that he wants to be King of Jurai, I figured I may as well let him have his way. After all, Ayeka is a good, steady young lady and will make an excellent Empress one day. I didn't see the harm in it."

"The harm in...?" Ryoko was floored. For a moment she just gaped at him, then with a tremendous effort she pulled herself together, getting to her feet. and offering the Emperor a formal, if awkward bow.

"Thank you for your blessing, Azusa-heika." She said softly. "Even if we don't really need it."

"Well, Tenchi is a renegade, just like my son." Azusa said resignedly. "And you're a hothead, just like my sister. Yes, you'll go well together, I think. But don't lead him astray. Enough negative energy has already fallen over the Jurai house. I'm trusting you to respect what we've done for you and avoid a return to your old ways. Is that understood, Ryoko? I'd hate to be the cause of other planetary disturbances."

"You have my word, Azusa-heika." Ryoko closed her eyes briefly. "No more piracy. I promise."

"Then that's all I wanted to hear from you." Azusa raised his hand. "You may go now. I hope it won't be so many years before we meet again."

Slowly Ryoko withdrew from the throne room almost in a daze, the map still clutched tightly in her hand. Once she was out of the Emperor's sight, however, she broke into a run, her heart pounding in her chest as she realised the full scope of the conversation they had just had.

"The Emperor knows I like Tenchi, and doesn't mind about it at all." She whispered to herself, as she reached her chamber, pushing back the door and slipping inside. She set the map down on the bedside cabinet, sinking down onto her bed. "And more, Ayeka told him that I did...and used it as part of the reason for pardoning me. I don't understand that girl, but I'm not going to question it. Whatever force drove her to do that, I guess I'm grateful. She has helped me out a whole lot of late...although I guess she wouldn't say to my face that her reasons for getting me off the hook were more complicated than simple duty. Well, I suppose that's fine. I won't mention it to her, either. The bottom line is still the same. I still have Tenchi and that's what matters right now."

She glanced at her hand, frowning.

"If only I had my magic back, then it would all be great." She acknowledged. "Ryo Ohki's there, at least, but...I wish I knew if that was all I was going to get. I have felt better since Ayeka fed me that awful stuff, so maybe it will come back. I just...I don't know. My magic isn't entirely Juraian, Azusa said that too. So there's no telling if Kanaye's sap will work on me the way it should do."

She lay back on her pillows, closing her eyes.

"Oh well. I guess time will tell, as usual." She murmured. "I'm not going to worry about it too much right now."

"_Ryoko_!"

A voice startled her and she opened her eyes, staring up in confusion at Tenchi's face. His expression was a mixture of shock and embarrassment, and as she brought him properly into focus, she realised that he was dressed only in a towel, as if preparing to go down to the onsen for a mid-morning bath. She frowned, glancing around her.

"What the...?"

"Ryoko, didn't I already tell you to keep out of my room?" Tenchi looked agitated. "What do you think people will say if they see you in here, huh? Especially with me...I mean..."

"_Your_ room?" Ryoko's brow creased in confusion. "Hey, this _is_ your room! But I was in mine just a minute ago. I..."

Her eyes became wide with realisation and she gripped him by the hand, pulling him down with a thump onto the bed beside her.

"_Ryoko_!"

"Don't you realise what this means, Tenchi?" Ryoko was oblivious to his distress, casting joyful eyes on her companion. "I must have teleported here! Which means that my powers are coming back - even if it is in fits and starts! I guess I came here because I was thinking about you. Funny, huh? I didn't expect to be taking a trip here this morning."

She cast him a mischievous grin.

"Not that I have to say I mind." She added. "My timing was almost perfect, wasn't it!"

"Ryoko." Tenchi shook his head slowly. "Sometimes you're impossible, you know that?"

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose." Ryoko protested. Tenchi glared at her for a moment. Then he relented, letting out a laugh.

"Oh well." He said ruefully. "At least your magic is starting to come back. That's a good thing, right?"

"Right." Ryoko agreed. She frowned. "Although I don't think it's quite all there yet. I might have got in here, but I don't think I can teleport out again. I'm sorry, Tenchi - is that vine still hooked up outside your window?"

Tenchi rolled his eyes skywards.

"Typical." he said, but there was affection in his tones and Ryoko knew he wasn't really angry with her. "Well, you better get climbing. I'm going to take a bath and then I'll go take a walk in the grounds, so I'll meet you there, all right?"

"All right."

"And don't think about me too much. If you appear in the men's baths, I don't really want to have to explain it. All right?"

"Okay, okay. Spoilsport." Ryoko rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best."

"Right." Tenchi got to his feet, pulling her with him. He paused for a second, touching her cheek with his finger. Then he smiled.

"I'll be outside. Later." He said softly. "Then we can talk. Okay?"

"I'll be there." Ryoko nodded her head. She sighed, glancing over towards the balcony, watching the curtains flickering in the breeze with a resigned sigh. "Oh well. Guess I'm going for a climb again!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Royal Palace of Jurai was silent.

As the night drew deeper across the lands, most of the people were in bed, worn out from their hard days working or playing. In the tall trunk of the Palace tree, even the Emperor and his wife were sound in slumber. The only sound was the whispering and sighing of the wind through the trees, as the branches bent and moaned against the summer elements.

In the depths of the palace complex, a lone figure padded softly and determinedly towards her goal, taking one careful step after another as she drew closer and closer to her destination. Stark white against the dark backdrop of the night, she seemed to glow with an uncanny light, as if guiding something far greater than herself into the bowels of the planet.

As she drew deeper into the underbelly of the palace, so the light around her became stronger and more vivid, and had anyone been there to hear it, they would have been surprised at the soft words whispered along the hallway, bouncing and echoing off the walls and the floors.

Still the figure crept onwards, her focus unbroken by the whisperings and wailings that seemed to be getting louder. At length she reached a door, and she paused, determination flaring in her blank crimson eyes. Raising her hand slowly, she placed the palm on the lock of the door, closing her eyes slowly. Light seemed to flood through her, and the door buckled and bent beneath her touch, the lock warping and snapping with a soft 'click' as she pushed her way inside.

Up in the highest tower of the palace guardroom, a lone soldier cast a startled glance at his desk, noticing the flashing light and getting to his feet in an instant. With a cry of 'Intruder!" he thumped his fist down hard on the alarm, sending loud sound waves drumming through the rest of the guard's quarters and bringing to life many of his sleeping colleagues.

"What is it?" One man demanded. "Don't you know I'm trying to sleep?"

"Intruder in sector five, zone eight one zero." The first soldier jabbed his finger towards the flashing light, just one among a dashboard of many.

"What could be causing it?" Another man asked. 

"Look! Whoever it is, they've reached the second checkpoint!" A third exclaimed. He grabbed the radio. 

"Attention all units! We have an intruder in sector five, progressing from zone eight one zero to zone eight one one. Repeat, intruder in sector five, progressing from zone eight one zero to zone eight one one. Suspect destination appears to be the Royal Vault. Mass and apprehend, immediately!"

He flicked another switch, then,

"Azaka! Kamadake! To the Emperor's room at once!" He shouted. "We have an intruder - protect His Majesty at all costs!"

In the depths of the tree, the sole figure walked slowly onwards, never faltering her step for one moment, though alarms rang out around her and lights flashed on and off, flooding the corridor with blue light at random intervals. Each security door posed her no problem, as she calmly dispatched with the last one, stepping into the most secure place in all of the Jurai royal palace.

The room was small, surrounded by concrete thick walls and protected by delicate beams of laser light. Years of technological advancement had gone into building this room, and yet the figure walked straight to the centre, pushing aside the protective systems and reaching to pick up the item she had come for, sliding it into the folds of her gown.

"_Washu_." A voice whispered in her head, and the girl turned, preparing to make her way back out of the vault.

As she did so, however, the room flooded with natural light, and a guard reached out, grabbing her tightly by the arm.

"Stop right there!" He ordered, then, "Princess Sasami?"

Sasami stared up at him with expressionless red eyes, and for a moment, nothing moved. Then she pulled her arm away, reaching out to push the guard aside. The touch was neither violent nor rough, but the guard stumbled backwards, grasping his arm with a look of shock and horror in his eyes.

"Tsunami preserve us!" He whispered. "She's possessed by demons!"

"What's all the noise down here?" The Emperor's voice echoed down the corridor, followed by his brother's cry of

"What's going on? Why is there all this commotion?"

The soldier in charge saluted his Emperor sharply, confusion and fear on his face.

"Honourable Lord Azusa, the alerts sounded for a break in down here in the vault." He said, his tones stiff with formality. "We came down here expecting to find an intruder, but instead..."

"Uncle Azusa?" Sasami's voice cut across the soldier's harried report, and the small girl reached up to rub her eyes. "What's going on? Why are all these people here...where am I?"

"Sasami?" Haru burst through the thronging soldiers, scooping his daughter up in his arms as fear and dismay flooded his expression. "What are you doing down here, Sasami-chan? What on earth is all of this?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I don't know." Sasami blinked, shaking her head. "Where is this place? I've never even been here before, and why are all those guards looking at me that way? Daddy, what's happening? I don't understand!"

"Soldier, make your report." Haru turned to the man in command, shooting him a quizzical glare. "Why is the Princess Sasami brought down here, and where is your intruder? Don't tell me you let him escape!"

"Pardon me, Honoured Lord Haru." The soldier bowed his head. "But it seems that the intruder _was_ the lady Sasami."

"_What_?" Azusa's eyes became big with surprise, and Haru reacted angrily, bringing his hand across the soldier's face in a terse slap.

"Do not give me such crazy answers!" He exclaimed. "You heard the Princess - she doesn't even know where this place is! How can you make accusations against her?"

"Honoured Lord Haru, I saw it with my own eyes." Another soldier timidly raised his hand. "She was here, in the middle of the room - I saw Sasami-denka, but I saw no other. And then when I grabbed her by the arm, in my surprise she repelled me. It was a magic touch, Lord Haru. Not the touch of a little girl. I swear it all as if on Tsunami's life, that's what I saw."

"Sasami?" Azusa cast the young princess a questioning look, and Sasami buried her head in her father's shoulder, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks.

"I didn't do it." She sobbed. "How could I get here, Uncle Azusa? I don't even know where here is!"

"This is the Royal Vault. Only the most high ranking of personnel have clearance to come here." Haru told her quietly. "Even your sister does not have the correct clearance to enter yet, and very few people know where exactly it is situated."

He turned to his brother.

"I'm sorry, Azusa, I don't see how Sasami can be responsible for any of this. You saw the doors - pushed apart by no ordinary force. Sasami is a child...and she has no Jurai power to speak of. How can you believe she would do something like this?"

"Haru-chan, I must speak to the child." Azusa put a hand on his brother's shoulder, using the other one to touch Sasami lightly on the brow. "Tell me, little one, what were you dreaming of tonight?"

"I...I don't know." Sasami raised tearstained cheeks to his, shaking her head. "I wasn't dreaming - at least, I don't think I was. I remember going to bed, and Ayeka came to see me just before I went to sleep. She showed me a necklace that Takeru-san had given her, and I told her how much I was looking forward to her wedding. Then she left me and I went to sleep. And...and that's all. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"She was possessed, Lord Haru. Taken by demons." The nervy soldier put in, and Haru glared at him.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" He exclaimed. "Demons do not come in the night to possess little girls! Get a grip on your senses, soldier. It seems obvious to me what's gone on here...and why you've failed to find your so called intruder."

"What's that, Haru?" Azusa looked startled. "You think you know who was down here, and why?"

"Yes." Haru's eyes narrowed. "It was that wretched Space Pirate. Ryoko. That's who it was. They say she can appear and disappear like a flickering light - well, we've all seen her do it! And only one of the secure storage units is touched...the one in which the jewels she had are kept."

There was a moment of silence, then Sasami struggled against her father's grip.

"No, Father! Ryoko wouldn't! She wouldn't! She doesn't even want those gemstones!" She protested.

"Sasami, I have already told you about your association with her." Haru said warningly. "It stops, right now. You hear me? She's still a pirate and we've not all been duped over. I'll see to it that she serves her sentence for this."

"No, Haru." Azusa held up his hand. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"What do you mean?" Haru stared at his brother.

"I don't think Ryoko was down here at all, tonight." Azusa pursed his lips. "The doors are broken all along the passageway, but Ryoko walks through walls, doesn't she? Why would she need to destroy so many doors just to get to here?"

"Well..."

"And for that matter, if so few people know the whereabouts of this vault, how would she be able to find it so easily?" Azusa added. "No, Haru. We must refrain from making accusations until we know some definite facts. For now, Lady Sasami must be returned to her bedroom. It has been far too eventful a night for her, whatever else has happened. And then you and I must try and piece this mystery together. I don't think you'll find your answer with Ryoko."

"We'll see about that."

Gently Haru put his daughter down on the ground. "I find that more simple to believe than the idea my daughter was possessed by a demon."

As he set Sasami on her feet, something fell out of her gown with a clatter, and a nearby soldier bent to pick it up. It was a smooth, silver capsule, and without a word, he held it out. Haru gaped at it, taking it in his hands and sending Sasami a disbelieving look. Sasami's own eyes widened in dismay.

"But I didn't! I don't know...I don't know how!" She protested. "I promise, Daddy! I swear I don't know anything about it. I swear I don't!"

"Quiet, my child. No harm is done." Azusa told her gently. "The gems are found, and that's all that matters. However they got into your possession, everything will be all right now."

He turned, watching as his brother set the capsule down gingerly back on the edge of their protective vault. Then he glanced at his guards, picking out two female officers, not far from the back.

"You and you, take the Lady Sasami back to her room." He said quietly. "And make sure she rests."

"Yes, Azusa-heika." One of the women saluted sharply. "At once!"

"And Sasami-chan, don't think of this again." Azusa told her gently. "I'm sure there is a rational explanation, and it's nothing you should concern yourself with."

Sasami nodded her head, her eyes tearful and full of doubt as she was gently led away down the corridor. Slowly the guards also dispersed, leaving the Emperor alone in the vault with his brother.

For a moment, there was silence between them. Then Haru glanced up.

"You think Sasami did take them, don't you?" He said quietly. Azusa pursed his lips.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But I don't believe Ryoko or anyone else was down here this evening. Haru, I know Sasami almost as well as you do, and love her just as dearly. You know that. It's always been that way. But there are things...things said to me by you, by others. Things we may need to discuss with her, when the time is right."

"What kind of things do you mean?" Haru looked alarmed. Azusa spread his hands.

"When Sasami took your Tsunami-ship into space, it responded to her commands as if she was born to fly it. Azaka and Kamadake have made me identical reports on that subject." He said softly. "Yes, she is almost old enough for a ship of her own, but isn't it strange that it should be that ship? Of all of your vessels, it should be that one she should choose?"

"I don't suppose it was more than coincidence."

"Really?" Azusa raised an eyebrow. "Haru, nobody really knows where that ship came from, or why it resides with our fleet. When it chose to dock with your ships, I didn't question it - I know that trees have ideas and thoughts beyond ours sometimes, and that there would be a reason for it. I admit, I suspected Ayeka - but then she bonded so closely to Ryu Oh and I was forced to think again. And now Sasami..."

He faltered.

"You know as well as I do that noone has ever been able to fly that ship out of port." He added. "It's tree is a ghost tree, non-existant and yet somehow real, beyond all else. An illusion - the ship as much as anything else. Yet it's power and it's soul are so strong - have you never felt it?"

"I don't have your Jurai Power, brother." There was an edge to Haru's tone. "It's always been another ship to me. Just another ship."

"Tsunami's ship." Azusa sighed. "I think we both know what I'm trying to say, don't we?"

"We do." Haru said shortly. "And I won't agree with you. Sasami is a young girl - and that is all there is to it. There is no need to talk about stupid things like Tsunami. She may be the Tree of Life, but she's that for the whole of Jurai. She can't belong to Sasami. It doesn't make any sense."

"No, not if she were to belong to Sasami." Azusa shook his head. "Haru-chan, when we were children, do you not remember the stories we were taught about Tsunami? Her legend, and how one day her spirit would rise again in one of her people's descendants to protect Jurai from great harm?"

"I remember. So what?"

"So what if that descendant is Sasami?" Azusa asked softly. 

"Impossible!"

"Why is it so?"

"Because I know my daughter and besides, that's just a legend!" Haru exclaimed. "Listen to what you are saying! Sasami isn't even grown up, and you say she's Tsunami's chosen one? It's crazy. She hasn't even mustered Jurai's power yet - she's barely more than a little girl!"

"A little girl who flew that spaceship half way across the known galaxy." Azusa reminded him. "Who had such influence over it that she guided it back to Jurai in Azaka and Kamadake's care. And even if all of that seems airy fairy to you, Haru-chan, we've heard many accounts from several sources about how Sasami put her hands to Ryoko's dead body and brought life back to it. Even from your own eldest daughter. So many people cannot be mistaken, surely? Tsunami worked through your daughter to save Ryoko's life."

"Or she thought she did."

"Well, believe what you will." Azusa sighed. "Ignoring it won't alter the fact your daughter is changing, Haru."

Haru was silent for a moment. Then he nodded.

"In the library earlier, she spoke to me." He said slowly. "Told me things about my own past, things that I've never recounted to anyone, living or dead. But Azusa, she's such a child. And she's _my_ child. I don't want to lose her in something too powerful for us to comprehend."

"I think that it's probably beyond our choice." Azusa said quietly. "But that Tsunami is a force for Jurai's benefit is undisputed. If she did bring Sasami here tonight - and bring her here I believe she did - then she must want those gems for something."

"The gems!" Haru's eyes strayed to the security case, but the capsule was gone, and he bit his lip, chewing down on it hard enough to draw blood. Azusa looked thoughtful.

"We must keep an eye on your youngest girl." He said contemplatively. "Haru, I think it's best if we don't encourage this in her - not till we understand it better. Don't accuse her of lying, but treat it as a game she's playing. Perhaps it will calm inside of her and we'll be able to reason out the best way to act. If Tsunami has chosen to rise through her, it is a great honour for our family. But I agree with you. She is a child. It is too soon."

"Then we'll treat tonight as an act of sleepwalking." Haru decided. "I'll talk to her about seeing a physician and we'll see where it leads us from there."

"A good idea." Azusa looked approving. "I think that caution is the best way to tread. Caution and extremely vigilant observation - at least for now."

"And what about the gems? Do you think she took them again?" Haru demanded. Azusa shrugged.

"Nobody was near them except you and I when those women took Sasami back to bed." He said simply. "If she did take them, Haru, it was the work of magic far beyond our ken."

Haru looked troubled, glancing back at the empty case.

"That's what I'm most afraid of." He admitted. "Of what is going to happen to my Sasami."

------------------------

"So what exactly did happen last night, Azaka?"

The Crown Princess set down her gilted hairbrush, turning to cast a quizzical look at the elder knight. "I heard there was a commotion, but I wasn't sure what it was. Did we really have an intruder in the palace?"

Azaka stepped into the chamber, closing the door behind him. Slowly he shook his head.

"The Emperor wishes it to be discussed as little as possible." He said gravely. "But I believe it was your small sister, Ayeka-denka. Sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" Shock flooded Ayeka's expression, followed by concern. She got to her feet. "But that's not like her at all, Azaka! Are you quite sure?"

"That's what I understand, Ayeka-denka." Azaka nodded his head.

"I see." Ayeka looked troubled. "Perhaps I should go and speak to her. Tell me, has anyone been with her already this morning? Father or Mother or anyone else? Sasami has never sleepwalked in her life...it troubles me that maybe our most recent adventures have upset her more than I thought."

"I believe that the honourable Lord Haru ordered for a physician to come to her first thing." Azaka said thoughtfully. "Kamadake is at her door, on Haru-denka's orders, to prevent the Princess from being disturbed. But I'm sure he would not consider a visit from you a disturbance, Lady Ayeka."

"No, I'm sure he would not." Ayeka nodded. "And you see, Azaka, if it is that which troubles her, well, I feel to blame."

She sighed.

"If I hadn't been reckless and left my room that night, I wouldn't have fallen into Haki's custody so easily." She acknowledged. "And Sasami would never have left Jurai looking for me."

She sighed.

"Azaka, will you tell Lord Takeru that I am delayed this morning, and won't be attending breakfast with him." She said at length. "Tell him I have gone to see my sister, to make sure she's all right. After all, my duty to her is as strong as my duty to him."

"Yes, Lady Ayeka." Azaka bowed his head. "I'll tell him at once."

"Thank you." Ayeka offered a smile, then crossed the floor of her room to the door, stepping out into the corridor and making her way slowly down the hall to the room which housed her younger sister. Kamadake was indeed on sentry duty, as Azaka had told her, but he made no complaint as she asked to enter, stepping back and pulling open the door to allow her entrance.

Sasami was alone, sitting up in bed and half-heartedly attempting to finish a puzzle that someone had obviously brought her. A half-touched tray of food sat on the small wooden table by her bed, and she glanced up as Ayeka entered, a smile touching her drawn little face as she saw her sister.

"Ayeka! Oh, have you come to play with me?"

"Something like that." Ayeka smiled, coming to sit down on the end of the bed. "Sasami-chan, what have you been getting up to? I've been hearing all kinds of tales about you sleepwalking...what happened last night?"

"I wish I knew." Sasami's smile crumbled and she sighed, running her fingers through her loose waves of hair. "Ayeka, I swear. I don't remember anything except waking up down in the vault and Daddy and Uncle Azusa were there with half the palace guard. That's all I know."

"The vault?" Ayeka's eyes opened wide. "How did you get in there?"

"Apparently I broke through all the security doors and just walked in." Sasami looked helpless. "Ayeka, I'm scared. And Father won't listen to me about it. He made me see a physician this morning, because he's convinced I must be sickening for something. He calls it sleep-walking, but I don't know if it is. Do you know anyone who sleepwalks through doors?"

"I don't know anyone who sleepwalks." Ayeka said gently, touching her sister's hand. "Especially not you. Sasami, you do look pale. Perhaps Father is right. Maybe the conflict with Haki has upset you?"

"No, not that." Sasami shook her head. "Listen, Ayeka, if I tell you something - a big secret - will you promise not to mention it to Father? At least, not at the moment. He doesn't believe me and I don't know who else to talk to. He's forbidden me from talking about it, but it doesn't stop it being there."

"You know you can always talk to me, Sasami." Ayeka made herself more comfortable. "Even if I am getting married, I'm still your big sister and you can always confide in me. What's troubling you? If not our adventures with Haki, then what?"

Sasami was silent for a long time. Then she raised troubled crimson eyes to her sister's soft red ones.

"I think it's Tsunami." She whispered. "I think she's trying to become me...somehow."

Ayeka reeled back as if stung, her eyes wide with horror and surprise.

"What?" She whispered. "Tsunami? The Tree of Life? Sasami, what are you saying?"

"Since I flew with her ship, I've been able to talk to her. Access her thoughts and memories sometimes, and she sends me pictures in dreams." Sasami said haltingly, tears welling in her eyes and Ayeka forced her own alarm aside as she registered how afraid her young sister was. "Sometimes they scare me a whole lot. But I can't make her stop it. I went to the library and tried to find out more about her legend, but Daddy found me there and I think I scared him. He's barred me from going back there and I can't make sense of it. Then last night..."

She faltered, shaking her head.

"Last night something made me break into the vault and steal the gems Ryoko had." She whispered. "One of the guards said I was possessed, as if by demons. That I touched him and he fell back as if someone put a spell on him. I don't remember it, Ayeka. Not even any of it. But...but I'm sure it was Tsunami. I'm sure she made me do it."

Ayeka was silent for a moment, her mind racing. Gently she squeezed her sister's hand.

"Listen to me." She said quietly. "Tsunami is this planet's guardian and protector. She's the source of everything Jurai has - you know that. Why would she want you to steal from Uncle Azusa's vault?"

"I don't think she was stealing." Sasami toyed with her blanket. "They're her gems, aren't they? There's a story...a story about a volcano and them coming from the Earth. I dreamt it, but I found it in one of the books in the library too."

Ayeka eyed her sister carefully, realising all of a sudden how young she looked and how young she actually still was, despite all their adventures together. Inwardly she made up her mind.

"Tsunami was the one who brought Ryoko back to life, wasn't she?" She said quietly. "Through you, aboard Karasu."

"Yes."

"Do you think, then, that she's chosen you?"

Sasami raised her gaze, hope sparkling in their depths. She nodded.

"Yes." She agreed. "I read the legend in this weird book downstairs, about her coming back when Jurai needs her. And I think she's picked me. But I don't understand why or what I did to deserve it. I don't really want it, either. It's scary and I'm sure there's more to come. But the thing is, Ayeka, I don't think that it's just a coincidence. I think it was supposed to be me. And I don't know why, but in the book I found, I'm sure it has my name written on Tsunami's tree."

Ayeka sighed heavily, leaning over to hug her sister tightly.

"This is a lot to take in." She murmured. "And I'm not sure myself what I think about it. But I do know you don't tell lies, Sasami-chan. And so I believe you."

"That means a lot to know, Ayeka-onechan. It really does. A whole lot."

"Is Father very cross about last night?"

"No...I think he just thinks I'm crazy, or sick, or both." Sasami sighed, sinking back against her pillows. "He took the gems and Uncle Azusa sent me off to bed. He told me not to think about it again - pretend it didn't happen or something, I suppose."

"Well, I expect they're scared." Ayeka said sensibly. "I have to admit that it scares me a little, if you're right about all of this. You're so young, Sasami."

"I wish she'd just tell me straight what she wants me to do." Sasami looked pensive. "But I think that she can't...not properly. I mean, she's there and sometimes I feel it's like she's with me. Telling me things. Directing me towards something. As if Jurai were in danger in a big way."

"The prophesy mentions that one day she will rise again." Ayeka said thoughtfully. "It doesn't mean she's going to do it yet, Sasami. Maybe she's waiting until you're older. Maybe there is no danger. Not yet. Maybe she's just getting to know you a little better."

Sasami bit her lip.

"But if she comes back, I won't be Sasami any more." She whispered. "I don't want to stop being Sasami, Ayeka. I don't want to become someone else, and have her dreams and memories instead of my own. I want to be your sister and make my own choices and decisions. I've always been happy because you were older than me and I knew I wasn't ever going to have to be Crown Princess or marry someone because Daddy thought it would be right. I wanted to make my own choices and do my own things, growing up. And now I'm not going to, am I? I'll grow up into Tsunami, not Sasami. It will be like...like Sasami dies."

She spoke with such adult solemnity that Ayeka shot her sister a startled look, but there were tears trickling down the young girl's face.

"I just want to be Sasami." She repeated softly. "Not Tsunami. Sasami."

Ayeka hesitated for a moment. Then she hugged her sister tightly again.

"Whatever happens, you will always be Sasami to me." She promised gently. "And we don't really know anything, yet. Tsunami may not have chosen you for that. She might just be using you now because she's found she can talk to you. We can't jump to conclusions. Besides, Tsunami-sama is our Tree of Life. She's everything that's good about Jurai. She's peaceful...and she wouldn't take over and erase someone's life just for her own ends. I'm sure it won't mean that, Sasami. I'm sure it will be all right and she'll help you to understand."

"Washu called me Tsunami-sama, when I told her I could find the other gem and take it to Karasu." Sasami buried her head in Ayeka's shoulder. "She said it was who I would one day become. She seemed pretty sure, Ayeka...that she thought I was Tsunami's chosen one."

"Washu isn't even from this planet. I doubt she knows more about Tsunami than we do." Ayeka said matter of factly. "So dry your tears and don't get upset, Sasami. Whatever happened last night, it's over now and Father isn't cross. It will blow over, and it's almost my wedding. You will try and be happy for that, won't you? Because you know how difficult it will be for me, and I will need you to be strong for me then too."

"I know." Sasami pulled back, reaching up to wipe her tears. "And I will be, Ayeka-onechan. I promise."

"Good." Ayeka smiled. "Then it will all be okay. Sasami, I'm sure it will. So don't worry. It will all be okay."

"I hope it will." Sasami looked troubled. "Thank you for believing me."

"Of course." Ayeka nodded her head. "Now you get some rest and stop worrying about it all. Tsunami watches over all of us, remember that? She wouldn't mean any of us harm."

"I guess so." Sasami nodded. "Yes. I know you're right. Thank you, Ayeka. I feel a bit better now."

"Good." Ayeka stood. "I must go. My time is not my own these last few days and it's most trying."

She sighed, glancing absently across the room to the window and the grounds beyond.

"Although it does manage to distract me from other things going on in the palace." She added softly. "You know that Ryoko's pardon is official now? She's free to leave Jurai whenever she likes."

Understanding flickered into Sasami's eyes.

"With Tenchi?" She asked softly. Ayeka nodded.

"That's what I expect." She agreed. "But then, that's the only way it can be, isn't it? I can't be greedy and I can't prevent it. I'm marrying a good man and I can't avoid it, just to follow my own selfish whims. Jurai means more to me than that."

"I like Tenchi too, Ayeka. I'll miss him as well." Sasami reminded her. Ayeka looked pained.

"I know." She said quietly. "But it's not quite the same. I've felt so guilty for being so apprehensive about my marriage, I've found myself doing everything I can to make it easier for him to leave Jurai with her. And now it's all done, I feel somewhat empty. That it's all over, at long last...everything we've been through together. Even though we'll always be good friends, Sasami...I will be here, and he won't be. And after so many happy times on the Earth, that makes me sad."

"Me too." Sasami nodded her head. She paused, then, "I haven't spoken to Tenchi about Tsunami, Ayeka. I don't think I want him to know - actually, I'd rather you didn't tell anyone else. If Father thinks I'm going mad then I don't want other people to think it too."

"Oh, I promise." Ayeka told her gently. "I won't mention it to anyone - this was just a sister chat, nothing else. And I know you're not crazy. I know you better than that, Sasami-chan."

"I know you do." Sasami managed a faint smile. "Bye, Ayeka. Thank you for coming to see me. You helped a whole lot."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ayeka returned the smile with a warm one of her own. "Goodbye, Sasami-chan. Rest well."

With that she withdrew from the bedroom, casting Kamadake a distracted smile as she made her way sedately back towards her own room. Her mind ran carefully through everything Sasami had told her, and she pushed her door shut behind her, leaning up against it. Azaka was nowhere to be seen, and inwardly she thanked her lucky stars for the moment of solitude.

"Perhaps I will spend some time in the library also." She muttered to herself. "Because if something is happening to my little sister, I want to know what it is!"

--

Once she was alone, Sasami set aside her puzzle, pushing back her covers and trotting to the balcony, heedless of the fact she was still dressed in her night-clothes. For a moment she just stood there, letting the breeze ripple through her long hair. Then with a sigh she returned to the bed, tidying her covers and moving to sit down on top of them. As she did so, her pillow slid away from her and she reached over to pick it up. As she did so, however, her hand closed around something small and hard and she frowned, pulling the object out and looking at it.

She let out a gasp, dropping it as if it was made of burning metal. Before her on the bed lay the silver container which had fallen from her gown the night before, and which her Father had returned to their rightful place.

"But what are they doing here?" She whispered. "I didn't pick them up. I couldn't have! They were there...with Father. And I know I didn't leave my room again last night, because Kamadake has been outside my door ever since those women brought me back here. So how?"

She reached over a tentative finger, touching the case lightly.

"Tsunami, are you trying to get me into trouble?" She demanded out loud. "I know you did this! I don't know how, but you're starting to make me really mad!"

As if in answer, there was the sound of tree branches swaying and rustling in the breeze, and then a single word flitted across her senses, barely more than a whisper on the wind.

Sasami frowned, sinking down on her bed as she turned the capsule over in her hand. Slowly she traced a line along the back, pausing as she remembered something from the previous night. An image, then a word, then the image again, all merged together in her senses like some subconscious direction. She bit her lip, tightening her grip on the capsule.

"Washu." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey, what's with the picture?"

Ryoko glanced up from where she had been sprawled in the palace grounds, the old parchment spread out before her on the grass. She offered a grin, beckoning for him to join her, and Tenchi obediently dropped down at her side, peering at the star chart with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"It's not a picture." Ryoko explained, as he shot her a clueless look. "It's a star chart. Surely you've been on enough space trips now to know that we don't just randomly hit buttons and end up in the right places. Everything's mapped."

She gestured.

"This particular chart is of the Northern sector of Jurai territory." She added. "Azusa gave it to me when I saw him yesterday. I don't know what was going through his mind, exactly, but I think it was supposed to be a peace offering. It maps the journey between Jurai and the planet where they found me originally. He said it was in case I wanted to trace my roots or somesuch thing."

"I see." Tenchi squinted at the map, tilting his head to one side. "I don't understand how this tells you that, but I'm prepared to believe it does. So are you going to go there, then? Find out about your mother?"

"No, not really." Ryoko shook her head. "I mean, she's dead, so there's not much point. I was just looking to see if this showed a quicker way out of Jurai space, when we head to Earth. It's pretty detailed and all, and I don't have anything as detailed of this sector among Ryo Ohki's databanks."

She paused, eying him doubtfully.

"We...are still going to the Earth, right?" She asked hesitantly. "You and me...when Ayeka gets married?"

"I thought we were." Tenchi nodded. "Now you can speak to Ryo Ohki again, I thought that was the plan. You promised me a trip through space, I know that - but it's a long way between Jurai and Earth, and we don't have to make it a direct route. Yes, Ryoko. I thought that was what we were doing."

"Good." Relief flickered in Ryoko's eyes and she sent him a mischievous grin. "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't imagined that bit. You were so easy to convince, I thought I'd better check - after all, everything has been surprisingly easy since we first got here."

She shrugged.

"Even Ayeka seems to have gone out of her way to clear the path." She added. "Which I can't even explain, but never mind. I'm not complaining about it."

"Ayeka is a good friend." Tenchi told her with a smile. "And sometimes friends understand things without being told."

"Perhaps." Ryoko pursed her lips, resting her chin in her hands. "But you know what? I wouldn't be so understanding in her place, Tenchi. I admit it. I'm more selfish than that. If she'd managed to spirit you away, well, I don't suppose I would have been able to forgive it quite that easily. Is that a horrible thing to say, days before she gets married? Because it's the truth. If you'd chosen Ayeka, I don't know what I would have done about it."

Tenchi raised an eyebrow.

"We're back to this idea of choosing again, and I thought we'd dropped that a long time back." He chided her, amusement in his eyes. "I didn't choose between you and Ayeka at all, not by any stretch of the imagination. You both may have thought that was how things were, but I assure you, they never were to me."

"Never?" Ryoko tilted her head, eying him in surprise. "Even when we were both of us there, arguing and sparring and whatever else?"

"Ryoko, that drove me crazy." Tenchi laughed. "I didn't want to make any choices between people I cared about and I still don't want to be in that situation."

He reached over to touch her cheek.

"I didn't choose you over Ayeka." He murmured. "I just fell in love with you. That's all. Nothing else. It wasn't a battle or a choice. It was just...how it worked out."

Ryoko pinkened, dropping her gaze.

"I guess that's the bit of it I'm having trouble with." She admitted. "Why me? I do nothing to help out around the house. I don't cook or clean and my manners - well, let's just say even Azusa called me up on them. I drink too much, and I've a criminal record as long as the solar system. I fly, I teleport, I walk through walls. I blow things up when I'm angry."

She looked rueful.

"Listen to me." She said sheepishly. "How to convince Tenchi he's made the world's biggest mistake."

"Ryoko, I know you. Those things are things I already knew." Tenchi grinned. "Besides, you told me you didn't intend to fall in love. Neither did I. But time passes and things change. Absence makes things clearer. I missed you like you wouldn't believe. I even missed your hangovers. I missed nagging you about sweeping leaves. I missed you giving me a heart attack by appearing at random and making me jump. I missed seeing you perched on top of the roof or up a tree or wherever other crazy place you'd decided to spend the day."

He spread his hands.

"When I came aboard Yagami and you cold-shouldered me, I didn't like it much." he admitted. "And then when I thought the battle aboard Karasu had killed you..."

He faltered, letting the sentence hang, and a shadow touched Ryoko's expression.

"I was cold to you aboard Yagami. I'm sorry for that." She admitted. "I suppose I wasn't mentally prepared to see you, and I really did think you liked Ayeka."

"I do like Ayeka."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Well, you know better now." Tenchi reminded her. No mixed signals. Besides, I'm not so young now as I was. Things change."

"Maybe they do." Ryoko looked thoughtful. "You know, it's been so long since I first promised you this trip, Tenchi. So much has happened and there have been so many times I've thought 'thats it'. But it never really has been. Even if you had chosen Ayeka, I have this feeling I wouldn't have given up on you. At least, I hope I wouldn't. Even if I'd had to kidnap you from the palace the night before the wedding."

"You're joking with me. I know that face." Tenchi nudged her playfully. "You wouldn't really have gone to those lengths, if I had fallen in love with someone else."

"Wouldn't I?" Ryoko arched her eyebrow at him. "I'm a pirate, Tenchi. Stealing is what I do. Or well, I suppose it's 'did', now. I gave my word to Azusa that I wouldn't be a pirate any more. And since he seems to be fine with the whole evil nephew's illegitimate daughter spending time with his great grandson...I think it's a promise I'd better keep. At least for the time being."

"I'd appreciate that." Tenchi's eyes twinkled. "I'm not sure how Grandfather would feel if our home became the base for an intergalactic crime ring."

Ryoko laughed, stretching out on the grass. She leant over to pick a flower, toying with it in her fingers.

"I tend to work alone, mostly." She told him. "Like I've said before, I'm not the best one for company."

"You don't think you'll be bored, on the Earth?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko frowned.

"I've never been bored there before." She reminded him. "Why would I be now?"

"Well, we won't be in the midst of saving the universe or foiling Washu's latest scientific freak show." Tenchi pursed his lips. "I'll be in college still, I'll have my chores and my assignments. It will be, well, normal. Is that something you can deal with?"

"You mean you'd rather I didn't fly in front of your college friends, or teleport around the mountainside too much if you have guests?" Ryoko grinned. Tenchi nodded.

"Something along those lines."

"I guess we'll see. My magic isn't one hundred percent yet, anyhow. It's getting there, but it's not quite right. I managed to walk into a door earlier, instead of through it, but other than that, I think I'm more or less back to normal. It took time...but I think I'm about good to go in most respects."

"No more subconscious teleports?"

"No, sadly." Ryoko laughed. "None of those. Though I did think very seriously about making an impromptu trip to the baths yesterday morning."

"You are impossible." Tenchi sighed. "I'm glad you didn't succeed. Azusa and Ayeka's father Haru were both there at the time, with a few other people from the court. It might have been more than they could deal with."

Ryoko chuckled appreciatively, turning her attention back to the map.

"It seems straight forward enough to get out this way." She remarked. "If we left Jurai this way, and plotted our course through that sector instead of trying to bypass the old palace...we could probably cut a few hours off journey time. Once we're away from Jurai space, well, there's a whole universe out there, Tenchi. And since I'm no longer Public Enemy Number One, we shouldn't have any trouble visiting any of it."

"So long as it doesn't include trips to seedy space bars, I'm in." Tenchi looked amused. "That's an experience I don't want to repeat. I've no idea what was in that drink, but I'm telling you, one sip made me feel strange."

"You're just not used to hard alcohol." Ryoko eyed him contemplatively. "That could probably be changed...but in truth, I think I like you how you are."

"What's this planet?" Tenchi ignored the teasing, reaching across to indicate a planet at the furthest corner of the map. "That's practically outside Jurai space, isn't it?"

"On the border." Ryoko nodded. "That's the planet Azusa and Haru went to, the one they found me on. Yubisu, I think it's called. Some outpost planet at the edge of their world. It's not important."

"You really have no interest in going there, do you?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko shook her head.

"Why would I?"

"Well, no reason, I guess." Tenchi pursed his lips. "Except that if someone told me I could find information about my mother by going to some planet or other..."

"So we're different where things like this are concerned." Ryoko shrugged. "I don't dwell on the past and believe me, Tenchi, it's the way distant past. None of it matters to me, and that's the truth. I have the memories back, which is all that really does."

"I guess it's your call." Tenchi conceded. "All right. I'm glad you can understand that thing, anyway. It's dots and colours to me."

"Something for me to teach you, then." Ryoko laughed. "I'm sure Ryo Ohki would give you flying lessons."

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for flying a spacecraft." Tenchi shook his head decidedly. Ryoko shrugged.

"But that's the fun of it." She told him. "There are lots of things you never know you like until you try them."

Tenchi raised an eyebrow, and Ryoko offered him an innocent smile.

"Sometimes..." Tenchi began, then he shook his head, grimacing. "You're winding me up again."

"Did I say something wrong?" Ryoko's eyes became big. Tenchi pulled a face at her.

"You know exactly what you said."

"That it'd be fun if you learnt to fly." Mischief sparkled in the golden eyes, and despite himself, Tenchi laughed.

"Behave." He ordered her. "You said you would, so prove it. I told you. There's no rush."

"I know. But teasing you is so much fun." Ryoko told him unrepentantly. She folded the map in half and half again, setting it to one side and rolling over onto her back, gazing up at the cloudless sky. "And besides, even if we did go to Earth and we were there, you know, properly...it wouldn't mean we couldn't take Ryo Ohki up into the stars once in a while. I mean, she'll be there with us."

She bit her lip, casting him a sidelong glance.

"It doesn't bother you any, knowing that, by the way?" She asked. Tenchi looked confused.

"Why would it bother me if Ryo Ohki was with us?" He wondered. "I like Ryo Ohki! Sure, it's a huge drain on the vegetable garden, and we do wind up growing a lot of carrots. But I don't see why I would mind."

"Well, I meant because...you know Ryo Ohki and I are connected." Ryoko put her hands behind her head, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "She's always there, really. At the back of my mind. Unless something is wrong or is blocking the connection, I can feel her pretty much all the time. I know where she is and she knows where I am. Also, what I'm doing. And what I'm thinking, too, sometimes. It's not like mental talking, exactly, but she picks up signals and vibes from me and I pick them up from her."

She pursed her lips.

"Which means technically speaking, I'm never alone." She added with a smile. "And we have a built in chaperone."

"I see." Tenchi was silent for a moment. Then a wicked look touched his expression. "But I dare say there's not much that will surprise Ryo Ohki, considering how long she's been with you."

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Ryoko protested, and Tenchi laughed.

"You can dish it out but you can't take it." He teased. "Your face is a picture. And you know I'm right. Nothing that happens on the Earth will shock Ryo Ohki."

"That's almost disappointing." Ryoko pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I guess I'll have to work on changing that, won't I?"

Tenchi eyed her for a moment.

"We'll see." He said softly. Before she knew it, he was kissing her, and almost without thinking she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Something tells me you two need a chaperone."

Washu's voice startled them apart, and Ryoko glared up at the scientist with a look of indignation.

"What do you want?" She demanded. 

"Where's Ryo Ohki?" Washu returned her look with one of amusement. "Surely she should be making sure you naughty children behave yourself, considering this is the Royal Palace of Jurai."

"Hi, Washu." Tenchi sat back on his hands, casting her a grin, though Ryoko noted that his cheeks had a reddish tint to them. "What's up?"

"You mean aside from the fact she has lousy timing?" Ryoko grunted, shuffling back into a sitting position and folding her arms across her chest. "Spit it out, will you? We were having a private conversation."

"You were having a private something." Washu's eyes bored into Ryoko's, interest flickering somewhere in their depths. "But actually, I wasn't looking for you at all. I just happened to cross this way to get back to the palace - I didn't realise there'd be lawnside entertainment!"

"Washu!" Sparks flew from Ryoko's fingers at this, but Tenchi put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Don't." He warned. "Remember where we are and whose good graces you want to stay in?"

Ryoko's expression became mutinous, but she obediently lowered her hands, fixing Washu with a decidedly unfriendly glare.

"If you don't want anything, go away." She said flatly. "You've completely ruined the mood now, you know."

"Well, that's what a good chaperone does, you know." Washu said lightly. "You're welcome."

"Washu! Washu-chan! Oh, I'm so glad I found you!"

Sasami's voice drifted across the grounds at that moment and Ryoko groaned, flopping down onto her back.

"Now the whole world is coming to join the party." She muttered. "Ten to one Mihoshi and Kiyone will be next."

"Hi Ryoko. Hi, Tenchi." Sasami flashed the couple a smile, oblivious to the dark expression on the pirate's face. "Washu-chan, can I speak to you for a moment? It's kinda important and, well, private, really. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not, Sasami." Washu flashed the young girl a grin, then turned back to Ryoko, her eyes twinkling.

"All right, soldier. As you were." She said playfully. Ryoko sent her the most poisonous glare she could muster, but Washu just laughed, slipping her hand into the young princess's and leading her away across the grass.

For a moment there was silence, then Tenchi began to laugh.

"We need to pick our places better." He observed wryly. Ryoko grimaced.

"You can laugh at it." She said flatly. "If you ask me, we don't get enough chances while we're here and everyone else is buzzing around us."

"Well, Ayeka gets married in a couple of days." Tenchi reminded her, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to her. Reluctantly she accepted it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "So grin and bear it for now, huh? We've got a long trip ahead of us, don't forget."

"Believe me, I'm not likely to." Ryoko sighed. "And at long last then I can have you all to myself!"

--------------------------

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Washu-chan."

Across the grounds, Sasami cast her companion a troubled look, kicking her toes idly against the blades of grass as they walked. "I didn't know you were with Ryoko and Tenchi."

"Oh, I'm sure they're glad to be rid of me." A smile played around the corner of Washu's mouth. "Don't fret about it, Sasami. I'm sure it's fine by them that you spirited me away."

"I see." Sasami's eyes became big, then, "Washu, do you think Tenchi will marry Ryoko?"

"I have no idea." Washu shrugged her shoulders. "But they need to be more careful about how they conduct themselves in a public place. That's all I'm saying. Ryoko might have been locked up for a few years, but she needs to keep a lid on it."

Sasami giggled.

"You sound like her mother when you talk like that." She said, amused. "You really do, you know."

"Do I?" Washu looked self-conscious. "Well, whaddya know? I guess there is something in the genes after all."

She glanced up at the trees that shaded their walk, then across at the young girl at her side.

"What is all this about, Sasami?" She asked softly. "You didn't call me out here to talk about Tenchi and Ryoko, I know that."

"No...I didn't." Sasami's levity faded and she frowned, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Washu, did you hear about what happened last night? In the royal vault?"

"I heard a commotion and I know something was going on in that part of the palace." Washu looked thoughtful, then, "I had some data readings go off the scale actually, not long before the first alarms went off. Why? I don't know any more about what actually happened - everyone seems very tight-lipped on the subject this morning."

"Well..."

Sasami bit her lip, then,

"It was me who was down there. I mean, Tsunami made me go, but I was there." She said finally. "And I think she sent me there to take something...something she doesn't think should be there."

"I see." Washu's brows drew together in a frown. "Your father knows about this?"

"He's not happy. He thinks I'm mad or sleepwalking or both." Sasami sighed. "I don't know which."

"What did Tsunami ask you to take, Sasami-chan?"

Sasami hesitated for a moment, casting a glance around her. Then she slid her fingers into the folds of her gown, pulling out the small silver capsule. Washu let out an exclamation, reaching to take it from her.

"These are the crystals that Ryoko had during the battle with Haki, aren't they?" She asked sharply. "The gems Kagato messed with - the Dark Heart and it's sister stones."

"Yes." Sasami nodded her head. "I feel bad, Washu. Like I've taken something that I shouldn't have done. But Father took them from me, when they found me down there. I don't know how they got into my room - they just did."

"And now you're confused about what to do?" Washu pursed her lips. "You can't speak to either of your parents?"

"Not really. They seem to be in denial...especially Father."

"Ayeka?"

"I did speak to Ayeka and she seemed to understand better." Sasami nodded. "But Washu-chan, that was before I found those in my chamber. I haven't told anyone else that I still have them...because I think Tsunami wants me to give them to you."

"To _me_?" Washu was taken aback. "Why? Sasami, are you sure about that? I'm not from Jurai. I can't even touch these stones. Why would Tsunami want me to take them? It doesn't make any sense."

"To me either, but I know that's what she wants." Sasami nodded. "I'm positive about it, Washu."

She sighed.

"She doesn't always make sense." She added. "But she was very clear in her instruction, if nothing else."

"I see." Washu ran a finger over the top of the case, then slid it into her pocket. "In that case, I had better not argue with you. But I don't really have a use for these gems. In fact, I'm surprised Tsunami didn't send them to Ryoko. After all, she's the one they bonded to."

"Maybe she did." Sasami looked thoughtful. "You're Ryoko's mother, after all."

"Ryoko doesn't know that, and nor does anyone else but you and me." Washu said warningly. "And Tsunami, evidently. But why would that make a difference? Ryoko and I lead very seperate lives."

Sasami did not answer right away, and for a while they walked in silence beneath the trees. Then, at length, the small girl glanced up.

"Tsunami thinks that you're the only one who knows what they should be used for." She said softly. "I can't explain it, Washu, but that's how she feels. Like you understand them better than anyone else. And if they should ever be needed, you'll know how to make sure they're used. Father and Uncle Azusa don't know about their secrets or your work with Kagato to alter them and make them more powerful. I think that's why. She thinks you'll know how to use them best."

"Well, I'll have to have faith in the Goddess, even though I think she's crackers." Washu sighed. "Sasami, tell me something. Has Tsunami told you anything about why she's doing all these things to you? The dreams, and everything else?"

"No." Sasami shook her head. "I think sometimes she finds it harder to talk to me than other times. But I found a book in the library that said she'd come back to protect Jurai and you called me Tsunami-sama, when we were aboard Yagami. You think something bad is coming too, don't you?"

"It has occured to me." Washu admitted. "Sasami, I don't know if I feel right about talking this out with you. You might be Tsunami's chosen one but you're still so young and there's a lot that I don't understand. But if I don't talk to you about it, well, who else is there to talk to? If this is why Tsunami's been disturbed, then you should know everything that I can tell you. Which isn't a lot, not really."

She paused, meeting the young princess's gaze.

"If only you weren't still so young." She murmured.

"I don't feel that young." Sasami admitted. "Sometimes I feel much much older, Washu-chan. Other times I feel like I'm still a kid, and I don't understand or I get scared. But it's been confusing lately. Sometimes I do feel older than I am, you know. I think it's her, trying to make me understand something. I don't like it, but I can't stop it from happening."

"Then there's somewhere you and I must visit." Washu said quietly. "Do you remember our conversation about Souja? Kagato's dying tree?"

"Yes." Sasami nodded her head. "You said he was dying, but not dead, and that you weren't sure whether Kagato still lived."

"That's right." Washu looked impressed. "Good girl. Well, I went out to see Souja for myself yesterday morning. It was as I expected. He is alive, but badly deformed and twisted, not like a true tree of Jurai by any stretch of the imagination. I did some readings, Sasami, and I tried to pick up his life signs. I did so, but found something else there too. Something dark, sleeping deep inside of him. I can't discover what that something is...I can't get close enough to take samples or do any further analyses. Besides, I think this stretches beyond science. I'm not sure there is a rational explanation for what's going on inside that tree."

Sasami's eyes became huge with fear and alarm.

"You think Kagato is _inside_ Souja?" She whispered. Washu shrugged her shoulders.

"Kagato is dead." She said simply. "His body is interred in the crypt, his name erased from Jurai's history. His legend over."

"But...?"

"But something is in there, and living like a parasite on Souja's energy, deforming it." Washu said sadly. Sasami shivered.

"That's creepy."

"Yes, it is." Washu agreed. "And I'm sorry to bring you into it. It's not the kind of thing you should be worrying about."

"But you think Tsunami should be?"

"I think she already is." Washu admitted. "That's why she's been bothering you so much lately. I think she knows more about this than any of us."

Sasami pursed her lips.

"I've had dreams about Souja." She remembered. "And once, Tsunami spelt out his name for me in scraps of paper, when we were flying in Yagami. I think you're right, Washu. And I think I should go see this tree, also. Even if it is scary."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Washu smiled. "All right then. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"So this is Souja."

Sasami shot Washu an apprehensive look, then carefully gripped hold of the wooden fence, climbing up to the top and peering over at the desolate little space that had become the tree's home. "He seems so sad, somehow. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I do." Washu nodded her head, nimbly following her companion's example. "Sasami, you mustn't go over the fence. I don't know what kind of danger it might put you in, and we can't count on Tsunami keeping you safe. You said yourself that sometimes she's more strongly there than others."

"I know." Sasami frowned, reaching out her hand to pull Washu to the top level. "I wasn't going to go in there, anyway. The plants are so thick around him, but then it's like he's burnt away all of the ones around his trunk. It's creepy."

Washu sighed, settling herself down next to the Princess.

"You never met Kagato properly." She said succinctly. "Creepy is a good word to describe him."

Sasami's brow creased into a frown.

"He's in a lot of pain, you know." She murmured. "Souja. You said he wanted to die and he does. So badly. But he can't. It's like he's a prisoner inside of himself. He's rooted to the ground in a way no spaceship tree should ever be - but Washu, it's not in the way Ryu Oh is rooted to the Earth. Ryu Oh was happy and healthy when we left there. Souja most definitely isn't."

"I picked up strong psychic signals from him, when I came here the other day." Washu nodded. "That's how I knew he was still alive in his own right. But I can't interpret those signals except as waves of energy. I'm not from Jurai and I don't have a sensitivity to trees. I thought maybe you could understand more than me."

"I don't think he can speak very much." Sasami kicked her legs against the fence. "He's trying to reach out to me, Washu, like the dreams I've had. Sometimes I hear screaming or crying, and once he tried to take me into him - I touched him and I couldn't pull my hands away. It's like he wants me to help him, but he can't tell me exactly how I can. Something is preventing it. Something big and dark and scary."

She shivered, and Washu gripped her hand gently. "I think...I think it is Kagato, Washu-chan. I just...think it is."

"But how is that possible?" Washu looked helpless. "Tenchi killed Kagato. He was buried. People saw his body. How can he possibly still be alive?"

"He isn't." Sasami's face was pale, and her eyes shadowed as she spoke, glancing back at the tree. "But the darkness in him is. When Tenchi killed Kagato, he killed the man, Washu. He didn't kill the soul. Kagato spent a lot of time learning dirty magic, didn't he? Somewhere dark and sinister...Souja's trying to show me it but he keeps getting blocked."

She closed her eyes.

"I don't like it." She whispered.

"Do you think that, if Souja were to be destroyed, the force that lives within him would be destroyed as well?" Washu asked quietly. Sasami's eyes snapped open, and she shook her head.

"Noone can kill Souja." She said flatly. "Not while he's like this. There's too much dark magic - strong magic. Tsunami thinks that for now it's better left alone. That until the tree and the spirit become seperated, there's no way to take down either of them."

She sighed.

"Right now they're not a threat to anyone, either." She added. "I just...I hate to see something suffer in the way Souja is. That's all."

"They're not a threat, but they will be?" Washu asked. Sasami shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Washu, I don't like this place. He's so unhappy, it's making me want to cry - or to go over and try and help him. But I can't do that...it's what the spirit inside of him wants. He thinks Tsunami is the only one strong enough to stop him doing...doing whatever it is he wants to do. I can't make it out. But he wants me to go to Souja now, and try and save him. Because if I do, he can take Tsunami from me...and send her back to sleep."

"He really is a confident one, isn't he." Washu eyed the princess keenly. "Well, we both know you aren't going in there, so he's had that idea. I'm sorry, Sasami. Coming here has upset you more than I'd like...so we'll go now. But I had to know what was going on in there. It's frustrating as a scientist not to be able to build an accurate hypothesis."

Carefully she began to clamber down from the top of the fence, and with a moment of hesitation, Sasami followed suit, dropping down onto the ground with a soft thud.

"I don't like it here." She admitted. "It's full of bad omens and dark thoughts. I don't like it."

"Sasami?"

A voice interrupted them and both swung around to see a woman watching them. Washu's heart sank into her boots as she recognised the flighty Misaki, Sasami's mother, who cast her an equally unenthusiastic look, hurrying to Sasami's side.

"Sasami, there you are! I've looked for you everywhere...and why are you here, of all places?" She demanded. "Didn't your father tell you that you were to rest today? Why would you come to this horrible place?"

"We just came for a walk, Mother." Sasami gazed up at her mother in surprise. "That's all. I feel a lot better than I did this morning. I thought it would be okay."

"Why did you bring her here?" Misaki shot Washu an accusing look. "Don't you know that this place is off limits to everyone? It's a dark place...and nowhere you should bring a child!"

Washu bowed her head slightly.

"Misaki-denka, my apologies." She said solemnly. "We were just walking, like Sasami-dono said...we must have come this way by accident."

She raised her gaze, meeting Misaki's suspicious fuschia eyes with sharp green ones.

"I'm not familiar with all the walkways of your beautiful planet yet." She added. "I must have made a wrong turning."

"Well, it's one you won't be making again." Misaki was clearly unconvinced, taking Sasami tightly by the hand. "Come, Sasami. Away from here."

Sasami did not fight against her mother's grip, turning back to send Washu a helpless look. Washu shrugged her shoulders, making no attempt to follow them. Instead she turned her gaze back to the tree.

"How do we prepare a Royal Family for something we don't even understand." She murmured. "It's becoming both crazy and frustrating, trying to figure out all the pieces in this. And now Misaki will be suspicious of me, just as Haru hates Ryoko."

She slipped a hand into her pocket, running her fingers over the smooth surface of the gems' protective case.

"If they discover I have these, I'll probably be arrested." She decided to herself. "So it's probably not a good idea for me to stay on Jurai any longer than I have to. From what Sasami said, this dark force inside the tree isn't imminently volatile, but we have no way to really ascertain what kind of timespan we're looking at. It could be weeks or months, or it could be years. Centuries. It's impossible to say. And yet, if Tsunami really is trying to communicate with her people through Sasami, it can't be so far in the future that things will begin. I just wonder what exactly is going to begin...and whether there's anything we can do about it."

Her grip tightened around the gem capsule, and she frowned.

"Either way, one thing is pretty clear." She acknowledged out loud. "If Tsunami made Sasami take these, and then give them to me, then they're not meant to be on Jurai or locked up in a royal vault. Which means that they're not going to be used by Sasami herself, or Ayeka, or Azusa or anyone else who is rooted to this planet. It might be a coincidence, but since Tsunami told Sasami about how Ryoko and I are connected, I suspect that's why she's brought me into this equation. She seems unnaturally interested in Ryoko, considering she's a space pirate who's magic is temperamental at the best of times."

She sighed.

"It's almost as if Tsunami's intentions for that girl run parallel with my own original hopes." She added. "And it is all tied up with Kagato and his plans for Jurai. But it's all very well saying that. If whatever is going to happen does involve Ryoko and these gems, well, it's going to take some work to convince her of that fact."

She sent the tree one last regretful glance, then turned away, making her way slowly back down the path towards the forest.

"If Ryoko is the only hope this universe has, Tsunami, then God help us all." she muttered, "I hope you have a better plan B up your sleeve than I had up mine!"

-------------

"Run this by me again, Misaki."

Azusa leant back against his throne, folding his arms as he cast his sister-in-law a troubled glance. Behind him, as ever at his side, his brother Haru was listening to the exchange, his expression growing darker with every moment.

"Washu had the child where?"

"At Souja's tree." Misaki said quietly. "They were both there, talking, as if it were the most normal place on the planet to be."

"Why would that woman take Sasami to a place like that?" Haru exclaimed. "Surely she knows how we all feel about Souja and the fact he still lives among our trees! She should know it's forbidden to go there - and to take a Princess of Jurai there is almost treason in itself! What does she think she is doing?"

"She claimed they wandered that way in error." Misaki sat down, a troubled look in her own eyes. "But I didn't believe her. I think she was lying to me..and I think she took Sasami to Souja on purpose."

"I see." Azusa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is possible that an error was made, Misaki-san. After all, Washu isn't a native of our planet and has not spent much time here. Maybe she doesn't know how we view that place."

"She was on Jurai after Kagato was defeated. She was here when the tree was exiled, and she'd know about it as well as you or I." Haru shook his head, anger glittering in the depths of his eyes. "No, Azusa. That won't do. There was intent behind this - Misaki is right. Some big conspiracy, which may well explain all of Sasami's recent odd behaviour. She has spent a lot of time in the company of undesireable people in recent years. Must I remind you that this same woman, Washu, was ejected from the Science Academy for trying to perfect a weapon bent on destroying the entire universe? This is clearly not the work of a sane mind. There is more going on here than meets the eye."

"Then I will send for Washu, and have her explain herself to us directly." Azusa raised his hand, gesturing to a guard who bowed, then hurried from the chamber. "And we will see for ourselves what she has to say, Haru-chan. I agree, this is a worrying development...particularly if Sasami is currently so vulnerable to outside influence."

"There is something else, brother." Haru's lips twisted with displeasure. "When Misaki told me what had happened this morning, I sent men to find out all they could discover on Professor Washu Hakubi. Their findings surprised me."

"Findings?" Azusa raised an eyebrow. "What findings?"

"She was here on Jurai, once before." Haru said quietly. "At a time before Kagato had fought Yosho and disappeared. She was here under royal patronage, working on some undisclosed experiment while a member of the Science Academy. The details of the experiment are entirely unknown, Azusa-chan. But the man paying her department's expenses was Prince Kagato himself."

"I see." Azusa's expression became grave. "I did not know this. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps you have more reason for suspicion than I thought."

"What is going to happen to Sasami?" Misaki looked anxious. "Our little girl, Haru - with so much going on, what's going to be left of our daughter when it's all over?"

"Nothing is going to happen to Sasami, Misaki-chan." Haru put a gentle hand on his wife's arm. "We will make sure of that. She is back in her quarters now, and Azaka and Kamadake are both with her. I told Azaka to keep her busy with those games she brought back with her from the planet Earth. That should keep her distracted and well protected from any undesireable company. She's already been told by me that her association with the space pirate Ryoko is to end. Now I will make doubly sure that she has no further contact with Washu Hakubi, either."

"In a day or two, Ayeka will be married and people will leave Jurai." Azusa said wisely. "If we cannot determine anything conclusive, Haru, I will let them leave. In some ways, it might be better that they did. If you think they are having a negative influence on Sasami, then the further they are from Jurai, the better."

"Maybe you are right." Haru nodded. "But if Washu was involved with Kagato..."

Azusa held up his hand to stop his brother mid-flow, for at that moment the guard returned, saluting his Emperor sharply. The diminuitive scientist followed behind him, her expression schooled into one of nonchalant surprise, and try as he might, Azusa could not read beyond her smile. He dismissed the guard with a flick of his fingers, beckoning for Washu to come and join them. Washu obeyed, pausing mere feet from the throne and offering a formal bow.

"Azusa-heika." She said in soft tones. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, Washu-san. I did." Azusa nodded his head. "I've had a report that disturbs me somewhat, and I must get to the bottom of it."

"I see." Washu raised her head, and Azusa was aware of the burning intelligence inside the woman's green eyes. For a moment he just looked at her, the young woman in the form of a girl, yet adult beyond her physical years. She was an enigma all in herself, seemingly both timeless and ageless, and he was not entirely sure how to break through her calm exterior. At length he sighed.

"Washu-san, the Lady Misaki is concerned about a walk you took with the Princess Sasami this morning." He said quietly. "Do you not realise how much danger it could have put her in, taking her to Souja's tree?"

"I didn't know that was where we were going until we got there." Washu met his gaze coolly, no flicker of alarm or dismay in her eyes and despite himself, Azusa began to doubt his own convictions. "I am sorry, Azusa-heika. It wasn't my intention to scare the child. I'm very fond of Sasami-dono and I didn't realise I would be putting her in danger. Souja is an old dead tree, isn't that right? I thought he was nothing but a shell."

"She's lying." Haru said darkly. "Washu-san, don't toy with the Emperor! It's not possible that you are unaware of Souja's disgrace. You were here on this planet when he was exiled...don't deny that!"

"I'm not denying anything." Washu turned her gaze on the Prince. "I was here on Jurai when Souja was exiled, yes. But I'm not a member of the honoured Royal Family, and I did not know to where he had been sent. Plus, I know very little about Jurai trees - their magic quite honestly is beyond all the scientific analysis in the world and I really don't know how it works. But I thought that when the tree's master died, the tree itself would also begin to die. That one could not survive long in this world without the other."

"This is indeed true." Azusa nodded.

"Then surely Souja is dead?" Washu's eyes became big with surprise. "Since Kagato is dead. Right?"

"Yes. Kagato is dead." Azusa agreed. Washu spread her hands.

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand the problem." She admitted. "I'm sorry if it was an out of bounds place to walk, but how can a dead tree cause anyone any trouble?"

"And you expect us to believe that?" Haru raised an eyebrow. Washu shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the only story I have, so I guess I have to hope you do." She replied frankly. She turned to Misaki, offering the woman a slight bow.

"Misaki-denka, I am sorry if I caused your daughter any distress this morning. It was not meant."

"Then explain something else to us, while we have you here." Haru folded his arms across his chest, sending Washu a glare. "Many years ago, you came to Jurai, didn't you? You were just another scientist, looking for patronage and support. You found yourself here, on our planet. And you worked with some of the most brilliant minds in all of Jurai."

"I don't deny this." Washu nodded her head. "Yes, Haru-denka. I was here then."

"You worked on a top secret experiment." Haru spoke quietly. "So top secret even I don't know what it was about. But I do know that the household that supported the endeavour was that of Prince Kagato, son of the Lady Aiko. Do you deny this?"

"It may have been the case. Honestly, it was so long ago I barely remember." Washu's expression did not waver for one second, and she did not hesitate to meet the Prince's eyes. "I did a good many experiments in those days, and worked on many planets trying to build up my reputation as a serious scientist. It could have been one of any number of projects, in truth. I don't rightly remember who funded what."

She sighed, glancing at her hands.

"I spent a long time locked up in a cave on the planet Earth, thanks to a little disagreement with my superiors." She added. "My memories became somewhat addled during that time. I wish I could be of more help."

"Can you explain why it is that every other person who worked on that project is now dead?" There was a nasty edge to Haru's tone, and Azusa gazed at his brother in surprise. "Including Prince Kagato."

"That's an unfortunate situation indeed." Washu seemed to be thinking this over. "But I have no idea what you're trying to suggest, Haru-dono. If something afflicted them, and not me...well, like I told you, I spent a long time locked up in a cave. Probably whatever it was passed me by."

"Azusa-san, I think she's lying to us still." Haru turned his gaze on his brother. "And I think we should interrogate her further about this and about Souja's tree."

"Am I under suspicion of something, Haru-denka?" Washu's eyes opened wide with surprise at this. "What crime have I committed, then? I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

"Your influence on the Lady Sasami is leading her astray." Haru's eyes flashed with anger. "Obviously you have connections to Kagato, and obviously that means..."

"But you said yourself. Kagato is dead." Washu cut across him, and despite himself Azusa could not help but admire the woman's courage. "Yes, I may have worked in a department funded by him, a long time ago. And the experiment might have been top secret. But, Haru-denka, with all respect, if you were to dig more widely into my past, you'll find that there are any number of experiments of a similar nature on my portfolio. It's not uncommon when someone is making a breakthrough that everything is kept top secret. People do steal ideas, after all, and universal patenting can be tricky to acquire."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why my work on this planet stands out." She added. "It was a very long time ago, and nobody knew that Kagato was going to turn out to be such a monster then. He was an honoured prince and a friend of the honourable Lord Yosho, with whom I have a good understanding to this day. We were all fooled. I don't think I am any more to blame for being taken in by an evil man."

"What project did you work on, under Kagato's financial aid?" Azusa said softly. "Are you able to tell us that, Washu-san?"

"All I remember is that it had something to do with elements." Washu met Azusa's gaze head on, a slight smile touching her lips. "And I think we spent some time doing geological surveys and readings around an extinct Juraian volcano. Apart from that, I'm afraid I don't remember anything else. I did too many experiments in those days. It's hard to pinpoint one from the other when it was so long ago."

"Azusa!" Haru sent his brother a glance, and Azusa sighed. He held up his hands.

"I cannot authorise interrogation when there has been no crime committed." He said quietly. "Washu-san is quite correct, Haru, and I cannot fault her answers on any subject. Besides, she is a guest here. She helped to rescue your daughter from Haki as much as any of the others did, and for that we must respect her. She is indeed a trusted associate of my son Yosho, whose character is beyond doubt. If he trusts in her, then I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Washu bowed her head.

"I am grateful, Lord Azusa." She said soberly. "I promise, I meant the Lady Sasami no harm."

"There is something I must ask of you also, though, Washu-san." The Emperor rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do not go back to that place again, and do not speak of it, or of this encounter, to the Lady Sasami. Is that understood? She is a troubled child, the stress of her recent adventures having taken a deep toll on her young brain. I don't want her further upset, and you can understand Haru-san's concerns for his child's well being."

"Yes, I do understand." Washu nodded, casting Haru a glance. "All parents worry for their children's well-being, after all. And I am truly sorry to you too, Haru-denka. I had no idea I would cause so much unrest."

"I think it would be better if you didn't stay too long on Jurai." Haru said stiffly. "Ayeka's wedding is not far off, and I know she expects you to be a guest there. I will not disappoint my daughter by debarring you from the ceremony...however, once it is over, I think it would be a good idea if you were to leave Jurai."

Washu was silent for a moment, digesting this. Then she nodded.

"I had intended to leave the planet anyway." She admitted. "You need have no fear of that, Haru-denka. I don't want to stay on Jurai."

"Then the matter is settled." Relief flickered in the Emperor's heart, and he offered a smile. "You may go, Professor Washu. And remember all that I have said to you."

Washu made a formal bow, nodding her head.

"I shan't forget a single word of it, Azusa-heika." She promised. "Not a single word."

With that, she made her exit, and once they were alone, Azusa let out a heavy sigh.

"You think I have done wrong, don't you, Haru-chan?" He asked at length. Haru nodded his head.

"I don't trust that woman." He admitted. "The more I find out about her, the less I like her being here."

"What do you think she was working on, with Kagato's backing?" Misaki asked. Haru shrugged his shoulders.

"That's why I wanted to use the truth serum on her." He said frankly. "Noone else from the project has survived, Misaki. The scientist in charge committed suicide. Three of the other lab staff were killed in a freak explosion and the final member of the team went mad and died in an asylum. Kagato himself, well, we know his fate. Washu was the only one who survived. She's the only one who knows what they were really working on, back then."

"Do you think she was responsible for their deaths somehow?" Misaki raised an eyebrow. Haru hesitated, then shook his head.

"Unfortunately, since she was indeed imprisoned on the Earth, I can't pin that on her." He admitted. "Aside from the death of the scientist in charge - but I haven't found anything to connect her to that incident, either. No, I don't think she killed her colleagues, Misaki-chan. But I do think that she knew more about Kagato than maybe we'd like."

"But Kagato is dead, Haru." Azusa reminded him. Haru nodded.

"Yes, I know." He agreed. "But there's still something I don't like about all of this. Especially since it seems to be involving Sasami."

Misaki sighed.

"She's too young for any of this." She remarked pensively. "Do you think that it will all die down, after Ayeka is married and all these strangers leave Jurai?"

"We'll have to hope that it will." Azusa said frankly. "Whatever is happening, it's beyond our understanding and at the moment we have nothing to suggest anyone else is involved. Sasami is changing, that's obvious. But whether she's truly been chosen by Tsunami or whether these are childish games and an act of rebellion, we've yet to find out. She is growing very fast right now, and she is at an awkward age. We'll see, Misaki. We'll watch and see where it goes. There's nothing more we can do but that."

-------------

Far from the throne room, in the security of her own chamber, Washu had shut the bedroom door, bolting it and then sinking down onto her bed. She muttered a curse in her own native language, then let out a rueful laugh, shaking her head.

"Well, it's been a long time since you thought to speak in that tongue." She said aloud. "I wonder what Haru and his brother will really do about things, now they know I was here working for Kagato all those years ago. If they found out that I have the gems, then they would drag me off to interrogate me for sure. I'm not sure if I could generate something to counteract Juraian truth serum - it's a complex liquid. And I don't know what I might tell them if they did drug me. I think I'd do best to take Haru's advice - to leave Jurai once Ayeka is married."

She sighed, flopping back onto her bed.

"And Sasami." She said softly. "What she felt inside of that tree confirms my own worst fears about Kagato and about the fate of this planet. Maybe even more than that. The legend of Tsunami talks about her rising up against the darkness...and I'm pretty sure you cant get much darker than Kagato's soul. If Sasami is right...that Tenchi killed the man but not the spirit - he must be waiting for something. Biding his time, building up his energy. But what time is it? Can we prevent it? Or will he be too strong before we can?"

She slid her hand into her pocket, removing the gems and setting the case down onto her pillow.

"Somehow I think these are a big part of it." She decided. "And somehow I think that means I have to go back to my original plan of action. If I'm going to leave Jurai, I guess I'm going to have to find a way to leave the planet aboard Ryo Ohki...so I can confront Ryoko once and for all about these gems. She won't like it, but she won't be able to escape from me if we're in the middle of Deep Space and there's no risk of anyone on this planet overhearing the conversation. I don't think it will be easy, but then I didn't create Ryoko because I thought it would be easy. Whether Kichi managed to carry out her part of the plan or not, the basic idea is still in place."

She sighed, returning the capsule to it's hiding place.

"Meantime, I have to work out the best possible strategy." She added. "Preferably without anyone becoming any more suspicious of me!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Well, so it was finally here.

Ayeka gazed at her reflection in the mirror pool, reaching a self conscious hand up to touch the crown of flowers that decorated her brow. The gown she wore was of the finest Jurai silk, and the veil of a fabric so delicate that she was almost afraid to touch it lest it came away in her hands. She took one long look at herself, then turned away, moving towards the balcony of the big Jurai chamber.

"My last moments as an unmarried woman are slipping away from me." She murmured. "But so many people depend on me this day. I won't let them down. Most of all, I won't let Mother or Father down."

Her expression became one of resolution, though as she cast a glance around the room she caught sight of a book, half covered by a towel on the seat beside the bed. She frowned, then crossed the room, lifting the towel and pulling it more firmly over the top of the book. That she had taken the volume from the library without her father's knowledge or permission was bad enough - but if he should discover it today, it would cast a shadow over the whole wedding celebrations.

"And once I am Crown Princess, I will outrank him and mother at court." She murmured. "He will not be able to call me to account for things like visiting the palace library and researching stories on the Goddess Tsunami."

She sighed.

"I just wish that all of this wasn't happening at the same time as my wedding."

"Ayeka-onechan? Can I come in?"

Sasami's voice outside the door startled her and she cast another glance at the covered book, ensuring that it was really hidden from view.

"Yes, Sasami, come on in." She raised her voice, and the door slid back to reveal the princess, dressed in equally glittering robes of state and with her thick waves of hair braided and styled in a way that somehow gave age to her young years. Ayeka smiled.

"Well, today is a very big day." She murmured. "And you look very pretty, Sasami, I must say. Someone must have spent a lot of time on your hair."

"Yes...they did." Sasami nodded. She reached up to touch it self consciously, then shrugged. "It was really boring, sitting there while they tweaked away at me. But at least Father has stopped treating me like a mad person and started treating me like I'm his daughter again. He told me he'd never been prouder of me than he was this morning, so I guess I look okay."

"More than okay." Ayeka dimpled, reaching out to take her sister's hand. "You'll be outshining me if you're not careful, you know!"

"No, Ayeka. Not today." Sasami shook her head. "Everyone will be staring at you, I promise they will. Especially Takeru-san. He's a really lucky guy, you know."

"Perhaps he is." Ayeka pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "Or perhaps it is I who am the lucky one, Sasami. What do you think? To have all of my closest friends attending my wedding celebrations, when I thought so many of them were so far afield."

"Yes, that is nice." Sasami agreed. "Although...Ayeka, Father has stopped me speaking to Washu now, as well as Ryoko. The other day Mother found us at Souja's tree and he didn't take it very well. Not well at all, in fact. He was pretty cross."

"Why were you there?" Ayeka frowned. "I would have thought that's the last place you'd want to be, Sasami."

"I can't really explain it." Sasami shrugged her shoulders. "But Washu and Ryoko are my friends, just like Tenchi and Mihoshi and Kiyone are. And if Tenchi is going to marry Ryoko, then Father won't want me to see him either and it's not very fair."

"Tenchi...marry...Ryoko?" Ayeka repeated the words almost numbly, sitting down heavily on the end of her bed. Sasami looked stricken, shaking her head.

"Oh! No, Ayeka, I don't mean that they're going to! I mean, Tenchi hasn't asked Ryoko or anything like that and well, you know, they're just..."

She faltered, coming to sit beside her sister and gripping her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ayeka. I didn't mean to say something like that on your wedding day." She said contritely. Ayeka sighed.

"No, it's something I must get used to." She said matter-of-factly. "Tenchi will be with Ryoko and I've made it clear to him that I'm happy with that. I must be happy with it, since there's nothing I can do about it."

She glanced at her hands, running a finger over the ornate rings that littered them.

"Meantime, I have my own marriage to prepare for." She added. "And Tenchi must be the least of my thoughts. I will not give the people of Jurai cause to doubt my commitment, because you know, Sasami, I will never be untrue to Takeru."

"Yes, I know that." Sasami agreed. "I really am sorry, Ayeka. I spoke without thinking."

"Never mind." Ayeka rallied her spirits, offering the young girl a smile. "Forget about it. It's not important. Very soon, we will be expected downstairs in the Great Hall."

"Yes, we will." Sasami put her fingers to her hair once more. "Do I really look all right, Ayeka? Father said that if I wanted to be grown up it was time I looked like a young lady instead of a little girl. But..."

She faltered, shaking her head.

"They fussed over me so much that I didn't really have a chance to look at myself." She admitted. "Are you sure it looks okay?"

"You look perfect, I promise." Ayeka got to her feet, pulling her sister up with her. "But if you don't believe me, Sasami, I'll show you. Come on. This way. Then you can see how beautiful we both look this morning."

"All right." Sasami dimpled. "Ayeka, we will still spend time together as sisters after you marry Takeru-san, won't we? Because I know you'll be Crown Princess and important and all of those things...and you'll have Takeru. But I don't want to lose you, you know."

"I already told you that that won't happen." Ayeka promised, squeezing Sasami's hand tightly. "You'll always be my honoured sister and you will always be welcome to come call on me just as you have this morning. I promise - nothing will ever come between us. You have my word."

"Good." Relief flickered in Sasami's expression. "I'm glad, Ayeka. It would have been horrible otherwise."

Ayeka grinned, leading her small sister across the floor and towards the mirror pool.

"Now you can see how pretty we both look today." She said softly. "A bride fit for a prince and a princess fit to become Jurai's most eligible match...at least in time to come. What do you think?"

"I think it will be a long time before I get married." Sasami said decidedly. "A very, very long time, Ayeka. I want to explore so much more of the universe first."

She sighed.

"And then there's Tsunami...people might not want to marry me if they think I'm hearing voices."

"Tsunami is honoured all over Jurai." Ayeka reminded her. "It is not madness, Sasami...so stop talking of it as if it were."

Sasami turned to respond, but as she did so, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror pool and despite herself, she faltered, colour draining from her face. She gripped Ayeka's hand tighter, raising startled crimson eyes to her sister's rich reddish ones. Ayeka frowned.

"What is it, Sasami? What's wrong?" She asked gently. Sasami swallowed hard, turning back with some hesitation to the mirror. She seemed to relax, letting out her breath in one go.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's nothing. Just my imagination." She said. "Only I thought I saw someone else in the mirror. Not me, but another face. That's all."

"Another face?" Ayeka's brows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean? What kind of face?"

"She was as tall as you are, and she had very long hair. It was tied back from her face and she looked pretty. Gentle." Sasami chewed absently on her nail. "But I didn't see me, Ayeka. I mean, she looked a little bit like me - or like Mother, actually. She had Mother's eyes and there was something like that about her. But it wasn't my reflection. That's why it startled me."

"I see." Ayeka pursed her lips, inwardly as confused as she had been moments before. "And now?"

"Now I see me." Sasami shrugged her shoulders. "So I guess all these silly dreams are making me jumpy."

She grinned, glancing up at her companion. "Or excitement about your big day, of course."

"Of course." Ayeka's expression became thoughtful, but she nodded her head. "You're probably right, Sasami. It probably is just imagination."

"I do look pretty." Sasami turned to admire the delicate hairstyle, reaching down to adjust her dress slightly. "But not as pretty as you, and that's how it should be. Mother said I looked so much like her this morning, and Father said I reminded him of the first time he met Mother, when he knew he wanted to marry her."

She giggled.

"Maybe I'll meet my future husband at your wedding." She said playfully. "What do you think? Father met Mother at Aunt Aiko's wedding, after all."

"They do say that a love found at a wedding is a charmed love." Ayeka acknowledged. "Though I thought you wanted to explore space, Sasami-chan? What about that?"

"Oh, I do, but you never know. I might take him with me." Sasami laughed.

"Lady Ayeka, Lady Sasami, everyone is awaiting you." At that moment Kamadake appeared in the doorway, bowing to both princesses and offering them a smile. 

"And we are not going to keep anyone waiting." Ayeka said decidedly. "Come, Sasami. We have a wedding to attend and I will not be rude to Takeru-san. Not today of all days."

With that she swept out of the room, hearing her sister's steps behind her alongside those of the knight. Their merry chatter seemed to blur together in her head as she ran through the random mix of emotions that had seized her on Kamadake's entrance. Fear, hope, dismay, despair, and anxiety all flooded through her, and she set her teeth, forcing each of them back into their proper places.

"I am Crown Princess of Jurai." She said to herself under her breath. "And that is all that matters this morning. I am Crown Princess and I shall be Takeru's loyal bride...from now until the day we both die. That is my duty to Jurai and that is what I will do."

She sighed, shaking her head slightly at her own sense of melancholy.

"I must snap out of this. It is my wedding, not my funeral." She scolded herself sharply.

From behind her in the corridor, she heard a peal of laughter from her young sister, and she chewed on her lip, refusing to turn around. Even with the ghosts haunting her, Sasami seemed somehow so young and carefree, and for an instant Ayeka begrudged the younger girl her freedom. After all, she mused bitterly, as eldest child, the burden of dynasty had always been on her head.

Then, as she reached the door of the Great Hall, Kamadake hurrying to open it before her, she berated herself firmly for her jealous thoughts.

"After all, it is good to hear Sasami laughing." She murmured, as she prepared to make the entrance of her life. "After all this strange business with Tsunami, how can I even begin to think otherwise? Still, with all the stress of the wedding and my kidnapping dying down, maybe this will die down for her also. At least today she has a distraction - and I will do my best to ensure it remains that way."

-------------------

"God, I thought we'd never get away."

Ryoko stood on the deck of Ryo Ohki, gazing up at the darkening Juraian skyline with a sigh of contentment. "I don't know about you, Tenchi, but even for me twenty four hours of parties and celebrations is a bit of overkill. Especially when you're expected to remember your manners while drinking yourself under the table...I swear it's not possible, but somehow they all seem to manage it."

"I still don't quite see why we have to leave quite so soon." Tenchi came to join her, and Ryoko felt a warm glow settle inside of her as he slipped his arm casually around her shoulders. "I mean, Ayeka only married Takeru yesterday morning. They've not even left on their wedding progress across Jurai yet, and there are many more official celebrations to come. Isn't it a bit rude, taking off in the middle of it all?"

"Yes, but I don't have a lot of choice." Ryoko rested her hands casually on Ryo Ohki's controls, turning to face him. "Let's just say being given the frosty treatment by Lord Haru was enough to tell me I wasn't really welcome at his daughter's big occasion. Plus, I almost thought he was going to have me arrested, when I said hello to Sasami. All I did was tell her that she'd have all the guys after her, dressed up like that. For some reason he didn't take it so good."

She sighed.

"And you'd think he'd be glad, having two daughters who don't take after his sourpuss self, but there's no accounting for taste." She said pensively. "Either way, he wished me well on my trip away from Jurai in a quiet moment after dinner. The subtext was about as obvious as it could be - get out or find yourself kicked out."

"I see." Tenchi chewed down on his lip, looking thoughtful. "But was it really necessary to come into my bedroom and teleport me here when I was about to get changed? I know you like to play around, Ryoko, but I haven't had a chance to speak to Ayeka or anything. I'd like to at least wish her well once more before I go."

"Tenchi, you already did that enough times yesterday." Ryoko looked impatient. "Look. Stop being a man and look at it from the woman's perspective for once, will you? Ayeka is in love with you. She's married Takeru, but she's in love with you. How is it going to help her to have you constantly flitting in and out of her newlywed world, wishing her the best and constantly reminding her of what she's not getting? Whatever you think about the situation, that's how it is,"

She held up her hands as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I understand how that girl thinks better than you do, you know. Takeru is a nice bit of goods but he's not her first choice. If she's given the chance to spend time with him, away from you, she'll get over it all a lot more quickly. Maybe she'll even fall in love with him, in the end. Staying here would only be cruel - at least at the moment. She knows you wish her good luck. Like I said, you already told her. No point in hanging around any longer. Besides, she overheard a lot of what Haru said to me at the dinner party last night. I think she'll work out that I've taken the hint, and you along with me."

"I suppose you're right." Tenchi sighed. "I don't want to cause her upset, Ryoko. That's never been my intention. Ayeka is one of the best friends I have, and it seems funny to go without saying a proper goodbye. But I do see your reason. I mean, if she really does feel that way..."

"Ayeka is proud." Ryoko said quietly. "I know, because I'd be the same way. She's made her decision and stepped out of the ring. Now the best thing we can do is stop pushing it on her at every juncture. Besides, she'll have plenty to do now without worrying about us. I'm not saying we'll never come back to Jurai - just that it's too soon and the wound is too fresh." She grinned mischievously. "Besides, leaving is a good thing. It means we get some time alone, and it means you finally get that trip I promised you ages ago."

"Yes, I suppose it does." Tenchi nodded his head, offering her a smile. "All right. I'll go with you on this one. Though it is late. Is it a good idea to go right now?"

"I think it's better, while everyone else is occupied and while noone is likely to be flying into our pathway." Ryoko nodded. "After all, Tenchi, all of space is dark. Right? It's not like it will make it more difficult for us to plot our course. And besides, Ryo Ohki is competent. She can handle it...can't you, girl?"

The ship gave an answering yowl and, as Ryoko ran her hands over the spherical controls, the ship began to surge upwards, leaving the land below them far behind.

As they broke through to the upper echelons of Jurai's atmosphere, Ryoko let out a sigh of contentment.

"At long last, we're on our way." She mused. "You know, I really wondered if we'd ever get to this point, Tenchi. I really did. What with all the problems we've had, and me being imprisoned, and then everything with Haki. It seems like I have no luck, sometimes. And yet lately I've had all the luck. I guess it has to come round to me sooner or later."

"Where exactly are we heading to first?" Tenchi asked. "Did you have a particular route in mind or are we just going to fly around and see what comes into view?"

"First rule of spaceship navigation." Ryoko looked amused. "Always know where you are. It all looks alike up there, so you have to pay attention. It's fine to wander and drift, so long as you know where you're wandering or drifting. Otherwise you can get lost...and being lost in space is not a nice sensation."

"No, I can imagine not." Tenchi gazed up at the stars as the ship pulled further and further away from Jurai, leaving the planet little more than another speck in the blackness, it's protective crystal rings a smudge across the surface as they gained momentum. "I never imagined how beautiful it all was up here though. When I was a little boy, sometimes I'd sit and just watch the stars. I'd come home from school and Grandpa would be busy in the shrine and I'd wait for my training to begin...it would be a clear sky and the moon would be bright. I'd try to paint together stars into pictures, because Grandpa always said there were things in the stars that we couldn't always see. But I didn't imagine this."

"I love stars." Ryoko agreed. "I always have. There are no two the same, you know. And stars mean life. Planets. People. Adventure. All kinds of different things waiting for you to try them out. I can't imagine a freer place to be than up here, flying through the stars. I've missed it some, I'll tell you that. I didn't realise how much until Kiyone took me aboard Yagami and dragged me into the hunt for Haki."

She shot him a sidelong glance.

"You're starting to enjoy this space travel thing, aren't you?"

"My horizons are definitely opening up." Tenchi grinned. "I don't say I want to leave the Earth permanently, Ryoko - that's my home, and it will take a lot to change that. But to know there are so many other beautiful places to visit - yes, I think I am starting to enjoy it more and more. I suppose it's more fun when you know the police aren't about to pull you over or shoot you down over something trivial."

"Yes, that helps. Though honestly, there's the thrill of the chase." Ryoko looked thoughtful. "I never minded being pursued by police patrols. I only minded if they came close to catching me - which, to be honest, they never did. Mihoshi came the closest, that day I crashed to the Earth. And that was only because she caught me after a particularly wild night and I was driving like a maniac. I wasn't focused at all on where I was going - that's what happens when you get yourself lost in space. I hadn't a clue where I was."

"But you landed right at my feet." Tenchi said playfully. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes." Ryoko admitted.

"And Mihoshi is your friend, too."

"True." Ryoko pursed her lips. "All right. But still. It's not a good habit to have."

She grinned.

"Flying Ryo Ohki is something I can do in my sleep. Literally, in fact." She added. "I didn't think there was any area of space that I hadn't been to at one point...but I was sure proven wrong when I hit your solar system. Talk about out in the middle of nowhere. No fuel stations, no space stations...a few really old style satellites and very little through transport. I swear, I thought I'd left existance."

"Well, the Earth isn't quite like everywhere else. Space travel has had to take a backseat to other things." Tenchi told her. "One day, I guess it will be the same there. But you know, every planet is different."

"True enough." Ryoko nodded. "And I like the Earth. It has charm."

She steered the craft deftly around a floating chunk of space rock, then turned to meet his gaze.

"I think we'll be out of Juraian jurisdiction by the end of the night." She added. "I'm hoping we can avoid the checkpoint on the way out, since they're never quite so strict on people leaving the planet as they are entering. Besides, word might not have spread about my pardon as yet, and well, I don't really want to be held up. Not this time."

"Isn't it against some law or other to skip out on a checkpoint?" Tenchi looked startled. Ryoko shrugged.

"Depends which route you take." She said simply. "That's why I looked so carefully at Azusa's map. There is a way out around the back of Yubisu that completely falls shy of the checkpoint area. It's a bit rocky, but I know Ryo Ohki can get through it. She's been through worse with me at faster speeds and come out with barely a scratch...so I think we'll make for that instead. There are Galaxy Police cameras there, but they should know that I'm no longer on the wanted list. It's unlikely they'll take any notice of us. Their memory of Ryo Ohki's ident will have been erased."

"All of that was almost a foreign language to me." Tenchi laughed ruefully. "But I'll take your word for it."

"If only it was so easy to convince you always." Ryoko smiled impishly. Tenchi shook his head slowly.

"You're always in such a rush." He teased. "Can't you slow down and be patient, just for once? We're flying through space at God knows what speeds...your mind should be on that, not on other things. You'll confuse Ryo Ohki."

"Ryo Ohki is well used to how my mind works. Believe me." Ryoko pursed her lips, taking one hand off the controls and taking his hand in hers. "Am I being pushy? Because I'm trying not to be. I'm just...well..."

She faltered, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know what I am." She admitted wryly. "But it's too cruel, having you right there in front of me and not being able to take full advantage of you."

Tenchi stared at her for a moment. Then he burst out laughing, hugging her tightly.

"You say the most outrageous things." He said through his chuckles. "And three, maybe four years ago, I'd have run a mile when you said them. But now they're just making me laugh instead. No, Ryoko. You're not being pushy. And I'm touched that you're thinking of that, because this is a really new venture for the both of us. The truth is, though, that we're different in that way. I like to take my time. Enjoy things as they come to me, not rush to grab them all right away. Does that make sense? We have all the time in the world and I'm not going to suddenly decide I've gone off you the moment we set down on Earth. You've no need to hurry."

Ryoko's cheeks pinkened, and she glanced down at the floor beneath her feet.

"Am I that transparent?" She asked. "Maybe you have a psychic link to me as well as Ryo Ohki. That was scary, Tenchi...I guess that is what I'm afraid of. That somehow all this charmed good luck I've had lately will end and you'll realise you don't want me after all. I don't know if I could handle that. After coming so close to having you as mine - well, the truth is, I know that only I can screw it up and lose you now. It's not about Ayeka or anyone else any more. It's about me and you, and that is scary. I want it more than anything, but I'm also afraid to break the spell."

"When you say things like that, I realise that you're not all tough under all that electricity you pump out." Tenchi reflected. "Ryoko, I'm very serious about a lot of things and one of the things I'm most serious about is honesty. I would not have told you the things I did if I didn't mean them. I am sorry if you felt I led you and Ayeka a merry dance, but I was young and I didn't know what had hit me. Two beautiful women suddenly knocking each other's guts out over me - that takes some getting used to, you know."

He touched her cheek.

"And you see, I'm not as old or as experienced in the world as sometimes you'd like me to be." He added softly. "I know Jurai years are longer than Earth ones and I know that you're at least half Juraian, so your lifespan has already been longer than mine has. That means you've seen and done a lot of things, Ryoko. Things I have yet to experience."

Surprise glittered in Ryoko's eyes as she took this in, then she glanced down. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I understand that." She said quietly. "I've sometimes tried to push you into my way of seeing things instead of seeing it your way as well. So I'm not an expert on any of this either, you know. Space pirates don't usually have time for things like falling in love. Well, you met Haki. You saw what drove him."

She sighed, spreading her hands.

"Space piracy is a cold, empty, lonely life at times." She admitted. "No roots, no place to call home, noone to come back to when your work is done. Completely alone and drifting through life, that's what it's really like. I just never knew it until I fell on the Earth and met you, that's all. My world changed completely then and I've never seen things quite the same way since."

"I don't think Ryo Ohki would agree that you were always alone." Tenchi said gently, and Ryo Ohki let out a miaow, as if in agreement to his words. Ryoko looked sheepish.

"Well, that's true. I always had Ryo Ohki and she's been the best friend to me anyone ever could." She agreed. "But that's different. And in some ways..."

She faltered, shaking her head.

"In some ways I forced Ryo Ohki down my path instead of letting her choose her own." She said pensively. "Being bonded how we are, someone had to give way. I think she made more sacrifices than I did, when we first decided to go to space together. She's never seemed to mind too much, though. At least, I hope she doesn't."

"As far as I can tell, she seems pretty fond of you." Tenchi admitted. "How did you two wind up together, anyway? Does Ryo Ohki come from Jurai?"

"No." Ryoko shook her head. "At least, I don't think so."

She pursed her lips.

"I was just a girl - I was living wild, trying to keep myself fed and out of the way of Juraian authorities when we met." She added. "It was strange, really. One night it rained, and I hid out in an old building. I thought it was abandoned, but it wasn't...it was being used to store things for some scientific research. Ryo Ohki was there. They were caged up...lots of them. But Ryo Ohki was the only one who wasn't dead. She was thin and pitiful, Tenchi. She mewed at me and pawed at the cage and I knew I had to get her out of there. It was like she was as much of a waif as I was - so I burnt open the cage door and I set her free. We ran from the place...we seemed to be running for such a long time and in the end I got tired. I tripped and fell and cut my leg. It wasn't broken, but it was a nasty wound and it bled a lot. I was only a girl, after all."

She paused, remeniscing, and Ryo Ohki mewed nostalgically as she relived the memory alongside her mistress.

"We were wet and miserable, but eventually the rain stopped and we managed to find shelter in a niche in the hillside." Ryoko continued at length. "I think I fell asleep. I certainly couldn't run any more and I was hurt and exhausted. Ryo Ohki didn't leave me...she stayed with me and I knew that I'd found a friend. I didn't know she was a spaceship then. I think that the science people did something to her - her and her fellows - and it made her the way that she is. I don't know where her kind originally came from, Tenchi, but they'd experimented on her so much that I doubt she'd have been recogniseable to them even if I had known where to take her. Besides, she didn't want to leave me. The more time we spent together, the closer our bond got. I don't remember exactly when I began speaking to her without really talking, or when she started telling me how she felt without me confusing her meaning. But it happened, nonetheless."

"So Ken Ohki was also experimented on."

"I guess so. I think there must have been others, too." Ryoko nodded. "The procedure, whatever it was, didn't kill the other cabbits. They'd been abandoned. Starvation and cold killed them. Whatever technology they were working on, they got fed up with Ryo Ohki and discarded her...just like the Royal House of Jurai discarded me. We made a good pair, she and me."

"It makes sense, then, that you two are so close." Tenchi mused. "All those poor little cabbits. No wonder Ryo Ohki likes her carrots so much!"

"Well, we've both of us been hungry." Ryoko smiled sheepishly. "So we both occasionally eat like we're preparing for a famine. It's a bad habit but a good survival technique. It just doesn't go down well in polite society."

"I'm not sure I'm much for polite society anyway." Tenchi reflected. "Jurai is nice, but there are so many rules and conventions and expectations placed on you. Even since I told them I didn't want to be Emperor, they still treat me like a Prince of Jurai with all the trappings, just because it's the status level I was born into. I wasn't born on Jurai and I knew nothing about it all - but they still see me as a direct descendant of Azusa and therefore an honoured prince of the planet, no matter what."

"It's like them shoving me in that big room because I'm Kagato's daughter." Ryoko snorted. "They all hate me and they think my father was the devil. But he was the son of Azusa's sister Aiko and so I have to be treated like some lady even if they are all hating me behind my back. You know, I heard at least three people mention the fact that Kagato might not have even been the son of Aiko's husband, after all? For all they know, he was as legitimate a prince as I am a princess - though I must say, if Princess Aiko managed to get a bit on the side while she was trapped in all of that mad butt kissing, I take my hat off to her. I can't see how she'd have managed it."

"Haki called him the bastard Prince of Jurai." Tenchi remembered. "But I never heard anyone on Jurai talk about it. I guess it's what you said. Aiko was Azusa's sister...and such a thing would have been a major disgrace to the family. Right?"

"Yeah. Right." Ryoko rolled her eyes. "As if Kagato wasn't enough of a disgrace to the family name, but whatever. We're well away from it now."

She shrugged, taking his hand gently and resting it on Ryo Ohki's controls, placing her own on top of it.

"Now we're flying the ship together." She said playfully. "Sooner or later you'll have to learn this, you know - after all, I don't want to do all the driving if we decide to take a trip."

"You have an unfair advantage. You can read Ryo Ohki's mind." Tenchi objected. Ryoko shrugged.

"True, but so long as she knows I'm okay about it, she won't mind you messing around." She responded. "After all, you guys will be like family now, won't you? I mean, since you're taking me home, and all of that."

"I suppose so." Tenchi's eyes twinkled. "I wonder what Grandpa and Dad will make of it, when we get there and they see that you're here to stay."

"I should think they'll run a mile."

A fresh voice interrupted the conversation and Ryoko turned, surprise morphing into anger as she registered the speaker.

"Washu!" She exclaimed, launching herself up from the control panel and glaring down on the stowaway. A ball of light began to flicker and grow between her fingers, and below her, Tenchi was speechless, staring at the scientist in confusion.

"What are you doing aboard my ship?" Ryoko spoke in low tones, her eyes glittering with anger. "You have no right to be here! Explain yourself!"

"Well, you should pay better attention to who you bring aboard, Ryoko-chan." Washu folded her arms, meeting the pirate's glare with a calm one of her own. "Your security is shocking. Anyone with a interspace gateway can walk right in."

"I suggest you take a little walk back along your interspace gateway and leave us alone." Ryoko's eyes narrowed, and sparks shot out from her hands. "Else you'll find yourself decorating the inside of the drive room, and that will make Ryo Ohki more than a little bit twitchy."

"Ryoko, stop it." Tenchi put up his hands. "Washu, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you kind souls could give me a lift." Washu shrugged her shoulders, settling down on the floor of the drive room and crossing her legs, resting her chin in her hands. "As you were leaving this planet tonight, and all."

"You thought wrong." Ryoko snapped. "How long have you been there, listening to our conversation?"

"Really, your conversation wasn't all that interesting. Don't flatter yourself." Washu pretended to stifle a yawn. "And almost as long as you've been airborne. See, it's a funny thing with this gateway of mine. It works perfectly, but it's range is annoyingly limited...not to mention the fact I left the main console back on Jurai. Unfortunately it means I can't reverse the process, so I can't get back there now. We're too far from the planet in any case, Ryoko. Are you sure you're not speeding?"

Ryoko let out a growl of rage, sending a barrage of energy beams in Washu's direction, but the flares merely bounced away, as the scientist raised her hands, erecting a forcefield around herself. She tut-tutted, shaking her head.

"You really need to work more on your temper, Ryoko. I mean it. You'll do someone an injury."

"Wait a minute." Tenchi reached up to grab Ryoko's arm, pulling her back down onto the deck beside him, and sending her a pointed look. "Ryoko, it's Ryo Ohki you're going to hurt if you keep doing that. Calm down a moment, okay? Washu might not have been invited aboard, but she's here now and I guess there's not much we can do about it."

"I can think of a few things." Ryoko muttered, but she obediently lowered her hands, the flickers of light fading into nothing. "Including ejecting her into Deep Space. If she's so clever, she can find her own way back to Jurai. I wanted this trip to be you and I on our own, Tenchi. I should have known someone would try and ruin it."

At this, Washu's expression became serious and she shook her head.

"No, Ryoko. That isn't why I'm here." She said quietly. "But I needed to speak to you, away from Jurai and in a place where noone else would overhear."

"Tenchi's here." Ryoko objected. Washu shrugged.

"I'm accepting the fact that he's a trustworthy witness." She admitted. "Considering that he's fought this battle once already, I think we can trust him not to be on the side of evil."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that things are very strange on Jurai right now, Ryoko." Washu's expression darkened. "Much stranger than I'd like and the Royal Family are in a flap. You're not the only one who was made to feel very unwelcome at the gathering last night. Haru-dono had already made it clear to me that he wanted me to leave Jurai. When I got back to my chamber and found it had been searched, I decided that my departure should not be put off. When I saw Ryo Ohki preparing to leave, I just took my chance to come aboard."

"You could at least have asked." Ryoko pursed her lips. "Dammit, Washu! Do you have to interfere? You're smart, you know that this is the last place I want you or anyone else right now!"

"Yes, I know, but this is important." Washu responded. "More important than your little solo voyage with Lord Tenchi, and I assure you I have no desire to be anywhere near that. No. All I ask is two small things. One, that you drop me back at my laboratory on your way to the planet Earth. And two, you listen to me and hear what else I have to say."

Ryoko closed her eyes briefly, inwardly struggling against her rising indignation.

"I don't seem to have a lot of choice." She said flatly. "You're already here. Much as I'm mad at you, I'm not going to throw you out of the spaceship. Call me soft, but I'm just not like that. However, you are so going to owe me for this, Washu. I mean it. This isn't even remotely funny. If I wanted a chaperone, I'd have asked for one. That's the honest truth."

"What's happening on Jurai, Washu-chan?" Tenchi asked. "And why did they search your room - what do they think you've done?"

"Well, they didn't like me taking Sasami to see Souja." Washu pursed her lips. "On reflection, I'm a touch annoyed that they even found out about that. But Haru has been doing research...well, all of that isn't really important. Just long and boring and full of the suspicions of a frightened man. The truth is, he doesn't want to face what's really happening. What's been happening since before we even arrived on Jurai."

"You've lost me somewhere." Tenchi admitted. "Souja? As in Kagato's tree? The one you were taking readings from?"

"That's right." Washu inclined her head. "The very same. Apparently it's off limits to anyone and everyone who happens to walk near there. Especially Princesses of the Jurai Royal Family. Apparently."

"Why did you take the kid to see a dead tree anyway?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Sounds a pretty creepy sort of a trip to me, Washu. What were you trying to do, scare her to death?"

"Sasami doesn't scare very easily. Not considering everything that's going on." Washu shook her head. "And you're wrong, Ryoko. Souja isn't dead. Not even a little bit."

"He is too. He has to be." Despite herself, Ryoko found her anger dissipating in light of this new information. "Kagato is, so so is Souja. Isn't that how it works?"

"Ah, but Kagato isn't dead, Ryoko." Washu said softly. "That's where everyone is falling down. They all think he is. My data and Sasami's evidence beg to differ."

"I don't understand. What has this to do with Sasami?" Ryoko put her hands on her hips. "Your gadgets don't always work, you know...and Tenchi killed Kagato."

"At least, I'm pretty sure I did." Tenchi looked mystified. "They buried his body and all that. Besides, Washu, I thought your data wasn't consistant with a Juraian prince."

"It isn't." Washu agreed. "Although your conversation actually did make me consider another possibility. Ryoko, you're only half Juraiain. Well, perhaps you're less than that - if Kagato isn't really the son of Aiko-denka's husband, but the product of an affair instead. I did hear the rumour, after his death, but I thought it was just the smearing of his name in the aftermath. A way of making sure he was properly disgraced. Now I wonder. His aptitude for the Jurai Power was forced, not native to himself. He became a slave to it, obsessed and trapped by everything it could do. He survived even after Yosho slew him, and then returned to exact his revenge. And elements of his magic - teleportation. Even flight - are not Juraian techniques or traits. Perhaps Kagato wasn't just the ambitious son of two upper class Juraian nobles. Maybe there was something else in him all along. Something that made him struggle to control his Juraian attributes so well as his playmate."

"This is all very fascinating, but I still don't see why it buys you a ride on my ship." Ryoko said flatly. "I don't really care what Kagato was. Juraian, whatever. My heritage isn't important to me...it's never been. And if Kagato were alive, you'd think we'd know about it. I mean, he'd be seriously ticked off, for one thing. He'd want his revenge. And I don't see him taking it."

Washu was silent for a moment, as if debating what to say. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps you're right." She agreed. "Right now, it's difficult to know anything for sure, Ryoko. But Sasami has had visions - dreams and messages which in some cases have proven to be entirely accurate. We think - she and I and Ayeka also - that she's been communicating with the Tree of Life, Tsunami - or more specifically, the Goddess from the legend. I don't know if it's a story either of you are familiar with, but Tsunami is sworn to protect all of Jurai. It's said she will rise up in one of her family's descendants if Jurai ever needs her help. And now she is speaking to Sasami. Even as a scientist, I can't fault the evidence. It's beyond my understanding, but it's real all the same."

"Poor Sasami." Tenchi looked concerned. "She's going through all of that and we've just left her there?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not with any of this." Ryoko held up her hands. "I believe in magic, sure enough. I'm not going to deny Sasami has some kind of weird magic about her these days, because she brought me back from the dead and I know that was to do with this Tree of Life and Tsunami. But what has that to do with Kagato, and most of all, what has it to do with me and you being on my damn ship?"

Washu slid her hand into the pocket of her gown, extracting something and holding it out. She did not speak, and a cold chill touched Ryoko's heart as she recognised what it was.

"What the hell do you have those for?" She demanded. "They're the last thing I want near me - keep them away from me!"

"Ryoko?" In the background she was aware of Tenchi's hand on her shoulder, and the concern in his voice. "What's wrong? What is that?"

"The gems. The Dark Heart of Jurai and it's sisters." Washu said solemnly. "Ryoko's destiny."

"I'm sorry, but no part of them is any part of my destiny." Ryoko's voice shook, and with a sweeping gesture she knocked the capsule from Washu's grip, sending it skidding across the floor of the drive room. "I want them off my ship, Washu. I mean it. I don't want them near me ever again. You have no idea what they did to me the last time I was stupid enough to get close to them. I won't make that mistake twice. Those are diseased Juraian artefacts, they're nothing to do with me."

"On the contrary, they're everything to do with you." Washu retrieved the capsule, glancing at it's scuffed edges, then putting it back in her pocket. "Are you so much a coward that you don't even see that?"

"I'm not a coward!" Rage flared up inside Ryoko at this. "How dare you call me such a thing when you know it's not true!"

"Well, you seem afraid to me." Washu said plainly. "Why do you suppose you're the one who the gems chose, Ryoko? Do you think that was coincidence? Do you think it was a fluke that, in a spaceship full of Juraian blood, the Dark Heart chose to bond to you? Not Tenchi. Not Ayeka. Not Sasami. You. Does that not strike you as strange?"

"Quite frankly, I don't care why it did." Ryoko's voice shook. "I am deadly serious about this, Washu. I don't want those gems and I won't have them on my ship. If you want a ride to your space station, then that's fine. We'll ditch you there with pleasure. But you'll take those things with you and you won't bother me with them again. Whether they bonded to me in that battle or not, I won't touch them again. They killed me once. They won't be getting a second chance."

Washu gazed at her long and hard for a moment, and her eyes were like flint. Despite herself, Ryoko felt a chill run down a spine at their coldness. Then, very slowly, Washu nodded her head.

"Some people accept their destiny. They follow it wherever it leads them, even to death." She said quietly. "They are the heroes, Ryoko. Others, they run from theirs - kicking and screaming until the world engulfs them and it's too late to turn back. They are the villains. It's your decision which one you'd rather be."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Enough of this, both of you." Tenchi stepped between them as energy flickered across Ryoko's palms once more. "This is pointless. Washu, Ryoko doesn't want the gems. It doesn't make her a coward and we both know she's not that. But they hurt her and in truth, I don't want them near her either. There's something evil in them. Something dark and sinister. I don't know what information you're acting on, but nothing good can come of her having them back again. They're not true Juraian magic...they're warped. And they're more likely to do someone harm."

Washu looked sad, her green eyes unusually shadowed.

"Then that is your final decision?" She asked, glancing at Ryoko. Ryoko nodded her head.

"I'm not a coward." She said quietly. "But whatever my destiny is, Washu, it's not controlled by you or those gems or any strange ghosts Sasami sees in her dreams. Jurai's problems are nothing to do with me. I've left there now and I never belonged there anyway. So we'll give you your ride, but that subject is closed. Any more on it and we'll drop you at the first planet we find, all right?"

"All right." Washu sighed. "I tried, if nothing else. I just hope that you won't live to regret it, that's all."

She glanced at her hands, and despite herself Ryoko felt a strange sense of unease wash over her at Washu's final words.

"Or at least, that someone else won't live to regret it for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Well, and good riddance to her."

As Ryo Ohki wheeled away from Washu's space station, Ryoko let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair as she navigated the ship back on to her original course. "I have to say I like her nerve. Coming on board like that, without even asking, and bringing those damn things on with her. What was she trying to do to me, Tenchi? Drive me nuts?"

"Washu's a strange woman sometimes." Tenchi acknowledged. "But she does usually do things for a reason."

"Unfortunately those reasons aren't comprehensible by most people." Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Oh, I hate this. She's got me all wound up now. I'm not a coward - how dare she call me one? What kind of a coward puts on a show against a pirate like Haki, huh? I didn't see me running from a fight then! She has some nerve! And what was all that destiny stuff? You know, after I told her where to stuff those stupid gems, she barely even looked me in the eye for the whole time we were heading here. A major route diversion, and she didn't even say thank you."

"Woah!" Tenchi held up his hands. "Calm down! Don't you think you're taking this just a little bit too seriously?"

"Am I?" Ryoko looked startled. Then she groaned. "Maybe I am. No, you're right. I definitely am. But it rankled with me, Tenchi. How dare she say those things to me?"

"You're not a coward and Washu knows that." Tenchi assured her. "Whatever she was trying to achieve, I guess we'll probably never know. But there's no sense in you worrying about it."

"Spouting all kinds of nonsense about Kagato and my destiny and God knows what else." Ryoko dropped down into the pilot's seat, clearly not taking notice of her companion's advice. "It makes no sense, Tenchi. None at all. Kagato might have been my father but number one, he's dead. You killed him. We know that. Number two, even if he wasn't by some fluke dead or he'd taken up being a zombie for a living, I can't beat him. I can't even get close to him. The last time I did, he basically swatted me and let's just say it hurt a fair bit when he did. Number three - those gems are evil and dangerous and the effect they have on my magic might be fine in the very short term but in the long term the opposite is true. They make me tired and it's hard to control them when I do have them near me. So they're counter productive. They make me not really know my own body. And Number four..."

"Number four, you're still worrying about it." Tenchi interrupted her gently, reaching down to pull her to her feet. "Ryoko, listen to me. This isn't important. You're right on every count. Kagato hurt you before and there's no reason to suggest he wouldn't again. You're a strong fighter, we both know that. Really strong. And brave. But it took Jurai power to defeat him the last time, in huge quantities. Your magic is different. It's not pure Jurai power, it's something else as well. Washu isn't being logical. I think whatever she found out on Jurai maybe scared her and she had a knee jerk reaction. That's all. You shouldn't take it to heart."

"It was the way she talked about people following their destiny...and said the gems were part of mine." Ryoko admitted. "Like she knew...something. Like there was something to know...if that makes any sense? I thought I had my memories all back and everything slotted in where it should be. But now...I just don't know. I'm confused by it and it's shaken me up."

She sighed.

"So much for a fun, carefree trip across space. Thanks, Washu."

Tenchi hesitated for a moment. Then he reached down to scoop up Azusa's star chart.

"We could take another detour." He suggested softly. Ryoko looked startled.

"Huh?"

"Yubisu." Tenchi tapped the map with his index finger. "Isn't that where Azusa said they found you?"

"Yes. So?"

"Maybe there's some clue there to all of this. You never know."

"What, go hunting for a long dead woman who may or may not have known anything about this stuff?" Ryoko grimaced. "Seems like a wild goose chase to me."

"But if she was your mother, and Kagato was your father, there must have been some connection between them." Tenchi said sensibly. "Stands to reason, doesn't it, when you think about it like that? Chances are she did know something. If she was murdered, she must have done."

He slipped his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, thinking over his words.

"I suppose so." She acknowledged. "It makes sense that she was killed on his orders, for something she knew about him."

She frowned, creasing her brow.

"I don't remember the men who came, not very well." She said slowly. "All I do remember is thinking they might be thieves or bandits because they made Mother upset. They were dressed all in black, though. I know that. And they looked through me, like I wasn't even there. I don't know why they didn't kill me too...but it was like they didn't even see me. They just went after Mother and well, they killed her."

She closed her eyes, struggling to remember further.

"Black costume, but like Knights of Jurai." She remembered haltingly. "Like...Azaka or Kamadake, but not them, of course. It was like...like their mirror images, but not. Does that make sense?"

Tenchi's brow knitted together.

"Yes. Only too well." He said grimly. "When I fought Kagato - actually, on my way to the throne room - we encountered two such knights. They were pawns or associates of his, dressed in black. I remember one had long, flowing hair. The other looked like something of a brute. I don't recall their names, but I do remember that Azaka and Kamadake took care of them while I headed on to find Ayeka."

"Then they were associated with my father." Ryoko said softly. "Which means that she must have been killed because she knew something. They weren't just random thieves...but something else. I don't know why I always thought they were, though. Maybe because they took something. Mother was looking for something...something in her music box. She said that whatever it was was missing, and then she started to tell me something. She never finished what she was going to say, though, and I was too young to really understand."

She frowned, glancing at her fingers.

"Gee. Guess I do remember."

"Do you want to go to Yubisu, then?" Tenchi asked. "It's not like we have anything else more pressing on our agenda, after all."

"No, this is true." Ryoko sighed. "But go to a planet full of ghosts? My most vivid memory of Mother is her lying there in her room, covered in blood while I couldn't do anything to help her. Do I really want to go back to that place now? What if I remember more disturbing things than that? I don't like digging up the past. It's over. Happened. History. I don't want to relive it. Not really."

"So we're not going to Yubisu?"

"No...we are." Ryoko rubbed her temples. "Because you're right and there are too many questions. If there's something going on behind my back, I want to know about it. I don't know squat about my mother or about what her involvement with Kagato was, but obviously it was something more than a romantic liason, unless he was really cheesed off with her leaving and running off to a distant planet like she did. Or must have done. Yubisu is a long way from Jurai, when you think about it. Practically on top of the checkpoint...so close to the outer reaches that people from there have to pass through that checkpoint to get to Jurai, even though it's a colony."

She sighed.

"Though what we'll find there is anyone's guess. It's been a lot of years, Tenchi. We might find the house, but I'll be surprised if we find anything else. I don't even know what her last name is. Just that her name was Kichi. That's all."

"Well, unless we go there, we won't know." Tenchi pointed out. Ryoko nodded.

"Yes, I know." She acknowledged wearily, reaching out her fingers for Ryo Ohki's control panel. "All right, Ryo Ohki. About turn. We're heading back towards Yubisu."

------------------------

"I can't believe they're really gone."

Sasami sent her mother a mournful look, gripping her hand tightly as they walked in the palace grounds. "Mother, it seems so strange now, and quiet, too. I don't like it this way, with Ayeka gone across Jurai and now Tenchi and Ryoko and Washu having left us as well. Kiyone and Mihoshi flew back to Headquarters this morning, also. Now there's just me here and it feels strange. I don't like it."

"You're not on your own, Sasami-chan." Misaki glanced down at her daughter, her heart clenching at the melancholy expression in the young girl's eyes. "Father is here and so am I. And Azaka and Kamadake are always here, too. You know you like to spend time with them. You mustn't think yourself abandoned, either. Ayeka and Takeru will return soon enough, and it will be like it was before. Don't fret, my darling. Everything will be all right."

"Maybe, but it won't be the same." Sasami sighed. "It can't be. Mother, why did they all leave so quickly? I don't understand it. I thought they were staying for all of Ayeka's wedding celebrations...but they went away almost as soon as she was married. I can't believe they didn't even say goodbye."

"Listen to me, Sasami-chan." Misaki said gently, resting her hand momentarily on her daughter's head. "You've had many adventures, but you are still young and this is your home. We are your family. Those acquaintances you had, well, they're gone back to their own worlds now and you have to look to the future in yours, instead. You're becoming a young lady, little by little. In time, it will be your turn to find a suitor, settle down and have your own household as an honoured Princess of Jurai. I pray I will be here to see that day, and your father also. We know that you will make us both as proud of you as we are of Ayeka."

"I know." Sasami fell silent for a moment, and Misaki sent her a sidelong glance as they walked on together through the forest towards one of Jurai's big glittering lakes. For a few minutes, neither spoke, as if both lost in their own thoughts. Then, as they drew closer to the water's edge, Sasami raised her gaze to her mother's once again.

"Will Father let me travel again, when I get older?" She asked plaintively. "I want to go to the Earth and see Tenchi sometimes. After all, he is our family too, you know. And do you think he'll let me have my ship back, also? Because I know it is mine, Mother, even if he doesn't realise it yet. If I'm growing up, he's got to start to trust me, hasn't he?"

"Sasami..." Misaki bit her lip, and something flickered in the depths of Sasami's crimson eyes.

"You don't want me to leave Jurai either, do you?" She asked softly. Misaki shook her head.

"I have one little girl gone so far from me already, because she is now a wife and things will be different." She admitted. "To lose you also, Sasami...would hurt more than I could bear. I can't lose you yet, my dear. One day, yes, you will marry and follow in your sister's footsteps. But for now...can you understand what it means to a mother, losing her child?"

Sasami looked surprised, then, after a moment of hesitation, she hugged her companion tightly. Misaki returned the hug, relief welling inside of her as she did so. She smiled.

"You do understand, then." She said softly. "Nothing Father or I say or do is meant to hurt you, Sasami-chan. We both love you so very much, that's all. And we worry for you. There is no reason to grow up too fast. There is time enough ahead of you to explore space or do the other things you're so eager to do. Right now, you don't need to worry about those things. You're a young girl and there's much for you still to experience. Let it come to you in time...let it come naturally. Don't try to rush ahead. The age gap between you and Ayeka has always made you try to emulate her more than you probably should. But you are not Ayeka, Sasami. You are Sasami and there is no hurry."

Sasami bit her lip.

"What if I don't grow up to be Sasami?" She whispered. "Mother, what if that's not who I'm meant to be at all?"

"I don't understand." Confusion marred Misaki's brow. "Who else would you grow up to be, Sasami?"

"It's hard to explain." Sasami sighed, kicking at the ground, and despite herself, a chill touched Misaki's soul at her daughter's words. "And you and Father don't want to listen to it, anyway. It doesn't matter whether you call it something else or pretend it isn't happening. I know that it is and I can't do anything about it. Mother, Washu didn't take me to Souja's tree against my will. I wanted to go there. I knew I needed to. Tsunami..."

"Enough about Tsunami." Misaki cut across her, holding up her hands. "You already know that that's not something we should be discussing. It's a wild whim of imagination, that's all. Nothing else, Sasami. Nothing more. If that strange woman put the idea into your head, well, she's gone now and you can forget about it. You have nothing to worry about. Everything is fine."

Sasami took a few paces forward to the very edge of the lake, standing solemnly on the banks as she gazed into the ripples. She did not reply at first, but something in her sober expression made Misaki's heart lurch in her throat.

"Sasami?" She murmured. "Come away from there. It's dangerous - you might fall in."

"I can swim." Sasami spoke almost absently. "And besides, I'm not so very close to the edge, Mother. Not yet, anyway."

Misaki came to her daughter's side, opening her lips to speak again, but as she did so, the words died on her tongue and horror flooded through her as her gaze rested on the surface of the water. Sasami stood beside her on the bank, but in the ripples another form was at her side, taller and older, with long, flowing hair and the most formal of Juraian robes. Almost as an Empress would wear, she realised dully, as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. The flowing robes seemed to flitter in an imaginary breeze, and the girl's eyes, so full of gravity and concern, were mirror images of Sasami's own.

"_Sasami?_" She whispered. "What is happening to you?"

Sasami raised her gaze to her mother's.

"Can you see her too?" She asked, surprised. Wordlessly Misaki nodded her head.

"Who is she? What is this?" She demanded. "Sasami, what have you done to yourself - what kind of witchcraft is this?"

"Not witchcraft." Sasami shook her head. "I don't know, but I think she's me. I mean, she will be. When I'm older. When I...when I'm not Sasami any more."

Her words shook slightly, and fear flared in Misaki's heart. She took her daughter tightly in her arms, hugging her as if afraid someone was going to snatch her away.

"Sasami-chan, what do you mean?" She murmured. "Who else would you be but Sasami?"

"Tsunami. I told you." Sasami bit her lip. "Even if you don't want to believe it, Mother, now you've at least seen it's real. It's nothing Washu or anyone else has done to me. It's all Tsunami. She's trying to tell me something - to tell us something - and now everyone is gone and I'm all alone with it again."

She sighed, resting her head against her mother's body and Misaki ran agitated fingers through the young girl' hair.

"It's all so confusing and I don't understand enough to know what to do." She said sadly. "Washu was the only one who seemed to be able to explain to me what things meant. She didn't try and hurt me, Mother. I don't think she wanted to take me to Souja's tree, either. But I had to go, just like I have to have the dreams Tsunami sends me. Something is going to happen - something big, that will affect all of Jurai. I don't know what and I don't know how any of us can stop it. All I know is it's there."

"And the reflection?" Misaki cast a tentative look back at the water, but the image of the older woman was gone. Sasami shook her head.

"The future." She said simply. "That's all. I think it's the future."

Tears glistened in Misaki's eyes at this, and she redoubled her grip on her youngest child.

"Oh, Sasami." She whispered. "What is going to happen to you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**  
**So, this was Yubisu.

Tenchi gazed around him as they walked slowly through the streets of the planet's principal city, a strange feeling settling in his heart. Buildings flanked the streets, each the same as the one before and none of them giving any clue to the people who lived within. Dust and scraps of paper and other rubbish rattled along the cobbles in the breeze, and over his head, thick cables took power and communications from one end of the planet to the other. Despite the high-technology feel of the world, however, there was no transport on the streets and few people walked among them. Those that did stopped to whisper, nudging one another and pointing in their direction. It was clear they were strangers here, and despite himself, Tenchi felt a shade uneasy.

He glanced at his companion, taking in the preoccupation on her face and impulsively he reached out a hand, gripping her slender fingers in his and giving them a squeeze. She raised startled gold eyes to his, then a slight smile touched her lips.

"It's just like I remember it." She said thoughtfully. "Strange and empty. Do you feel it too? The planet without a soul."

"That's what I was just trying to make sense of." Tenchi admitted, reaching up his free hand to scratch his head. "I couldn't put my finger on it, but you've nailed it exactly."

He pursed his lips.

"But this is where you were born...or at least, where you lived. Right?" He added. "So your mother must have come from here. Surely? I mean, why else would you stay?"

"I don't know." Ryoko admitted. "Because it's a long way from central Juraian administration? I didn't find much information about Yubisu on Ryo Ohki's databanks, but from what Azusa said to me, visits from the Juraian Royal Family are few and far between. Whoever runs this show probably has a pretty free reign - and I doubt much happens here that Jurai get to know about."

She frowned.

"I remember that it was always a bit strange." She added. "Being here makes the recollections even more vivid. Mother would always hate us being outside, especially after dark. Sometimes she'd seem afraid...there'd be noises, like sirens, and people shouting in the streets outside. It used to scare me...give me bad dreams."

She looked embarrassed.

"I used to be afraid of the dark." She admitted, a red tint touching her cheeks. "Because it sounded like monsters were abroad when the sun set...and Mother always seemed so on edge when the noises came. Of course, now I don't think it was monsters. Maybe some kind of curfew or police raid. But things stay with you. You know, I think I only stopped being scared of the night when I took up with Haki. He must have taken that away along with my memories."

Tenchi grinned.

"Don't get embarrassed." He told her. "I like knowing that sometimes you're afraid of things, too."

"Well, I'm not afraid of it any more, nor am I afraid to walk down these streets." Ryoko glanced up at the tall blank houses. "I don't think we're far from where we used to live, actually. I have a vague recollection of that cornerstone...there."

She pointed, and Tenchi followed her gaze, taking in the odd shaped lump of rock. Once it might have been a statue, but now it was so worn and damaged that it's very presence seemed out of place among the modern aura of the city. He sent her a questioning look, and she spread her hands.

"I don't know what it's meant to be either." She owned. "But I remember it being there. So we can't be too far away. Across the square, down the second street..."

She trailed off, stopping dead as they stepped out into the main square and Tenchi soon saw why she had faltered. Three men and one woman were bound in the centre of the square, ropes pulled tightly around their arms and legs. He let out an exclamation, taking a step forward as if to free them, but Ryoko held him back.

"There are things we just shouldn't get involved in." She said quietly. "This is how thieves are punished on Yubisu, Tenchi. They're bound and stoned by the passers by. If we free them, we'll be the next ones in line for a beating - they'll think we're in league with them. Especially if they happen to recognise my face as the Space Pirate Ryoko. News of my pardon may not have spread this far yet...so let's not draw attention to ourselves, huh?"

"I didn't think anywhere still sanctioned stoning." Tenchi was stunned. "Even on the Earth, that's an outmoded form of punishment. This place looks so modern and up to date...space travel, high speed technology...and yet they still treat their criminals this way?"

"Well, every place is different." Ryoko said with a shrug. "I'm serious though, Tenchi. We're not getting involved with this. It's not our fight and we're not going to stay longer here than we have to."

Ryo Ohki let out a little hiss from her perch atop Ryoko's shoulder, as if in agreement, and Tenchi sighed, but allowed himself to be led past the bound convicts, crossing the square and heading down the second road.

Though at first glance it looked like all of the others, Tenchi soon realised that it was not. Where he had seen curtains at windows and lights in houses in the other streets, this one gave no signs of life, and the bright paint that coloured the walls of the buildings was chipped and dulled, tarnished and not renewed. On one house, a door hung loosely on it's hinges, creaking and groaning in the wind. He frowned, glancing at Ryoko.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?" He asked. Ryoko's expression became grim.

"Oh yes." She said firmly. "This is it all right. I remember it like yesterday."

She raised her hand, shooting a bolt of energy across the street and blasting the loose door off it's hinges, sending it clattering across the road. Tenchi visibly jumped, then grabbed her by the arm, glancing around him in alarm.

"What are you doing? You said you didn't want to draw attention to yourself!"

"Well, noone is here. The street is dead." Ryoko said quietly. "Besides, the door was falling down anyway. That was Lord Haru's doing. I remember very vividly how he charged at it like a rampaging bull."

A rueful look touched her face.

"Although he was going to help my mother, so I suppose I can't fault him." She acknowledged. "He did try."

"So that was your house." Tenchi realised, as they crossed the street, Ryoko pausing in the doorway, then taking Tenchi by the hand, leading him inside. "You're sure? Beyond all doubt?"

"Beyond all doubt." Ryoko nodded. She turned, pointing out onto the pavement outside. "That's where Azusa found me. This wasn't a dead street then - there were people here, and life, and all kinds of things. But I guess things change. It has been a long time, and I wouldn't want to live on a street where someone was murdered."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Tenchi asked gently. Ryoko shook her head.

"No." She said shortly. "But one thing I do believe of Azusa and his pesky brother is that they wouldn't have just left her here to rot. They would have done something, Tenchi. But where she is buried, or if she was cremated...I don't know. I didn't ask him and I don't really need that information. After all, beyond death, few people care where they lie."

"True enough." Tenchi inclined his head in agreement, then, "Ouch!" As he hit his toe on a protruding door frame. "It's dark in here! Any chance of some light?"

"At your service." Ryoko pushed her palms together, and crackles of energy illuminated the room, sparking out from her fingers like electric charges. "Better?"

"Better." Tenchi agreed. "So what are we looking for, exactly? The place is empty, and looks like it has been for a long time. What do you expect to find? I mean, wouldn't it be better to ask people if they remember her, rather than breaking into your old house?"

"This planet? No." Ryoko shook her head. "Nobody pays attention to anyone else. Maybe that's why Mother came here. She thought she was under the radar."

She pushed aside the heavy drape that acted as a doorway, beckoning for Tenchi to follow her and as he did so, he saw a tall, spiral staircase, wooden and rotted in places but still sound. Ryoko hovered above the steps, glancing down at him.

"Mother's room was up there." She said softly. "She never liked me climbing these, but I always wanted to anyway. I loved being up high, looking out of her window at all the people down below. But she'd scold me, if I came up by myself. I was so young, you see, and I didn't master flight till I was nine or ten. She was afraid I'd hurt myself, but I never did."

She sighed, chewing on her lip.

"Except for that last time." She added. "She didn't scold me then."

"So we're going up?" Tenchi asked gently. Ryoko nodded.

"Yes." She agreed. "Because in truth, I don't know where else we can go."

With that she hovered upwards, phasing through the floors to the top level. Tenchi glanced at the steep, winding stair, then set his teeth, carefully manoeuvring himself between bits of stable wood and avoiding the sections that were dark and unsafe. At length he found himself in a narrow, box-like hall, with one door leading off it, and he made for that, finding his companion standing at the window, staring out at the deserted street below.

The room was bare, curtains stripped and floors taken up, with no pictures on the wall and no furniture to speak of. The room had been thoroughly cleared, as if to conceal what had taken place there. Dust covered the barren floorboards, but beneath it, Tenchi could make out the dark stain that told of spilt human blood. His heart tugged as he remembered Ryoko's memory.

"This was where it happened." He said softly. "This is where you found her, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ryoko turned from the window, an unreadable look on her face. "And I guess you're right, Tenchi. That coming here was a waste of our time. It has been a long time since I was here. Of course all trace of her is going to be gone. Just stands to reason. I mean, if you clear out a corpse, you might as well make some coin on her belongings."

There was a bitter edge to her voice, and Tenchi slid his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I know you wanted to find something more."

"I don't know what I wanted." Ryoko shrugged helplessly. "I don't even know why we came. It was a crazy idea...put in my head by Washu and her deranged rantings. The woman is quite mad, Tenchi...I should know better than to take notice of her and her deluded thoughts."

A yowl from Ryo Ohki prevented Tenchi from answering, and he turned, seeing the cabbit scratching pitiously at the floorboards, uttering another miaow as she tried to get their attention. He frowned, sending the creature a confused look.

"What are you trying to do, Ryo Ohki?" He asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"Have you got something?" Ryoko was alert at once, crouching at the cabbit's side and reaching a hand to the floor, brushing away the thick coating of dust. "What have you found? Your nose is sharper than mine...have you scented something out?"

Ryo Ohki scraped at the floorboards once more, raising her gaze to her mistress, who frowned.

"There's something stuck between the boards." She said, and Tenchi came to join them, squinting down at the wooden slats.

"I don't see anything." He said at length.

"Me either." Ryoko owned. "But if Ryo Ohki says it's there, then it's there."

She slid her hand carefully through the wooden beams, fishing around for a moment and then withdrawing it, something small and white gripped between her fingers. Tenchi's brows knitted in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked. Ryoko did not answer at first, rubbing the object hard with her free hand, then she glanced up at him, surprise glittering in her amber eyes.

"It's a hall pass." She said, confusion in her voice. "For the Science Academy."

"The Science Academy?" Tenchi stared. "But...are you telling me your mother was wound up in that place, as well?"

"Looks that way." Ryoko nodded her head. "Kichi Itokawa. That's what it says. I don't know for sure what my mother's surname was, but Kichi was her first name...it'd be too much of a coincidence for this not to be hers."

She reached out a hand, scratching Ryo Ohki under the chin.

"Well done, Ryo Ohki. They obviously missed this when they cleared her out of existance. It must have got knocked down between the beams and out of sight."

"Human sight, anyway." Tenchi scooped up the cabbit, and the small creature let out a purr, jumping up onto his shoulder. "So what now? Are we going to the Science Academy?"

"I guess we have to, now we've begun all of this." Ryoko pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "See, I imagined that my mother must have been wound up with Kagato somehow - some sordid secret, some forbidden affair, perhaps. That maybe she came to the edges of the world like this to avoid his attention. But what Washu said is bugging me. And now this...it's the last thing I expected to find here. Only the smartest people get into the Science Academy - isn't that right? The smartest and the most dedicated to their art. That being so..."

"Why did she give everything up there to hide in this backwater?" Tenchi finished softly. "And how does Kagato come into all of this?"

"My questions exactly." Ryoko nodded. She cast Ryo Ohki a glance. "All right...guess you know what I want you to do now, Ryo Ohki. Science Academy, next stop."

--------------

So that was the way of it.

Washu sat back in her chair, her brow creased in a deep frown of concentration as she watched the numbers slowly rising. As they reached their pitch, she reached out to hit a button, never taking her eyes off the screen. Immediately, a sequence of graphs and diagrams flashed up around her, and she bit her lip, absorbing their readings with a critical eye.

At length she sighed.

"No doubt about it." She said aloud. "There are two life forces buried in that tree, and only one of them is recognisable as a tree of Jurai. But can I prove that the force is Kagato? I have so little to work with and I don't know how much time I even have. Plus, with Ryoko out of the picture..."

She bit down hard on her lip, tasting blood.

"I hope that there is a plan B." She admitted to herself. "I don't know whether Ryoko is strong enough to even matter in this equation, or if she's already ruined by her lack of discipline and understanding. But either way, if things are heading in the direction I fear they are heading..."

She faltered, keying more information into her screen and reading over the response. She nodded slowly.

"There is a Juraian element to this other life force, but I don't know if I can match it to Kagato." She muttered. "If only I could find what I was looking for in among all this mess. After Tenchi beat Kagato, I remember clearly that I recorded and tested elements of his brain patterns, trying to discover the secret behind his success. But if I could overlay the memory of that battle alongside this, I might be able to make a comparison. Whether Kagato was a true blooded prince of Jurai or not isn't really important. After all, Tenchi mustered the Jurai Power and his blood isn't exactly all Juraian. Finding out if it is Kagato's energy inside the tree - that is all that matters."

She leaned across to a second console, hitting buttons at a furious rate as she searched through her extensive data banks for the file she wanted.

"The least I can do is give Sasami all the preparation that I can." She decided. "After all, if I can't count on Ryoko, Tsunami might be Jurai's only hope against this darkness. If she even has the time to absorb all that I can tell her and all that she needs to know before the situation is upon us. Whatever it is has begun by poisoning Souja, but it won't stop there. Souja's roots burrow deep into the ground, and his sap soaks through the grass, destroying and warping the vegetation around him. How long before the poison spreads deeper and further across Jurai? How much time do we have before this infiltrates the water, the trees, the very people of the planet, turning their souls and their lives as he grows stronger? This whole thing is much bigger than I ever could have imagined when I first decided to create Ryoko, all those years ago. I was so naive...and I only hope Jurai isn't going to pay for my stupidity. That's a lot of lives to be at stake, and...ahah! Got it!" As she finally located the file she wanted, transferring it across to her main computer.

"Right. Now. Where was I? Tenchi's thought patterns, and Kagato's presence. There must be something in here - Tenchi was exposed to Kagato's particular brand of dark magic, so he must have picked up some radiation in the process..."

She trailed off, narrowing her eyes as she painstakingly overlaid one file on top of the other. Then she leant back, examining the results with shadowed eyes. At length, she sighed.

"As we thought." She murmured. "Kagato's energy _is_ inside that tree. I should have seen this before...back when Tenchi first fought him. I had the evidence here all the time, and I was complacent. I ignored it. I thought I'd found a new nemesis for that devil prince, but it's not that simple. Kagato's body fell, but his spirit left it before it did. How could you be so simple, Washu? Call yourself any kind of a genius? You're a fool!"

She banged her fists down on the console in frustration, glaring at it as the screen blurred and flickered under her outburst. "I can't believe I've been so slow all this time. Kagato is Ryoko's father, and I should know Ryoko's genetic structure better than anyone. Her magic is Kagato's magic,with a touch of mine to balance her...but I've spent too long focusing on his teleportation and his other attributes. Considering all the time he spent in the Darkness of the Universe, honing and developing his powers beyond rational limits, I should have seen this coming. I should have."

She closed her eyes.

"Ryoko passes through solid objects, and that power has lain dormant in me since before Ryoko was born." She whispered. "I didn't even consider it when I judged my own magic, so she must have got it from her father. And that's how his soul left his body, before he was destroyed. He used these abilities I took so much care to implant in my daughter, and I didn't even realise it. He phased through his own skin, teleported his essence to Souja's tree, and used his telepathic link to build and strengthen, waiting until the time he could return and poison the whole planet. This is my fault. My oversight. I should have done something before this."

She stood, rubbing her temples.

"Kichi is dead, Ryoko rebelling and Sasami just a child." She murmured. "Do we even have a chance of stopping his return? Or have I put too much faith in science and not enough in magic all along?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"I'm not sure what we should make of any of this."

Azusa frowned, casting his sister in law a troubled glance as he paced across his quarters, pausing to glance briefly at his own reflection in the mirror pool. "You say Sasami's reflection was different - as if it was enchanted - and I can't explain that by any rational thought. Haru and I suspect the child may be right - that Tsunami has been awoken and has somehow decided to use Sasami as her vessel for communication. But I hoped...I hoped it would not prove to be the case. She is too young for any of this."

"I'm afraid for her." Misaki admitted. "Azusa, she believes she's not growing up as Sasami any more, but as Tsunami. She's become obsessed with the idea, but I can't shake it from her head. And having seen how she looked...well, I'm beginning to fear it more and more. The young woman was dressed in imperial robes, as if she was the Empress of this planet. But Sasami is not in contention for such a title. In order for that to be the future..."

"I will have to die, and Ayeka also." Azusa said heavily. "Not to mention any heirs Ayeka and Takeru might produce. Plus, Sasami hasn't shown any signs of awakening Jurai power within her before all of this. Why Tsunami would choose an untrained little girl is beyond me. Of your daughters, Ayeka has always been the one with the potential. She's intelligent, dedicated and she has the magic burning inside her. You know that, when she was born, the seer predicted that she would have great magic at her disposal. That's why she was chosen to be my heir and successor to the throne of Jurai, even though Haru and Aiko both still lived then."

"I know." Misaki inclined her head slightly. "It was a great honour bestowed on our line, Azusa-dono. But Sasami..."

"Sasami is something else." Azusa agreed, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "And I'm at a loss how we best resolve it. If the legend is coming to life - and Tsunami really is rising again to protect our people, then there must be a danger lurking somewhere in the future. It must tie in with everything that's happened so far. Kagato. Souja's tree. Maybe I was remiss in allowing Washu Hakubi to leave Jurai so easily. Maybe Haru was right after all - perhaps interrogating the woman might have given us some clue. As it is..."

"As it is, my daughter is turning into a stranger and I can't take it." Misaki's voice shook. "I want my Sasami back, Azusa. This is wrong - she wasn't meant for something like this."

"I may be Emperor, but I cannot challenge the will of the Goddess." Azusa said helplessly. "The magic she bestows in me as Lord of this world is only a shadow of the magic attributed to the Tree of Life. If Sasami really is channelling Tsunami-sama, then there is nothing I can do to intervene. Nothing any of us can do. You know that Tsunami's magic surpasses everything else. It's the heart that beats within this planet...the foundation of all life across Jurai. How can I see to challenge that?"

Misaki closed her eyes, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"I understand." She choked. "But she's still my baby, Azusa. And this makes me afraid."

"It is concerning for all of us." Azusa agreed gravely. "But I think we can only stop and listen to the child - hear her voice where we've been dismissing her words. Maybe she can tell us something - some way to help us. And if Tsunami is trying to contact us through Sasami, however unlikely it may be...well, it's time we listened. If there is a threat to Jurai, as Emperor, it would be remiss of me to ignore it."

Misaki bowed her head.

"As you wish, Azusa-heika." She said softly. "I know you must do what's best for this planet above all else. But I am Sasami's mother, and as such I'm going to do what's best for my little girl...whatever that may prove to be."

------------------

"How the hell are we supposed to get into there?"

Ryoko leant across Ryo Ohki's controls as the big Science Academy complex hoved into view. "We don't know the first thing about this place, and as far as I know, they're pretty hot on security. Do you think they're going to let us just walk in and interrogate them about my mother?"

"Probably not, but you do have her pass." Tenchi pointed out. "Maybe you can use that to get in. I can always wait for you here, with Ryo Ohki...if it's been a long time since Kichi was here, they might not recognise her name and you might be able to slip under the radar."

"I don't think so." Ryoko glanced down at the pass in her hand, then shook her head. "No, Tenchi. I'm pretty sure these things have DNA chips in them. Once before, I remember Washu made fake ones for Mihoshi and Kiyone when she sent them on an errand here. They're more than just name badges. Someone would clock me for sure."

"So we have to find another way." Tenchi pursed his lips. "Did you think of just walking up to the door and knocking?"

Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, did you?" Tenchi spread his hands. "They might let you in. You never know."

"Maybe we've been doing too much flying. Your brain is in backwards." Ryoko looked amused. "This is the Science Academy. It's not happy hour at the local space station. They're anal as hell about their secrecy here."

"So what are we going to do?"

Ryoko sighed, glancing at her hands.

"I guess we're going to play at being pirates." She said reluctantly. "We're going to break in, Tenchi. And hope to God we're not caught."

"That's a risk, isn't it?" Tenchi looked startled. "Thinking of your probation and all, Ryoko - what if you do get caught? It wouldn't take much to get the Galaxy Police back interested in you again."

"I know, but do you have a better idea?" Ryoko spread her hands. "Look. Trust me, all right? Ryo Ohki can beam us down somewhere secluded - somewhere at the back of the complex. We'll phase into the main building, and see if we can grab uniforms from somewhere or someone along the way. At a glance, noone will notice us if we're dressed to match anyone else. We'll just have to hope noone asks us for identification."

"I guess it's the best we've got." Tenchi sighed. "All right. I'll trust you. But be careful, all right? I don't want you going back to jail!"

Ryoko paused, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek. For a moment she looked at him, tenderness flickering in the depths of her gold eyes. Then she smiled.

"Thanks for the concern." She murmured. "But I've never yet been caught in the middle of a raid."

She slipped Kichi's pass into the folds of her dress, then cast a glance upwards.

"Ryo Ohki, you know what to do." She commanded. "We'll be back as soon as we can be, so don't go anywhere without us, all right? And for heaven's sake, keep quiet. We don't want to draw attention to you."

Ryo Ohki let out a muted miaow, as the cockpit became flooded with soft reddish light, and the two would-be pirates were beamed down onto one of the many walkways that spun out of the main complex like spider legs.

"So now where do we go?" Tenchi glanced around him. Ryoko pursed her lips.

"If we could find out what department my mother was working in, it would save a lot of time." She admitted. "Unfortunately, without Washu's help, we've no way of hacking into any computer system. However, what we do know is that she must have met up with Kagato at some point. And if you think about it, that old place on Jurai where I sheltered looked like it could have been a lab at one point, before it was used to store unwanted bits and pieces. So if you think about it, what we have to find out is whether or not the Science Academy ever had a base on Jurai."

"That's supposed to be simpler?" Tenchi raised an eyebrow. Ryoko shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But at least it's a start. Now shut up and take my hand, will you? We'll have to phase through the security door and hope there isn't a protective field over it. There shouldn't be, since Ryo Ohki's dumped us where she has, but hold on tight, okay? If you loose my grip, you might find yourself stuck in the middle of a door, and that would be messy."

"I get the picture." Tenchi grabbed hold of her hand, holding it tightly, and Ryoko sent him a mischievous smile.

"Tenchi, you're such a flirt." She teased, and Tenchi rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said, though there was amusement in his dark brown eyes. "Before someone comes and wonders why we're having to walk through the door instead of opening it."

"You got it." Ryoko nodded her head determinedly. Then, focusing her energy on seperating her atoms, she pushed through the door, pulling Tenchi with her. Her worst fears were not realised as they slipped through into the main thoroughfare without incident, and she let out her breath in a rush, closing her eyes briefly.

"I really was afraid they'd have had something to zap us, regardless of whether this is a back route." She admitted. "I'm sure I'm not the only person in the galaxy who can phase."

"No, but that's quite some door." Tenchi reached up to rub his temples. "I thought we'd be in there forever. I'm glad I don't do walking through things as a rule, Ryoko. I have no idea how you can enjoy being split apart like that."

"Aw, poor baby." Ryoko grinned. "It's practice, that's all. Besides, your molecules probably aren't built for it. Mine are."

"Which way do you suppose we go?" Tenchi glanced ahead of them, seeing several corridors running off at all angles. "We can't search the whole complex - can we?"

"Doubtful. Someone will rumble us." Ryoko shook her head. "No. Right now we stand out like sore thumbs, too. Either we grab some unsuspecting academy students, or we find a locker room, and fast. We need to be inconspicuous if we're going to walk around the..."

"Can I help you?"

Before Ryoko could finish her sentence, a voice interrupted them and as one person they swung around, meeting the sober gaze of a young man, his hair in a long tail down his back and no emotion in his slate grey eyes. With a start, Ryoko realised he was some kind of droid, and she let out a curse.

"And I thought security was lax here." She muttered. "I spoke to soon."

"Can I help you?" The droid repeated his question, and a hand shot out from his body, grasping Ryoko around the wrists. "Please state your name and department."

"Uh...Kichi Itokawa." Ryoko sent Tenchi a troubled look, struggling to release herself from the droid's grip. "Damn it! I can't phase through it - it must be some kind of alloy that's to dense to shift apart!"

"Checking database." The droid's expression glazed for a moment, then characters began to zip across his eyes. A holographic image of a woman appeared in the hallway, and Ryoko let out an exclamation.

"Crap. That's her. That's my mother." She said apprehensively. "Which means that even after all this time they have her data on record. Give me a hand here, will you? Don't just stand there - I can't do anything while he's got my hands held like this!"

"Right." Tenchi reached across to grab the droid, trying to wrestle his companion's hands free, but further arms shot out of the security droid, snapping around his wrists with a disconcerting click.

"Please state your name and department." The droid repeated.

"Kichi Itokawa." Ryoko tried again.

"Scanning genetic memory..." The droid whirred, then the hologram burst into shards of light, dazzling them both for a second or two. "Match inconclusive. Please state your name and department."

"I think we're in trouble." Tenchi said quietly. "How do you propose we..."

"Generating genetic match. Prince of Jurai." The droid cut across him, and the grip around his wrists suddenly went slack. "Ten...chi Masaki Jur...ai. Welcome to the Science Academy, sir. Sorry for any in..con...venience."

"Well, that's just lovely." Ryoko kicked out at the droid. "Will you let me go, you damn thing? I'm with him!"

"Scanning genetic memory..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Ryoko exclaimed, closing her eyes and forcing her hands together. There was an almighty burst of light and the droid's arms exploded into thousands of little pieces, dotting the walls on either side with tiny shards of shrapnel. "I did ask nicely the first time, you know!"

"Ryoko, are you trying to alert people to the fact we're here?" Tenchi's expression became one of alarm. "I think blowing off half of their security droid is probably going to make them just a little bit suspicious that something is afoot."

"It's all right for you." Ryoko snapped back. "Apparently if you're a Prince of Jurai, you're beyond suspicion. Trust that to show up in your genes like a goddamn beacon. Do they rule the whole universe now, or something?"

"Scanning gene..gene...genetic memory." The droid faltered, but bore down on Ryoko once again, emitting a thin beam of light from the centre of it's brow and bathing her in a soft greenish glow. "Searching for match..."

"Oh, so you want another round, do you?" Ryoko demanded, sparks flying from her fingers as she prepared to attack the robot once more, but Tenchi grabbed her by the hand.

"We should get out of here." he said quietly. "Before someone comes to investigate the new wallpaper. Come on, Ryoko! It's just a robot. You wanted to keep a low profile!"

"Yeah, and now I want to kick it's butt." Ryoko glowered. "Why do all machines think they're so smart, Tenchi? I'll blow it's head off - then it won't think it's so clever."

"Ryoko!"

"Genetic match found." The droid's voice broke across the brewing argument, making both stop and stare. "Partial gene identification. Science Academy file 239-445-80. Searching for further data..."

"Right, that's it. We're getting out of here." Tenchi said firmly, tightening his grip on Ryoko's wrist and pulling her forcibly down the corridor and down the first turning they came to.

"But I could have had him!"

"I don't care. We're not here to beat up robots. We're here to find out about your mother...priorities!" Tenchi snapped back. "Just shut up and come on, will you? God only knows what they'll think when they see what you made of their welcoming committee."

"Well, it's bad manners to grab a lady when you haven't even introduced yourself." Ryoko protested. "Besides, he was being a jerk anyway. I'm as Juraian as you are, Tenchi. More, possibly. But he picked up on your genes and he didn't even touch on mine. What's that about?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask, but I don't think it's at the top of our question list." Tenchi returned. "Maybe because your genes are Kagato's and he's pretty much the devil in these parts?"

"Figures." Ryoko groaned. "Another club I'm kicked out of before I even begin. This place sucks, Tenchi. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea."

"Well, now we're inside, aren't we going to see if we can find something out?" Tenchi asked, as they slowed their pace to a walk. "I think we lost our robot friend, at least for the time being. Presumably there are more of his kind dotted around the place."

"I see a storeroom up ahead." Ryoko pointed. "They must have spare uniforms or something in there, Tenchi. At least then we can look the part, even if we can't be it."

"I guess so." Tenchi nodded. "All right. And make sure you don't lose Kichi's hall pass. Just in case we need it."

"We won't fool anyone with that." Ryoko shook her head, grabbing him by the hand and phasing them both into the little storage unit. Sure enough, spare Science Academy uniforms hung among the many bits and pieces, and Tenchi grabbed the first two that came to hand, tossing one to his companion who glanced at it with a frown.

"Yeah, this looks about right." She reflected. "Nerd suits."

"They're not so bad as they could be." Tenchi objected. "Are you going to put it on?"

"Why? Do you want to watch me change?" Ryoko raised a teasing eyebrow, and Tenchi groaned, shaking his head.

"You never miss a chance, do you?" He responded, turning his back and Ryoko chuckled, quickly changing into the academy uniform. She picked up Kichi's pass from the discarded dress, scooping it up and pushing it to one side.

"We can come back for these clothes after, if we have the time." She said. "I'm glad I wore that dress...if we leave here in a hurry, I won't miss it."

"You know, the Science Academy uniform looks cute on you." Tenchi teased, turning back to face her. Ryoko grimaced, glancing down at herself.

"Yeah, right. I look like Washu, only prettier." She said darkly. "Not my choice of haute couture, I'm telling you now."

She paused, pursing her lips.

"Tenchi?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think that robot meant?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you dragged us out of there...he said something about a partial genetic match and then spewed numbers at us." Ryoko frowned. "What do you think he meant?"

"Ryoko, you'd just blown his arms off. I suspect he got a bit addled." Tenchi said dryly. "I think anyone is bound to get confused when they've been dismembered by an angry space pirate, don't you?"

"Possibly." Ryoko owned, a pink tint touching her cheeks. "Sorry about that. He made me mad, that's all."

"It's okay." Tenchi assured her. "Just don't blow up anything else, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

"I'd have hated to have been a security official, when you were staging a break in or a raid, you know." Tenchi reflected, as they made their way cautiously back out into the corridor. "You must have scared them half to death."

"Maybe." Ryoko gave him a knowing grin. "Maybe not. I have other charms than explosions, you know."

"Figures." Tenchi rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

"So where do you think we should head next?" Ryoko pursed her lips, examining the corridors carefully. "They all look the same to me, that's for sure. I don't even know which one we came down."

"Me either." Tenchi owned. "But if we keep walking, maybe we'll find something useful. A clue...or someone we can ask."

"Someone we can ask?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Well, _I_ can ask them." Tenchi amended. "Prince of Jurai, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ryoko pulled a graphic face. "Teacher's pet."

Tenchi laughed.

"Come on." He said affectionately, slipping his hand into hers. "We're not getting anywhere hanging around here."

"Stop right there!"

As they turned a corner, they were confronted by a row of droids similar to the one Ryoko had assaulted, and the pirate cursed, shaking her head.

"Guess he went and told his friends." She said darkly. "Leave this to me, Tenchi."

She launched herself into the air, but before she could send a barrage of energy in the direction of the hapless robots, Tenchi grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

"No, we're going to do this my way, this time." He said with a slight shake of his head. "Stay there. Let me try."

"Fine." Disgruntled, Ryoko folded her arms across her chest. "Wow them with Juraian charm. See if I care."

"State your name and your department."

A fresh voice came from the centre of the massing robots, and as they watched, a man stepped out from between them, a look of icy professionalism on his face. This was no robot, Ryoko realised, and at the sight of the stun gun in his hand, she bit her lip.

"Now what?" She hissed. "Your diplomacy is going just great, Tenchi. Way to go."

"Shut up and let me handle it." Tenchi shot back. "Just trust me. All right?"

"State your name and department, stranger." The man repeated his request, his tone becoming more insistant. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"My name is Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi said slowly, holding up both his hands to show he was unarmed. "I am a Prince of Jurai, cousin to the Crown Princess Ayeka."

The man narrowed his gaze. He flicked a finger at the nearest robot, who ran the thin green beam over Tenchi's body, then blinked his eyes.

"Genetic structure confirmed. Prince of Jurai." The metallic tones reported. "Ten..chi Masaki Jurai."

The man lowered his weapon, eying Tenchi doubtfully. His gaze wandered to Ryoko, who sent him a dirty glare back. For a moment there was silence, then the man spoke.

"What is your business here, Tenchi Masaki Jurai?" He asked softly. "We were not expecting envoys from the Imperial Throne."

"Ayeka-denka has just become Crown Princess, and as such, wishes to know all is in order across the Universe." Tenchi said quietly. "We are here on her authority."

"This is unexpected and irregular. Jurai always sends word..."

"The Crown Princess is not someone to be argued with." Tenchi cut across the man's protestations. "Or you can take this matter up with her, of course."

The man sighed, resignation on his face.

"Very well, Tenchi Masaki Jurai." He acknowledged. "The Science Academy relies heavily on Juraian support, as you well know. We will not offend the Crown Princess by refusing entry to her honoured cousin."

He cast another glance at Ryoko.

"And her?"

"She's with me." Tenchi said simply. Ryoko offered another glower, and the man pursed his lips.

"I see." He said, walking across towards the pirate and stopping mere feet away.

"Your name, Miss?"

"Kichi Itokawa." Ryoko said sullenly. The man shook his head.

"Don't lie to me." He said frankly. "You carry her pass but you are not Kichi Itokawa."

"Prove it." Ryoko met his gaze with a piercing one of her own. "If I have her pass and I claim her name, who are you to prove me wrong?"

"Kichi Itokawa's brother." The man's gaze was equally steely. "Akira Itokawa. And my sister is long dead...so guess again."

Silence greeted his statement, then Ryoko muttered a string of curses.

"That's just my luck." She muttered. "I should have known she'd have family wrapped up in this dump as well."

"Your name, Miss?" Akira's gaze was unflinching. Ryoko bit her lip.

"Ryoko." She admitted unwillingly. "I guess...I guess Ryoko Itokawa. I suppose."

The man seemed confused, and Tenchi stepped forward, resting a hand on Ryoko's shoulders.

"Kichi Itokawa was her mother." He said softly. "My companion is engaged on top secret business for the Crown of Jurai. Ayeka-denka sent us here to discover all we could about Kichi Itokawa and her work here at the Science Academy, and so Ryoko-san was a logical choice to accompany me. Before Kichi-san died, she was working on something top secret - something to Jurai's benefit. Ayeka-denka wants a full report, and that's why we are here."

Ryoko shot Tenchi a stunned look, and Tenchi shrugged his shoulders. Akira's brows knitted together and he shook his head. Turning to the lead robot, he gestured again, and the thin beam shot out across the hallway, enveloping Ryoko briefly in it's glow.

"Partial gene identification. Science Academy file 239-445-80."

Akira's eyes narrowed.

"My droid doesn't agree with you." He said flatly. "Do you want to try one more time?"

"What?" Indignation flared in Ryoko's golden eyes. "Look, buddy, we told you the truth, all right? Kichi Itokawa was my mother and I know that, so you can't tell me I'm lying to you! I was there when she was murdered! I saw what they did to her - what happened to her. It was on Yubisu...in a little house at the back of beyond, and nobody lives there now. Just off the square. Don't tell me I don't know about my own parents, because I know them all right! Just because my genes don't match hers exactly doesn't mean I'm not her daughter! It doesn't work that way, you know, and my father's gene pool is pretty obnoxious! It's probably blocking your scanners - but don't tell me I'm not Kichi Itokawa's daughter!"

Electricity flared from her fingers, and Akira pursed his lips.

"You believe what you're saying, and you have the facts to back it up." He admitted unwillingly. "But Kichi had no children when she died."

"Your turn to guess again." Ryoko shot back. "Look, are you going to help us or arrest us? Ayeka's a moody woman at the best of times, and she'll rip fire into you if you keep treating us like escaped convicts!"

"Ryoko..." Tenchi said warningly, but Akira slid his weapon back into his belt, holding up his hands.

"I am a scientist." He said quietly. "And so was my sister. Whatever memories you have, however real or otherwise, I believe you are here in good faith. After all, you are in the company of a Prince of Jurai."

He gestured to the robots, and as one they withdrew, clearing the corridor behind him.

"But I think it would be better if I accompany you around the Academy." He added. "In order that nothing untoward occurs. You must understand that secrecy is very important to us here.""

"Great." Ryoko muttered, sending Tenchi a sidelong glance. "So kind of you."

"Can you tell us what Kichi-san was working on, when she passed away?" Tenchi returned the look with a warning glance. "Obviously I realise it must have been a great loss to you, when she died. I hope we're not dragging up ancient history for you."

"No, actually, not at all." Akira shook his head, as they fell into step with him, heading through the corridors of the complex. "Kichi and I weren't all that close when she was killed. Certainly not close enough for me to mind her death more than a passing thought. We'd drifted away from one another - she no longer spoke to me about things in the way she once did. She turned her back on it all, you see. Without a word, without even an explanation...she left the Academy."

"That would be because of me." Ryoko said pointedly. "Did you think of that?"

"Kichi is not your mother, Ryoko-san." The man shook his head. "That's impossible...as you would realise if you had known Kichi."

"Well, I wasn't given much of a chance." Ryoko flared up again. "She was murdered, if you hadn't forgotten!"

"Yes, so I recall." A faint flicker of emotion stirred in the depths of Akira's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come and the pirate wondered if she had imagined it. "But you were asking about Kichi's work. Well, she was a brilliant scientist, that goes without saying. The brightest star. She was heavily involved in the study of magic and native cultures - she worked extensively on the premise that magical ability and scientific calculation could be brought into the same world - and more, that science could regulate magic enough to make it predictable and manageable within a reasonable set of perameters."

"So she was some kind of sorcerer?" Tenchi ventured. Akira's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head.

"Kichi was a scholar. Not a charlatan." He said coldly. "No. But she did study intensively the different types of magic the universe held. She was firmly of the belief she could catalogue and manage all of these strains into some kind of overall logic. Maybe even generate a way of better using the power she discovered for the benefit of everyone."

"Like the magic of Jurai?" Ryoko suggested. Akira nodded.

"Yes and no." He agreed. "Juraian magic fascinated her deeply, it's true. But she never managed to pin down whatever it was that made it work. She read the legends, of course. The stories about Tsunami-kami-sama and the Tree of Life. And she deduced from that that the tribal princess must have died young and been buried deep into the planet's soil, beneath the roots of that tree. Yet she was never able to come up with a satisfactory hypothesis for life on Jurai. It foxed her right up till the day she left."

He frowned.

"It's funny you should come asking after Kichi." He added. "I read a report that Professor Washu Hakubi was lately in the company of the Princess Ayeka...Kichi worked very closely with Professor Hakubi on several projects. They were associates for many, many years."

"Washu?" Ryoko's eyes opened wide with shock. "She never told us that!"

"Washu worked with Kichi on the magic of Jurai?" Tenchi's brows knitted together in confusion. "Is that what you're saying?"

"I presume so." Akira shrugged. "Kichi never really spoke about the work Professor Hakubi focused on. Let's just say that the woman isn't really well remembered here at the Academy. You know, I'm sure, if you are acquainted with her, that her genius burns brightly but often reflects insanity. She was removed from the Academy for this reason."

"Yes, we know about that." Tenchi inclined his head. "She is temperamental and unpredictable, it's true."

Ryoko drew her brows together as she digested this information fully. Then, at length, she spoke.

"Did Kichi ever go to Jurai?" She asked. Akira shook his head.

"No. No, she never did." He replied. "Washu Hakubi did, though, on several occasions during the summer of one particular year. In fact, it was the summer before Kichi left the Academy."

A shadow touched his face.

"You must understand that my sister idolised Professor Hakubi." He added. "I never quite understood why. But I remember her being very excited about some top secret project or other - something that Washu-sensei had brought back with her from Jurai. I didn't ever learn the details. Shortly after that, Kichi left the Academy for good."

"And Washu-san?"

"Professor Hakubi remained at the Academy until her behaviour became so outrageous that the authorities were forced to take steps." Akira pursed his lips. "But you probably know that she was forcibly imprisoned and exiled after that particular incident. Let's just say that a depopulated planet disappeared after she ran a few tests - if it had been a planet containing life, she would have been treated more harshly. As it was...she was lucky. But there was intense pressure on our council of elders to take action. The planet in question belonged to Jurai, you see - it was part of the Lady Aiko's domain."

"Lady...Aiko?." Ryoko's eyes narrowed, then, "Akira-san, tell me something?"

"Yes?"

"What is that file number that the droid quoted at me? What does it mean?"

"It's just a reference. Nothing more."

"No, it's obviously something more." Ryoko shook her head. "Partial genetic match...what was that about?"

Akira sighed, glancing at Tenchi.

"Is this really necessary, Tenchi-denka?" He asked softly. Tenchi glanced at Ryoko, then nodded his head.

"Please." He agreed. "If you don't mind."

"The file in question is one we don't like to talk about." He admitted. "It relates to a project put into play by a Prince of Jurai - not dissimilar to your good self, at least on outward appearances."

"Let me guess." Ryoko curled her lip. "Prince Kagato."

"Yes." Akira looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

"It figures." Ryoko grimaced. "Kagato was my father."

Akira flitted his eyes over her, then he frowned.

"I see. Yes. That would account for it." He agreed. "Kagato's genetic ident is stored on our computer system, along with many others. The case in question relates to his work on Jurai, however. Interestingly, on a project intertwined with Kichi's own research. I believe Professor Hakubi was also involved - but it was a long time ago now. I'm almost sure, however, that she studied on Jurai under the patronage of that household. Kagato-dono put much money into research at one time. And a lot of that went into the coffers of Professor Hakubi's division."

"Now, that is interesting." Ryoko looked thoughtful. "Washu has a lot of skeletons in her closet, doesn't she, Tenchi? No wonder she's so mad keen on doing something about Kagato. She worked for him - she must have ticked him off pretty badly, if she's so set on getting shot of him."

"In fact, the Lord Kagato was the one who put pressure on the council of elders when they exiled Professor Hakubi to the earth." Akira rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I remember it now. They didn't give her a secondary hearing, which is customary in all of our disciplinary cases. He said it had been an insult to his mother, and made the idea of an appeal untenable."

"Who would have thought." Ryoko shot Tenchi a glance, her tone rich with irony. "She comes across as such a good, quiet girl."

"There isn't much more I can tell you on Kichi-chan's work." Akira admitted, as they reached a door at the end of the hall. He keyed in a rapid sequence of digits and the door swung open. "There is very little on the computer systems here. Most of it was erased after she left the Academy. We don't know how or why...or even by who. But it was almost a conscious attempt by someone to undermine my sister's standing in this establishment. She was a brilliant woman, I told you that. But the records we have left indicate less than a semestre's work. We can't account for it...but it's the way it is."

"You've already given us a lot of information." Tenchi assured him. "More than we expected to find, really. Ayeka-denka will be well pleased to learn all of this, I'm sure. After all, I think she's making her own study into her planet's native magic. Knowing how far on other research has gotten is going to be of great value to her and her scientists on Jurai."

"Indeed." A ghost of a smile touched Akira's lips. "Kichi would have liked that."

He crossed the laboratory, reaching across to flick a switch and the room became illuminated with light as screens flickered into life all around the room. Settling himself in front of one of them, he keyed in his pass code, running his finger over the print scanner and then speaking his name into the microphone. A list of documents flashed up on the screen, and he selected one, opening it and gesturing towards the screen.

"This is all we have." He said. "I can have a copy of this sent to Jurai, if you think it would help Ayeka-denka with her work. It's not top secret - it's not even very in depth. But most of her reports are gone...so it's the best I can offer."

"Yes. Do that." Tenchi nodded. "Even if it is just a little bit. Especially if it's about Tsunami-sama. I think Ayeka-dono has a special interest in that subject."

"Very well." Akira agreed. "I will make sure it is done as soon as possible."

He cast a glance at Ryoko, then slowly shook his head.

"I don't know what else to say, except that you have been gravely misled about your past." He said solemnly. "Maybe you were with Kichi when she died, Ryoko-san, but you are not her daughter. Of that I can be sure."

"Oh yeah?" Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you so sure?"

"This." Akira flashed up another file on the screen, tapping the delicate membrane that flickered with light. "Kichi was the youngest of my siblings, but you will have realised there is little resemblance between us. This is because Kichi's genetic structure is immaculate. Mine is not."

"Immaculate?" Tenchi frowned. "Meaning what, exactly? Perfect?"

"Unchangeable." Akira shook his head. "Very few of her kind are born on my planet. Those that are usually die within the first few years of life. Their structure is such that they cannot develop and change as others do, and therefore they are susceptible to physical weakness. Kichi was an exception - she compensated for her physical frailty with massive reserves of elemental strength - she was fragile and slight, but strong as an ox when it came to her use of magical ability. That is why she chose the path she did...her fascination with magical attributes became a lifetime obsession, as she strove to fix the failings within her own body."

"Fine, I see that." Ryoko nodded. "I have magics that I didn't inherit from my father. But what has this to do with her being my mother?"

"Simply put, those born like Kichi are unable to reproduce." Akira shrugged his shoulders. "Kichi could not have been your mother, Ryoko-san. Having children of her own would have been an impossibility. Maybe she took you in - even adopted you. But she was not your natural mother. Of that you can be quite sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Night.

Tenchi shot a glance across the cockpit of the pirate ship, taking in the expression on his companion's face as she steered her way carefully through the stars and belts of space rock and debris. She had spoken barely a word since they had returned to their craft, armed with Akira's best wishes for a safe journey back to Jurai. Of course, they had headed in the opposite direction, but even the thought that they were now free to begin their trip had not prevented a strange quiet from descending over them.

He sighed, getting slowly to his feet and approaching her. 

"Ryoko?"

"I'm concentrating." Her gaze did not flicker away from the glass for one moment, her golden eyes unreadable as she charted their course deftly from one quadrant to the next. Tenchi eyed her keenly for a moment, then he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to me." He said softly. Ryoko sighed, shaking her head.

"Nothing to discuss." She said shortly. "And I'm trying to fly this thing. Ryo Ohki is good, but this is a tricky area of space. I need my mind focused on what I'm doing."

"Or you're avoiding discussing what Akira-san said." Tenchi suggested. Ryoko's eyes flickered slightly at this, then she dropped her gaze.

"I don't want to think about any of it, not really." She admitted at length. "I don't know what to think - not any more."

"Maybe he was wrong, you know." Tenchi offered. "I mean, he said his sister was heavily involved in magic and magical properties. Maybe she found a way around it."

"Maybe." Ryoko looked doubtful. "Or maybe not. I don't know. It makes no sense. I just thought everything was clear and suddenly it's blurred again. I was right in the first instance...that this was something I shouldn't have pursued. But I remember it, Tenchi! I remember calling her Mother and her calling me Ryoko-chan. I remember...so clearly. Is that memory a fake? Or...what?"

"I don't think it's a fake." Tenchi slipped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him tightly. "Come on. Let Ryo Ohki drive. She knows what she's doing, you keep telling me that. And we're in no hurry. But you're tense as anything and you need a break. Bottling things up is a bad habit of yours - and you said you didn't want to keep secrets from me any more."

"This is hardly a secret." Ryoko laughed hollowly. "You know about as much as I do."

She let out her breath slowly.

"I should have seen Washu's name wrapped up in this." She added. "That she knew my mother, as soon as the Science Academy was mentioned. And more, if she worked for my father, well, she must have known something about me. Who I was. Where I came from. If Akira is right and Kichi adopted me, she must have been aware that it was going on. Don't you think?"

"Perhaps." Tenchi shrugged. "Perhaps not. They worked together, but Kichi left the Academy and Washu didn't. Maybe it's something else, Ryoko."

"Like?" Ryoko raised doubtful amber eyes to his. "Because I'm running out of rational explanations."

"Maybe Kichi just wanted a child that badly that she decided to give up everything she had worked for to do it." Tenchi shrugged his shoulders. "Did you think of that? Maybe she didn't give birth to you, or maybe she found a way to fix her infertility. We don't know that and Akira can claim what he likes. He doesn't know either, because he doesn't know why Kichi left the Academy. But even if she did adopt you, does that make her less your mother?"

"No-o-o, I suppose not." Ryoko pursed her lips.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Kagato is my biological father." Ryoko said darkly. "And he went to a lot of trouble to shut my mother up."

"Perhaps."

"Makes me wonder, that's all." Ryoko glanced at her hands. "I still want to know what she was looking for...what she told me had gone, before she died. Something in her music box...something...but I don't know what."

"Science Academy files? Disks of some sort? Something like that?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, if she made a significant breakthrough - and Akira did say she was excited about something - then that's possible, isn't it?" Tenchi suggested. "It might have nothing at all to do with you.That might be a complete coincidence."

"I somehow don't think it is." Ryoko let out a heavy sigh. "I wish we'd never gone to Yubisu. I wish I'd never thought to track down the source of that memory...more, I wish I'd never had it back. I've never dwellt on the past in my whole life. Never regretted things. It's not me. But I'm stuck in the past at the moment and it's casting a complete damper on our trip through space."

She swallowed hard, and Tenchi saw tears glittering in the back of her eyes.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, alone." She whispered. "Was that too much to ask, without all of this?"

"Well, that's simple enough." Tenchi's eyes softened. "Enough asking questions that we don't have answers for. Kichi was your mother and maybe she adopted you, but she was your mother because you remember it. Kagato was a mad, evil man - how his mind worked is probably something we can't figure out. Washu might be twitchy about him coming back, but now we know why she is - she worked for him and he's already come gunning for her once. So that explains that side of it. Everything else..."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I killed Kagato once." He added. "Souja might not be dead yet, but he is dying. Whatever Washu claims, her discoveries are put into doubt by the fact she's got a personal interest in all of this. So I vote you stop dwelling and worrying about the things that you can't answer or change. What matters is that you and I are here, we're together and there's no Galaxy Police on our tail. All right?"

Ryoko offered him a faint smile.

"You're right." She said, new conviction in her voice. "Who cares who my parents were or weren't, anyway? It's not like either of them are still around or interested in my life now. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let it control my life."

"So...?"

"So we're going flying." Ryoko grinned, reaching down to squeeze his hand. "And then we're going to the Earth, where we're going to have some nice peace and quiet and you're going to teach me how to do nice, normal Earth things the proper Earthling way."

"Sounds good to me." A grin spread across Tenchi's face, and he bent to kiss her gently. "So shall we go?"

"You bet." Ryoko's smile was more genuine this time, and she flung her arms around his neck. "Ryo Ohki - full speed ahead!"

-----------------

The stars were bright in the sky this evening.

Sasami pulled her wrap more tightly around her as she stood on her balcony, gazing dreamily up into the heavens. Although it was a warm night, chill winds whipped around her, teasing at her hair and causing it to billow out around her face, long, loose and wild and free from the restraints that befitted a royal princess of Jurai.

"I wish everyone else was here with me." She said sadly, leaning against the wooden railing as she did so. "Ayeka. Ryoko. Tenchi. Mihoshi. Kiyone. Washu. I feel so alone now, and it doesn't matter what Mother says. It isn't the same, being here among family as it was before. I've changed - grown up."

She frowned, shaking her head.

"Do I want to leave Jurai?" She wondered aloud. "No...I don't think so. Not forever. This is my home, and Tsunami would call me back here anyway. But there's something I can't put my finger on. It's strange with them all gone. When I was preparing with Ayeka for her marriage, it was different - but so much seems to have happened since then. I was so happy to be home before...now I feel like a stranger even to myself."

She glanced down at the ground below her, seeing Azaka and Kamadake patrolling the ground outside the palace. As she watched, Kamadake caught her gaze, raising his hand in a salute, and she grinned, waving back at him, somewhat comforted by this acknowledgement of her presence.

She sighed, wandering back into her room and removing her wrap, setting it down beside the bed as she slid beneath the covers.

"Another long night." She mused, burying her head in the soft pillow and closing her eyes. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I'm going to dream tonight."

That was her last thought, as sleep dragged her downwards into the darkness, flooding her brain with pictures and taking her beyond her world to one she did not know.

_"Tsunami!"_

_The shriek echoed across the bridge of the ship, and the young woman stumbled, letting out a gasp as a bolt of tremendous energy shook through the whole of the craft. Setting her teeth, she put her hands to the sides of the ship, closing her eyes and focusing all of her self into the vessel, willing every inch of her magic to hold up under the buffeting waves of blackness that threatened to break through._

_"Tsunami, where are you?"_

_The voice called out again, and the young woman steadied herself, a soft glow surrounding her form as she headed resolutely back towards the main control centre of the ship. She was one with her ship now, and, scant comfort though it was, she knew that nothing would break through her protective armour. Out of the glass skylights of the walkway she could see the slender, ghostly wings of the shield that protected them, flexing outwards from the centre of the craft like the spokes of the wheel. Try as he might, the dark waves of energy could not break them down. She could feel his seething malcontent, and yet he knew that he could not touch her._

_At least, not yet._

_"Tsunami! Tsunami, please! Help me!"_

_There was desperation in the girl's voice and Tsunami focused her thoughts, pushing open the door of the drive room and heading up to the central trunk of the spaceship's tree. She rested her palm on it briefly, and the tree glinted with waves of soft irridescent light. Then she turned, meeting the hopeless gaze of the young girl that sat on the spaceship's floor, cradling the still form of another in her arms. There was blood on her hands, and as Tsunami drew closer, she realised that not all of the blood belonged to the girl._

_A strange look touched her face, and she fought back her own tears. Tsunami-sama she was now and Tsunami-sama did not have time for tears. Not when the whole of the universe might be at stake. And yet, deep within her, Sasami longed to throw herself down onto the floor, crying the tears that were forbidden a Goddess with other things on her mind._

_"Tsunami, she isn't breathing!"_

_The anxiety in the girl's voice brought Tsunami back to herself and she was quickly at her side. Even as she approached, she sensed the stricken woman's life energy flicker to a dull hum, then slowly, beat by beat, it petered out. All at once there was a grim silence, and she bit her lip as Sasami fought to let her emotions run free once more. It was not time...there was not time. She was all that stood between existance and total destruction, and she had to keep her thoughts in line._

_"Nozomi." She murmured, and the young woman glanced up, tears glittering in the depths of amber-gold eyes. Gently she shook her head, and Nozomi closed her eyes, tears glistening on her lashes._

_"It isn't fair." She whispered. "I never knew her, and now I never will."_

_"Be strong." Tsunami said softly. "I still have need of you, Nozomi. Great need. You must not give in to your feelings - not now and not yet. We have too much at stake...our world is changing and we have to stem it before it's too late."_

_"But..." Nozomi faltered, then seemed to rally herself. Gently she laid the still body of the woman down on the floor of the control room, gently touching her cheek, then getting to her feet. After a moment of hesitation, she rinsed her fingers in the glittering pools that surrounded the tree's base, her hands glowing as she touched the ship's strange water. At length she met her companion's gaze, and Tsunami nodded her head._

_"That's right." She agreed. "I know it's hard, Nozomi. Harder still for you to bear. But we must. If we're to have any chance at all..."_

_She trailed off, her gaze flickering over the still form._

_"She made that choice for you, and you must accept it." She added. "She wanted you to live and there's no better gift she could have given you. Trust in that. Hold on to it. It may be all you have of her, but it's something very precious nonetheless."_

_Despite herself, however, Tsunami felt the flickering of Sasami's heart inside of her, the bitter tears suppressed for a good friend's sacrifice. Another, she realised, like so many others, snuffed out like a candle flame. She sighed, turning back to the glass as she gauged their progress against the dark world outside._

_"He grows stronger and I cannot stop him." She admitted at length. "I can just about keep this ship alive and safe, Nozomi, but I don't have the strength to defeat him."_

_"I thought you were supposed to protect Jurai." Nozomi's words were accusing. "What kind of Goddess are you if you can't do that? Why have so many people believed in you for so long if you aren't able to deliver?"_

_"It was too soon. I was forced into this form too soon." Tsunami glanced down at her hands. "Sasami wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. We're incomplete, Nozomi - and between us our magic is divided and weakened. But there was no other option - this was the only way I could see to do anything. It wasn't enough...it can't be. He's too strong now."_

_"So what do we do?" Nozomi asked hopelessly. "Sit and wait for him to break down your defences? To kill us both?"_

_Before Tsunami could respond, there was a terrific explosion from outside the craft and the ship rocketed backwards, righting itself with some difficulty as Nozomi stumbled, almost falling headlong. She ran to the window, but Tsunami was there before her, touching the glass with an ice-pale finger. Rocks of various different sizes and shapes drifted past the spaceship, along with bits of tree, building and other debris. Where their world had once stood, there was only black, empty space, and despite herself, Tsunami's tears fell._

_"Jurai." She whispered. "How much I failed you."_

_Nozomi bit her lip._

_"So it's over." She said flatly. "Our world is dead and so are we, more or less? More victims of this wave of evil that you're meant to be able to stop. Tsunami, what hope does anyone in the universe have if you can't stop this creature from overwhelming planets? First the Earth. Now Jurai...what else is going to die before he's sated?"_

_Tsunami turned, seeing her as if for the first time._

_"Nozomi." She whispered. "Oh, of course..."_

_"Tsunami-sama?" Nozomi looked confused. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me that way?"_

_Tsunami's expression became a determined frown._

_"There is only one way to save our world - your world - from this." She said quietly. "A long time ago - before you were even a thought in your mother's head, I tried to prevent this. Kagato's spirit slept then, before he became strong and capable of engulfing entire worlds. But I failed then and I failed now. I did not push hard enough. A decision was made that cost the whole universe dear. It was my fault, Nozomi, but I am not the one who felt the blame."_

_She paused, then her gaze fell on the motionless form that still lay between them._

_"That's why she made the choice she did...for me to preserve you and not her." She whispered. "But I should have made her understand when there was still time to change this. And so I must do it now, Nozomi. Through you, since you're the only hope I have left for any of it. The only way to prevent this is to make sure this world never comes to exist. That Kagato is stopped before he can become what he is now."_

_"It's a nice thought, but it's not possible to change what's already happened." Nozomi sighed. "Is it?"_

_"It's the only choice we have." Tsunami admitted. "But be aware of what I am asking of you, Nozomi. If we successfully alter the past, this world will not come to be. And the world to which I will send you is not a world in which you yet exist. Changing the past may mean you never come to exist. Do you understand me? If your father was a knight of Kagato and Kagato is defeated before the rising cults have a chance to get a foothold, you may never be born."_

_"You're asking me to potentially sacrifice my existance to save all the people who died on Earth and on Jurai." Nozomi spoke in level tones, and Tsunami saw both determination and fire flickering in her amber eyes. "Why do you even have to ask? This isn't a world, it's barely an existance. The planet I know is dead, the people I love are dead - all but you, Tsunami, and you are weakening under his pressure. All this life has to offer me is death. Why is going back and trying to change things any more a sacrifice?"_

_Despite herself, Tsunami felt a flare of hope inside of her, and she clung hold of it, knowing that it was Sasami who forged the emotion through her heart._

_"You are your mother's daughter." She observed wistfully. Nozomi's expression became one of surprise, then she smiled. For a moment her gaze flickered over the silent body. Then she bowed her head._

_"I hope so." She said quietly, holding out her hands."Send me back, Tsunami. Do whatever you have to do. I'm ready to take the risk."_


End file.
